The Demonic Struggle for Love
by Vira9494
Summary: Rated for violence, language, and lemon. Sess&Kag. R&R! [Completed] Sequel to The Involuntary King and Queen. Sesshoumaru must find a way to once again win Kagome's heart or else risk being tormented painfully by a love that is not returned.
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone, it's nice to be back in the good ol' Inuyasha category again! =D This story has been highly requested for months now, and because my WHR fanfic is nearing the end I thought it would be nice to start this one up. Here's some A/Ns:

1) I don't own Inuyasha! Man I get tired of saying that in every chapter, lol…

2) This is a sequel to my first Sess/Kag story, The Involuntary King and Queen. Keyword there: SEQUEL. Therefore, if you have NOT read its predecessor I highly suggest you do because otherwise you won't understand why Sesshoumaru is already in love with Kagome and everything. Complaints about OOCness regarding that will be laughed upon.

3) If you go my webpage in my profile, I have a) translations for all the Japanese words I use in here [there will be a lot] b) a few fanart pics of various anime characters/couples c) my guide on how to become successful on and d) all of my stories. You will find this story there as well—and at this point I should like to make things clear that there WILL be lemons in this story. I dunno when but they'll be there. Because doesn't allow them anymore, I put the unedited version of my story with the lemons and everything on my webpage, which you can read.

4) I know a few volunteered for a beta reader of this story when the last chapter of TIKAQ was posted but I'm not sure if you're still interested. Apply via e-mail! Thanks! Oh, and I also require that you have at least one story on here with an average of 10 reviews per chappy.

…Yeah that's all. Normally I don't have that many A/Ns, promise! Anyways, enough of that! Here's the first chapter. Hope you enjoy:

* * *

"Sesshoumaru…" A warm hand fell to my cheek. My eyes blinked open from a deep sleep. Could it really be? Her wonderful scent filled my nose, and I smiled pleasantly. Yes. She was here…with me.

"Sesshoumaru? Are you awake, Sesshoumaru?" The hand moved from my cheek to my chest and pressed against it. Sweet lips kissed the area right below my jaw line. I felt around for the hand and grasped it gently upon finding it.

'MINE.' I growled possessively. 'Forever mine…'

She giggled and whispered into my ear, "Then you _are _awake, I see. You had me fooled for a second, my strong taiyoukai." Her sweet voice filled my ear, which made my blood run faster.

"Kagome." I turned to my other side on the futon to face her, ready to take her in my protective arms.

She was gone. An unsettling emptiness in my heart was all that remained.

I sat up from my sleep. I looked slowly to the left, and just as I thought, she was not there. Our comfortable futon had transformed into the grass on the ground, and the silk sheets became only the wind. But most regrettably, her scent…her wonderful scent was now just a distant memory that I could only…dream of…

"Sesshoumaru-sama! You are awake!" My ears twitched in annoyance when I heard this voice. I turned around to see Jaken walking up to me. "I'm SO glad you're awake, master! I hope you slept well?" He bowed his head eagerly as he knelt down.

"So desu, Jaken." I muttered to him. "Stand up now. We're leaving." I stood up and stretched slightly.

"R-Right!" He squeaked. "I'll go fetch Rin, then!" Jaken scurried away.

I walked over to a nearby river and began to wash my face off. I felt the need to cleanse myself suddenly…to wash away her touch from my mind. But it would be a hopeless effort, as it was permanently etched into my mind. I growled at my hopeless predicament, for that was all it would ever be, if nothing more could be done.

Rin came running up to me, with Jaken trudging along. "Here we are, Sesshoumaru-sama! Where are we going today?" She did a small twirl and looked at me expectantly.

"Today we'll be watching over the lady again, Rin. The one who wears green." I walked out of the river and dried my face off. She nodded happily. "…Good, you remember."

"Uh huh! The nice lady named Kagome!" Rin beamed.

Jaken shifted his eyes uncomfortably for a moment, and then blurted out "Master, why do we constantly follow that woman around? Not only is she a miko, but she is also a close friend to your sworn enemy, Inuyasha!"

I looked at Jaken with a piercing, youkai gaze. He immediately fell to the ground and squeaked apologies. Fortunately, I was so immune to his transposing ways that it did not really bother me…for if it had, Jaken would certainly be dead from that remark.

"Master, please don't be mad at me!" He blubbered between sobs.

"…Stand up, Jaken. We're leaving." I turned to go. Jaken sighed with grateful relief and the two followed me out of our campsite.

* * *

Perhaps this is a good time to explain the nature of the taiyoukai. For you see, we are incapable of falling in love. At least, the ones that are pure of blood and fully grown. We see it as a weakness that can be easily avoided. We do not have 'lovers'…we have 'mates.' Mates are much different than lovers. A lover requires affection…compassion…effort, and time. There are several steps needed before you can fall in love. First, there is the courting process, which is complicated beyond most youkai comprehension. The next step is the most difficult: each person must acknowledge their true feelings for the other. Most never make it this far, but if you do, then you must spend some time together in order for your feelings to be confirmed. Then, and only then, can the two actually become lovers. And sometimes, even, there must be an extra step, which humans call 'marriage.' In this bond, you may no longer mate with anyone else. No, most youkai find lovers to be less than appealing…and not without good reason.

But with a mate, life is much simpler. This is how most youkai prefer to do things. You have no attachment to the mate, and so there are no burdens involved. Better yet, you may have as many mates as you please. This is the life of a youkai. The only excepting for this is the small, traditional courtship ceremony two youkai will perform. The male will hunt the female through the forests in a time-honored chase. He will circle around her, toy with her, and allow her to escape for a short while, and then repeat. Eventually, if he is successful at capturing her, then they become mates.

My father…he was different for some reason. At first everything was normal enough. He found my mother and declared her the Lady of the Western Lands. For awhile, they were happy…and then I was born. Full youkai. But soon…my mother disappeared. No one knew what happened to her…she could be dead. At any rate, my father, grieving over the loss, had weakened in the mind for a short period of time. I believe it was this weakness that opened his heart to humans. As the memory of my mother slowly began to diminish, his feelings towards a certain female human grew larger by the day. She was not his 'mate' as she should have been…no, there was a distinct difference, I remember. She was his love. And so, a few months later, Inuyasha was born. An unfortunate event.

So why was the same feeling of love happening to me? Had a weakness crossed my heart as well in some point of time? The worst thing about it was the double edged sword of love. I felt a terrible emotion constantly scratching at me from the inside. And why? Because I was in love. And I badly needed it in return. But it would not come. For that, I was a fool to persist. Even though I knew this, I had continued to pursuit Kagome. This, I recognized, was a symptom of love. It had poisoned my youkai mind, and still I pressed on. Oh, the torture…and yet, sweet torture it was.

We had even mated at one point. Yes, I, Sesshoumaru, the taiyoukai of the Western Lands, had mated with a human. It went against everything I had thought to be in life. I used to be disgusted with my father's choice long, long ago…but now I understood. Besides, Kagome was no ordinary human, either. There was something different about her…something powerful. A miko. I could feel it every time I would look at her.

But that was the past, and now it was the present. I was not without my respect. Her decision to not become my mate would be honored. Still…still, I insisted on watching over her. To protect Kagome from harm's way. It was the least I could do. It was…all I could do. Caution was needed, however. My brother was always around, and my scent could be detected easily enough. Once, we were almost discovered when Rin screamed in fright suddenly from a huge lizard that happened to be passing by. It was all I could do to grab them away from the area and leap out of sight before Inuyasha would discover my identity. Fortunately, I heard another youkai roar from somewhere behind—a roar that contained a Shikon no Kakkera from within. We had managed to escape.

Sometimes I blamed Kagome for my foolish behavior. After all, it _was _she who made the first move in our relationship, if you could call it that. One might say that my eventual love for her was inevitable, with the given circumstances we were in at the time. Our days as King and Queen were over. Now things would have to be done the hard way. Often I had considered the alternative many times of going back to our castle in the other world with her along with me. But I knew that wouldn't be right—it was not what Kagome would have wanted, and so I needed to win her heart with my own accord.

One troubling question then remained…how? I truly believed Kagome did not hate me. Still, I had constantly tried to take Inuyasha's life in the past, and so it was very improbable that I was her favorite person. And yet, hope had remained inside of me. In fact, I was consumed by it. Day after day, night after night…all I could think about was Kagome. Her touch…her voice…her scent. The way she had caressed around my chest lightly. The perfect fit she had created in my arms. I missed, _NEEDED_, all of those things. My body constantly craved for them, and so, I would be completely consumed by the feeling called love.

* * *

"There she is." I whispered to myself.

The opportunity was almost too good to be true. My brother was off somewhere else—probably chasing a nearby youkai he had found. The monk, demon slayer, and neko youkai were gone as well. Only my lovely Kagome and the small kitsune cub had remained. Completely unguarded. I licked my lips delightfully.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama! Wait for meee!!" Jaken came stumbling forward.

"Jaken," I said with a quiet snarl, "Wait with Rin at least two hundred feet from here. And do not make any loud noises." I leapt away to get a closer look. He groaned in sorrow and muttered to himself the question of whether or not this meant I would be returning.

I leaned against a sturdy branch and gazed down. Kagome was studying some sort of book, with the fox youkai resting his head against her stomach. Envy immediately felly upon me for the kitsune, and I had suddenly longed to be in his position. I too had once laid my head against her stomach in the more peaceful days. And we were content…together. It was a moment that was supposed to last forever, but our fates would not allow it.

"Do not let your emotions take control." I scolded myself. "My guard will be let down too easily, and I will be discovered." But I couldn't help to control my eyes as they once more rested their gaze upon the beauty. A sudden wind picked up, and her raven locks blew around gently. A smooth hand reached up to tame the strands, but they insisted nonetheless of being free with the wind.

But when her wonderful, delicious scent finally reached my nose, I lost all restraint over my youkai senses. The movement of Kagome's hair had released her perfume all over the atmosphere. With a sensitive nose like mine, the air felt to be saturated with it. I stumbled back a little into the tree in order to regain myself. More wind blew up, and this time she actually stood up. My nose became overwhelmed suddenly. Once again desire took over my restraint. "Kagome…" My hand reached out, as if to touch her. Blood filled my eyes in the struggle.

"Did you hear something, Kagome?" The small kitsune perked his ears up. "I thought I heard a voice in the forest…"

She gave a quiet giggle. "Don't be silly, Shippo…it was probably just one of your dreams. Go back to sleep." I thanked silently whatever deity there may be out there that I could continue to go undiscovered.

The little youkai yawned. "Yeah, I guess you're right…'night, Kagome." He nuzzled his head against the soft grass and fell asleep.

But she was not to be underestimated. Kagome looked around suspiciously for a few moments. Did she figure it out? There was no way of knowing, for at that exact second, my brother came crashing through the forest with deafening sounds. I growled in annoyance. It would soon be time to make my exit.

"Hey, Kagome!" Inuyasha said brightly.

"Shh!" She scolded. "You'll wake Shippo!"

His ears dropped. "Oh…sorry. Well anyways, I caught some fish for all of us…where did the others go?"

She shrugged. "I think Miroku went off to remove the barrier he had put around the area when we slept. Sango and Kirara went with him. So Shippo and I have just sort of been hanging out here."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "You mean…you mean you guys have been here all by yourselves!? Without anyone else!?"

Her face narrowed. "What's wrong with that? I wasn't too long ago that Miroku and the others left! We've been perfectly fine here…"

My brother knew a fight was brewing in the back of her mind, and so he quickly decided to tread over the subject. "Well…here's the fish at any rate. Let's set up a fire so we can cook it, okay?"

Kagome's expression softened. "Yeah, I guess we can do that. Inuyasha, why don't you go look for the others? I can set up the fire and everything while you're gone. It won't take too long, I'm sure."

He nodded. "Yeah…okay, okay. I won't be gone long." With a moment of hesitation that could be noticed by no one but me, Inuyasha sprang away. I breathed a sigh of relief and continued to look on.

She knelt down and laid the fish off to the side. As Kagome began to pick up nearby sticks, she began to hum a song innocently. I was well aware of what it was—an ancient Japanese song that dated back to hundreds of years. I sighed in pleasant content as her melody filled my ears and I sat against the branch while listening to her soothing hypnosis.

The kitsune woke up again and began to help her. It was when I heard her laugh happily one more time that I knew I could bear no more. After giving her one last long glance, I leapt away. "Itsumo, my Kagome."

* * *

In the blink of an eye, I was back with the others. Jaken loudly proclaimed his happiness for my return, which I paid no attention to, as always. Instead, I walked over to a gigantic boulder nearby and leapt on top of it. I sat down in order to think of a solution for my torturous problem.

I thought back to the magical place where I had fallen in love with her first off. I was not in the right state of mind at the time—the King's personality, which was different from the normal Sesshoumaru's, had slowly but surely taken over me. It was also true that the Queen was Kagome. And so, his love for her had gradually transferred over to me. The same happened for her, and that was how it came to be.

That wasn't the end of the tale, however. Due to what could have only been my carelessness, Kagome had died in that world. A decision needed to be made…by me. Either I could use the Shikon no Tama to revive her and we could live there permanently…or…I could do what Kagome would have wanted, and return to our true world. The cost? She had no memory of what happened, and consequently the love Kagome had shared with me was forgotten. But I could not forget what went on. And I never would. It was too close to my heart. And now, I would do everything in my power to win her back.

But how…how...

I noticed a presence suddenly from behind. Without looking around, I recognized who it was.

"Go back to Jaken, Rin. This boulder is unsafe for an unbalanced human."

She gave an innocent giggle that was not unlike Kagome's. "There's a reason for all the visits to the nice lady, isn't there?" Rin beamed happily with the expression of a child who knew a secret and was about to tell the world.

I looked up at the sky. "That's correct."

"Is it…love?" She ventured curiously.

Apparently my emotionless mask was not enough for her. "You're right, Rin. I love the woman I visit every day."

She spun around. "Then why dontcha talk to her?"

My lips formed a small smirk. "It's…complicated."

"Maybe you're just shy!" Rin blurted out.

My eyes turned to slits. "Go back to Jaken, Rin."

She shook her head. "If you want to win a girl's heart, Sesshoumaru-sama, then you need to know how to impress her! We're much different than youkai!" Rin said in a matter-of-factly tone. "Make her notice you! Treat her like a Queen!!" she was finished spinning and fell down on the boulder.

I stared at her in wonder out of the corner of my eye. The coincidence had been almost too close in that last statement. Therefore, it was an omen. I needed to take her advice to heart. She, after all, knew the ningen ways better than I, however little it was for each of us. 'I will research more about the key to winning the human female's heart.' I thought positively. 'There must be certain techniques to be used to charm her.' This meant that, unfortunately, I would have to endure courtship—something taiyoukai have always naturally hated. But for Kagome, I would to anything.

* * *

…And that's all! How do you like it so far!? I hope I was able to briefly explain everything well enough. Oh, and did I mention that today is Vira's birthday? Hehehe. A review would be a nice present! =D The next update will be in a week about, so stick around! Gimme feedback! R&R! Arigato, ja ne!


	2. The Tree Of Wisdom

Hey everyone! Sorry for the slow update, but darn it, it's not easy writing two stories at once, you know! Plus that combined with the fact that I have had some major writer's block for both stories, well, let's just say it hasn't been easy! Fortunately, I am quite disciplined in that category and forcing myself the write in order to meet some of my more crazed reviewers' needs. Hehehe. Anyways, I am SO happy so many of you like this story so far. There is an old unofficial rule that the sequel is never as good as the first. Well, hopefully this will be just as good at least! Don't have much to say except that I don't own Inuyasha. Here's the next installment!!:

* * *

The next day I ordered Jaken to stay at the campsite with Rin while I would leave to take care of some matters. As I had predicted, he questioned me in the irritating way that he had always done. A simple icy look was all that I needed for a reason, and he immediately hurried back to Rin with trembling feet. After that was taken care of, I leapt off. My destination? I had long ago heard about a wealthy proprietor who owned an enormous library—one of the biggest in the land, or so the story said. This is where I would surely find my answer.

Breaking in was the easiest part. Most of the guards were out to breakfast, while the others were defeated quickly enough. As soon as I was completely satisfied that I was all alone, I walked into the innermost part of the library and began to search among the books. Admittedly, I could read very little of it, but I could make out just enough to understand the overall meaning. Truthfully, this was one of the last places that I would have ever thought of myself to be going into, but here I was nonetheless.

I read all sorts of stories in that hour or so. Tales of romance—how to capture a woman's heart. It was almost incomprehensible that there were so many different ways of doing this. My youkai mind was quite annoyed over how the humans had, yet again, needlessly complicated things. One story told about a Japanese man who searched for many years in order to find his love. Another talked of a couple who could only meet in secret because of the different statuses they had. I wondered if I would turn out to be much the same way—alone and desperately searching for years and forced to live that part of my life in secrecy. My emotionless mask was strong, but for something on such a large scale…I did not know what would become of me, or what I would be reduced to.

I read though more. "I did not know this process would be so complicated. One wrong move and Kagome may never look at me again." Again I was becoming annoyed with the way humans had turned something so simple into something so overly and needlessly intricate. But then, I reminded myself that love was much different and it deserved to be so complex.

It was then that I realized that I could not do this alone. I needed to seek advice from another. I grabbed a few more books and parchments. Then, without looking back, I leapt out of the room.

* * *

As I was about halfway to my destination, I stopped abruptly with a full, tense stature. My eyes scanned the area. "There…over there." I leapt up to the trees. Already I could hear my brother's piercing voice. I landed softly down onto one of the branches and peered down.

"I'm telling you, we're not lost!"

"Well, what would YOU call it!?"

"I'd call it 'it's not that much further,' Shippo. Stop being impatient!"

"But I'm tired!"

"Here Shippo, you can rest in the basket of my bike." My ears tensed. As they came closer and closer, I could feel her miko presence radiating through the trees. Already with my keen senses I could detect just how far away they really were. I watched on.

"This forest looks foreboding." I heard the monk say. "There is hardly any sunlight coming through at all."

My brother growled impatiently. "That's what you say about all the places we go to, Miroku!"

I leapt silently off the branch and over to another one that was more downwards so I could get a closer look. Amongst all the variations of scents that came from the mixed party, Kagome's stood out the most yet again. I had jumbled emotions about this—I was glad to feel her presence, but the scent was simply agonizing to my heart. I had figured out long ago that the reason it had such a powerful effect on me was because in Kagome's era, I knew, humans had many more hygienic ways for them to make their true scent more apparent. I was amazed by the fact that she could torture me so much from so far away without even knowing it. 'If only Kagome could be mine…then I know I would be able to stand it.'

And then, they appeared to me from within the trees. The ravenous taiyoukai in my mind was telling me to kidnap her right then and there, move away to some obscure location that my brother would not be able to reach, and have my way with her. That part of me was growing impatient, but of course I refused to do such a thing. Still, I was concerned that this powerful refrain was growing weaker and weaker every time I would look at her beautiful form. It was a constant inner struggle.

"Maybe if we go down the left path…er, say, what's that over there?" My body froze as I saw Kagome walk over near where I was resting. She bent down and picked up something from the ground to study it.

"Nani?" Everyone asked curiously.

My heart sped rapidly as she looked it over. "…It's a book. Someone must've dropped it while passing through here or something."

Inuyasha scoffed. "And just who exactly could have dropped it? We're not exactly following a path here…"

The fox kitsune sighed. "Maybe they were lost, like us!"

He growled. "We…are…NOT…lost!"

"Put that down, Kagome." The other woman said. "We need to move on."

She hesitated a little. "I think…I think I'd like to keep it." I watched as Kagome scanned down the pages. It was one of the stories I had taken from the library. I probably dropped it during my short journeys from branch to branch. And Kagome wanted to read the story? I didn't know how to react over this—but it was mainly fear that her expectations would be raised after reading it.

"Well, at any rate…we should be moving on…" Inuyasha looked to the west and began walking. The rest nodded in agreement and followed him. Kagome started to move forward, but she hesitated suddenly and looked up into the trees. Half of me wished desperately that she would notice me up there, and of course the other half commanded my body to stay hidden.

"…Are you coming, Kagome?"

She was snatched away from me and back to reality. "Oh…of course! Let's go!" And with that, she ran gracefully away to catch up with the others, leaving me there up on the branch…alone and angry at myself for my hesitation. When I was sure that they were gone I leapt down and stood in the same spot where my treasured Kagome once stood. I could still feel her presence, and I let out a frustrated growl for her being so close, and yet out of reach at the same time.

Suddenly, I heard a ferocious roar that answered mine. My youkai hearing immediately told me that it was coming from the direction the party went a few moments ago. Another roar, and I sensed an evil aura with it. Metallic clangs of a battle led me to a quick conclusion: the group was fighting something huge, but more importantly, Kagome was in danger. If I was capable of fearing then I would have, but anger towards the beast came to me instead. I sprinted away to where they were, and landed far from them to see what was happening.

"He has a few jewel shards! Be careful!"

"Don't worry—I can handle him!"

A laugh from above. "Don't overestimate yourself, hanyou. I'm more powerful than you can imagine."

Inuyasha returned the laugh. "We'll see about that!"

"I'll crush you to bits!"

"Shut UP already! I'm going to get you…" Inuyasha leapt up to the head of the youkai and chopped it off in one, clean slash. As it fell to the ground, even he was amazed at how easily it was defeated.

But I wasn't. 'That youkai is still alive, can't Inuyasha sense it?' No, of course he couldn't. That fool was too busy soaking up proudly in the glory of victory to notice anything. Because the youkai had a resemblance to a large insect, the body began to sway back and forth frantically…without the head. It scrambled around, and then ran straight towards the group.

"Look out, Kagome!" The kitsune cried.

In a flash I leapt out from where I hid, gave a quick, powerful slash with my claws to cut it in half, and sprinted away again before anyone could see so much of a glimpse of me. When I turned back to survey everything, I was relieved to see that Kagome did not have a scratch and the youkai was dead.

All of them looked down at the broken body with perplexed faces. The monk bent down to examine it. "…What occurred just now? None of us attacked the body, so surely…I do not understand." He looked at Kagome. "Kagome, it was about to attack you. Did you see what happened?"

She shook her head, and I thanked the deities. Just then, my brother stepped forward. "Who _cares, _Miroku? It's dead now, and that all I need to know! Now, let's take those shards out and move on already!" Clearly he was upset that he did not defeat all of it. I smirked a little over the immeasurable amount of ego that Inuyasha had. It was obvious that he had many more things to learn.

The monk cleared his throat. "…I suppose you're right. Kagome, tell us where the jewel shards are so we can take them into our possession." She nodded, and they set about obtaining all of them. When that was over, the monk sealed the youkai's power up with a piece of parchment.

"Okay everyone…let's move on now."

As they were leaving, Kagome looked around one last time. Clearly, she was not sure what to think. "Could it be…?" My mind silently urged her to guess correctly. "…No." She said at last. "That's impossible." My face fell from hope as Kagome turned to follow the others.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru-sama! You're back!" Jaken ran up to me and praised me return gleefully. "I hope your journey faired well?"

"It did not." I replied to him scornfully. "The matter I had attended to did not run as smoothly as I had hoped for. Furthermore, I must go out again for something else. You will stay here with Rin." He looked at me like perhaps he was expecting that, and said nothing—a rarity for Jaken.

I looked around. "Where has Rin gone? Have you not been watching her properly while I was gone, Jaken?" My eyes began to blaze in annoyance.

He bowed mercifully. "No, master! Rin's just getting a drink of water from the brook over there, that's all!" He began to tremble violently.

I turned away from him. "I see. I expect you to be her guardian when I'm gone. That includes watching over her at all times. Humans are weak, and they cannot properly defend themselves. I hope you understand this, Jaken." He nodded eagerly, hoping that his punishment would be no more than my anger.

"…Very well." I turned away from him. "I shall leave now. I will return in a few hours. Stay here." Without saying another word, I sprinted away into the trees. My destination, I knew, wasn't too far from our camp. I had traveled there many times in the goal of learning new information and obtaining advice.

As I moved across the sky I saw Rin by the brook Jaken mentioned earlier far, far below. Her black hair and smiling face reminded me once again of Kagome. Something clutched tightly to my heart suddenly, and I quickened my pace to tear my mind from it.

* * *

I landed softly on the ground. Before me was a 2000-year-old magnolia hypoleuca tree resting peacefully in the sun. "Bokusenou." I called from below. "I have come to visit you once more. I have questions that perhaps you may be able to answer."

Slowly but surely I saw him open two tired eyes. "Who calls? Is that you, Sesshoumaru?" Bokusenou peered down at me. "…Yes, I see that it _is _you. For what purpose have you come here, Sesshoumaru?"

I thought for a moment. "Tell me about my father. How did his love come to be with a human? For clearly he did love her."

The enormous tree sighed. "It is difficult to say. Every dozen centuries or so, there will emerge a taiyoukai who is not as concerned over power as his predecessors. Rare though it is, I believe that is what happened with your father. He wanted a family and was more concerned about that then protecting his territory. It was hardly the type of behavior that a taiyoukai has."

"I see." Could it be possible that his views were passed onto me? "Tell me Bokusenou, am I much like my father?"

The tree cast a weary eye down on me. "You are exactly half your father and half your mother, who was a proud youkai." He examined me some more. "…You have changed since last I saw you, Sesshoumaru. What has happened?"

I considered for a moment. What would be best? On the one hand, I needed advice over the matter. On the other hand, my shameful secret would be revealed. Could I trust him enough?

I decided that I could. "I am…in love. With a human female."

He stared down at me with an indifferent expression to the news. "That explains why your eyes are less cold whenever you look at me." The tree replied gruffly. "Tell me how this came to be."

I recalled the events of the castle we lived in long ago, how we slowly became drawn to each other, how I had carelessly failed to protect her from death, and the way we returned back, losing only her love for me. Bokusenou listened carefully until I was finished.

"I see." He said after awhile. "So she does not love you in return. And you wish her to?"

I nodded solemnly. "Yes, but love is unnatural for a taiyoukai. My soul and heart tell me to pursue her, but my pride and honor as a youkai twists me in two. I do not know how to confront her properly. As a result, I am tormented day by day of her and the memories I have of us together. I do not know how to react. Consequently, my strength in battle has weakened, and it will remain so as long as I have this on my mind."

"Yes." He answered. "Indeed, it is not the nature of the taiyoukai to act so. I have found that, when a youkai finds a permanent attachment, their once carefree life turns to fear and worry over the safety of whoever it is. They lose concentration in battle…some may even die from it. No, it is not natural for the taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru, I see in your eyes that your love is already too strong to be reversed. Is that true?"

I did not hesitate. "Yes. I have tried to forget about her many times now, but I simply cannot help loving her. My love, I think, is the one thing in this world that I am not able to control."

"…Very well." He replied. "Then there can only be one thing that you can do at this point in time."

I looked up at him wearily. "What would that be?"

"It seems as though your need for a returned love must be fulfilled. Therefore, you must take her to the place where you once fell in love, together. This way, the human's memory of what happened might return. If not, then you will at least have the ability to create the same feelings once again. It may be the only way in this instance."

I groaned bitterly. "I have already made a vow to myself that I would not return to that place. I don't wish to lose her again."

"That's fine." Bokusenou answered. "I am not saying that you necessarily have to return to the specific place."

I stared at him. "I don't follow what you mean."

"It's simple, really. Around 1,500 years ago, a witch doctor would frequently sit under my trunk and study his craft. He would often talk to me, and once in particular, I remember how he mentioned a type of spell that could be used. With it, you would relive your memories. Therefore, you could return to the castle with her and draw the human's feeling out. I am sure that her memories of it are deep within, though she may not realize it."

I thought for a moment. Surely something like that was bound to fail. However, at this point I was prepared to try anything. "Tell me what is needed and how it should be done." The wise old tree gave a cracked smile and began telling me the secret.

* * *

Review Responses:

xypherscompany: Haha, why yes, you ARE my first reviewer! Glad you like it!

DarkPyroPlanet: Aw, don't cry! Yeah, I'll admit the ending was sad, but c'mon, aren't we all just a little sick of perfectly happy endings? Lol! Well, hopefully this sequel will make you happier…or something…yeah! Oh, and next chappy, I'll promise I'll e-mail you!

Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon: Yes, it's because she died that she can't remember anything.

Supreme Neo slytherin Countess: Ah, that's because the translation isn't in my profile, it's on my webpage, which IS in my profile! Hehehe.

puffin: Hahaha, well you're not the only one who hated it, that's for sure! =D

OMFG: Aw, thanks lots! My birthday was cool with all the reviews!

Animesurfer: Ah, you flatter me. But arigato! Lol.

Raye:SesshyFan: Thank you! Glad you like it so far!

csailorgirl21: Yes, I hoped that the OOCness of this story would be halfway tolerable…glad to see you don't mind it!

dvine dreams: Arigato! Yes, like you many people have been waiting…

Youkai no Yume: Vira is quite curious as to what (GlOmP) means. Lol. I'm really happy that you like it! Oh, and hurry up with that WHR update already!!! I'll throw you out the window if you don't! Hehehe.

Pixy-Misa-Misao-Amano: Thanks! Yeah I don't blame you for thinking it's kinda weird, heh.

m1sstr3ss: Hahaha you think so? Well I hope you're right!

DeAtH2aLLpRePZ: Ah, another fan of TIKAQ. Well, thanks for reviewing!

sakurapetal13: lol, yeah a secret admirer, you could say it's something like that…

jazngurl: I hope this update is quick enough! Arigato, glad you like the first one!

sweets247: Aw, thanks! Hope you'll be able to read the update!

Sesshoumarugurl: Arigato! Hope you'll love the rest! Hehehe…

queenanneus: Yes yes, many trials! Vira feels like torturing him a little. Oh, I'm so mean! XD

Satu-chan: YAY!! I'm glad to see you again. And don't worry, I'm sure everything will work out soon enough!

the-evil-soup-can: What a cool screename. Anyways, yeah sequels usually aren't as good…

Aishiteru until my dieing day: Hahaha, you know what, everyone that reads my stories seem to have a tendency to read them very late at night/very early in the day. Why is that? Hehehe.

Miko-Princess: Aw, don't cry please! Onegai? Here's an update for you!

BlueDove: You're welcome! Sorry for the long wait!

Troy-ness1: Ah, but I can't tell you that! You'll just hafta find out!

Blue Rhapsody3: Kitsune chan! Glad you could come! If you wanna be a beta reader, you better apply via e-mail or I'll forget…lol.

Inuyasha-my-lover: Yeah, I'm sure it will! And a little torturous too, ne?

wren-chan: Arigato! Hope you'll be able to read this chapter!

Sesshy's koi: Yes, I hope they get together too! =D

Sapphire-Starlight: Yes, well I needed _some _kind of conflict! Not too many people were happy about that, though…

mai: Yeah, this is a Sess/Kag pairing. Would I lie to you? =D

Again, thanks for all the reviews! It means a lot! This chappy has a weird mixture of genres—humor with Sess trying to get guidance from romance novels, and of course tragedy from his predicament. Lol. Vira must confess that she is feeling a little guilty about this story, because after watching the eppy where Sess tries to kill Kagome, she realized that they would never actually make it! OH! But I _did _like the one on Saturday, when Inu pictured a family reunion with Sess! That was too funny! XD Did anyone else see that? Hehehe. Anyways, R&R! Arigato, ja ne!


	3. The Return To The Castle

Hey everyone! Here's another update for you. First though, A/Ns:

1) Vira will be going on vacation and she hopes to write out another chappy while there. Hopefully you guys can be patient enough for me to come back! =d I'll update a week and a day from now.

2) Again, I don't own Inuyasha!

3) Okay, this is the chapter where you really MUST know the plot of The Involuntary King and Queen. Otherwise you won't understand anything, basically. So yeah, please read that first!

…That should be all. Enough of that, onto the story!:

* * *

The spell was amazing simple, and it required something similar to what had taken us to the castle in the first place. Bokusenou told me that the same tools were needed (the Kaze no Kizu and a few Shikon no Kakkeras) among a few other things, including my Tensegia, which would protect us from death during the trip, two leaves from Bokusenou, which, because of his extreme age, would enhance any memories from a person's past, and of course…Kagome herself. All were things I did not imagine would be hard to obtain…it was simply a matter of timing. Also, Kagome would have to swallow the leaf for her memories to properly appear. This, I thought, would be the only real challenge. It would be well worth the prize, if everything could be done successfully.

The time of day was getting closer to the hour reserved for lunch. This would be the most opportune moment for me. First though, I needed to attend to the matters at the campsite. Jaken had started a fire to signal to me that he was fully prepared to stay as long as it took. I sat down near the flames in order to obtain what little sleep I could before moving out once again. I would need all of my strength.

* * *

After the short rest and lecture to Jaken about watching Rin properly, I made my way slowly down the hills to where I knew Kagome was residing. I had already observed her movements and it seemed as though they had found a place to stay for a short while inside an abandoned hut. It was near the lake, and further on, the place Naraku dwelled…their most likely destination.

When I reached the hut's location, I stood to the backside of it and peered through the window cautiously. The two women were preparing some sort of meal—a meal, I realized, that could be used for the leaf that Kagome would swallow. But I would have to be careful from now on.

After they were done preparing it, Kagome and the demon slayer divided it up equally. I saw Kagome reach down to taste a little in order to see if it was cooked properly. This allowed me to determine which one was hers.

I waited patiently for the most opportune moment. While they were moving around, I crushed the leaf into a sort of powder that would not be as easily noticed. Finally, both of them looked away long enough for me to reach into the window and slip all of it inside Kagome's meal, and then pull my arm away. I watched in satisfaction as the two women took the lunches outside so all could eat in front of the fire. I leapt swiftly onto the roof of the hut and watched below.

I remember Bokusenou's instructions in the back of my mind. 'The leaves will help make your memories clear. You must swallow yours at the precise time that she does. Think about once again traveling to the world that you fell in love with her. You can wait no longer than one hour after eating it before you must apply the Kaze no Kizu. Good luck, Sesshoumaru.'

I stared at the leaf before me, and waited patiently. Would she be able to notice the taste? I watched as she took the first bite. Then another…and then another. Relief began to wash over me for a split second—and then suddenly, her face froze. Kagome began to chew around in her mouth experimentally, with a look of puzzlement on her face.

"This is…different somehow." She said after a moment.

Everyone looked up from their meal. "Different?" The other woman asked. "Like how?"

"…I don't know." She admitted after a moment of chewing it down. "Sango, did you put some sort of spice into it that I don't know about? Maybe that might be the problem with this…"

She shook her head. "No, it's no different than the rest of ours. Should I make another for you, Kagome?"

Kagome frowned. "…Er, no, that's okay, Sango. I suppose it's not TOO bad." She continued to eat, which pleased me greatly. This proved that Bokusenou's leaves really _were _palatable after all.

After I watched her finish the meal halfway, I did my part and began to think about the kingdom we were leaders in. I recalled all of the adventures we had there, and, most importantly, how we became drawn to each other. As I saw her take another bite, I crushed the leaf and swallowed it. Immediately after doing that, I saw Kagome sit upright. Her eyes were wide.

They looked at her curiously. "Kagome? What's wrong?"

"I…" She clutched her stomach. "Something doesn't feel right…and…and I'm beginning to remember some sort of event…what is this? A castle? Why am I…what's going on?" She rubbed her head.

'I hope this is not causing you any pain.' I thought. Well, now would be the next phase of what needed to be done.

My brother rose. "Ka…gome? Are you okay? Your face is flushed…"

Jealously immediately rose from within me. 'He does not deserve to have her. Kagome will surely realize this once she remembers all that happened between us in those days. He does not protect her properly.'

Kagome shut her eyes tightly. "Naraku…no—Emperor Naraku…and a royal dinner party…a romance story, from long, long ago…the throne room, and…" She looked up at me suddenly. "_Sesshoumaru!_"

With my hiding place revealed, I leapt down and showed myself. "…Wonderful." I murmured. "You are starting to remember everything."

Inuyasha growled. "Sesshoumaru? What's going on? What have you done to Kagome!?" He reached for his Tetsusaiga.

I ignored him. "Kagome, I know you are in there. I will take you back…and you can remember…everything…" I noticed hanging from her neck was a Shikon no Tama piece of admirable size. The fourth ingredient was found. Now all that was needed…

"Kagome will turn back to normal." I stated calmly to my brother. "She is merely…remembering things. But only a small fraction of what is to come."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Inuyasha snarled.

"…It means nothing to you." I replied. "Now then..." I held up my claws. "Kagome will return to her regular state…_if _you can best me in a one-on-one duel. The choice is yours."

"You bet!" He extended the Tetsusaiga to its full form. "Let's go, Sesshoumaru!"

The monk stepped forward. "Inuyasha, don't be stupid! Clearly Sesshoumaru wants you to fight! It could be a trap!"

"We've got no other choice!" He shouted back. Then, he raised his sword at me. "I'll hack off that other arm of yours, Sesshoumaru!"

I braced myself for the attack. But as Inuyasha was getting ready to sprint towards me, a voice from below could be heard. "…Inuyasha…please, don't hurt…Sess…Sesshoumaru…please don't hurt him…" My heart quivered violently, and for a moment there was nothing more that I wanted to do then to break Kagome away from the spell. But it needed to be done.

"Don't talk, Kagome! Just wait there!" Inuyasha turned back to me. "You bastard! I'll get you, Sesshoumaru!" He leapt at me, swinging his sword wildly. I dodged it with ease. 'That fool.' I thought. 'Agility over power. That is one of the most basic principles of combat…'

"Get back here!" Again, he slashed at me. This time, I applied my claws, leaving his left sleeve torn. He cursed angrily at me, and swung for a counterattack, which I easily avoided. Seeing at last that he could not win this way, Inuyasha jumped back and held his sword in the stance for the Kaze no Kizu.

"I hope you're ready for this Sesshoumaru—I'm sure you know what's next!" And with that, his sword crashed down into the earth. What he had failed to realize was that we had fought in such a way that I was now directly in front of Kagome. I bent down calmly and picked her up. Before Inuyasha had time to react, his Kaze no Kizu had already fallen upon us. My Tensegia began to shake.

I looked down at her frightened face. My hand brushed away her hair gently so I could see her fully. She looked similar to when I held her after death from the fight with Naraku.

Light blinded us. "Iru anata, Kagome." I smiled faintly as her face gradually washed away. Inuyasha's shouts of anger could be heard, but I paid no attention to that. The last thing I saw was her innocent eyes…and then I felt nothing.

* * *

I awoke.

In all sincerity I had fully expected the trick to not work. When I would open my eyes, I would still be in the presence of my brother. I'd have terrible wounds from the Kaze no Kizu. And Kagome…she would still be there, looking back at me…frightened—but otherwise unscathed. The Tensegia put her in no real danger.

As it turned out, I had expected wrong.

A light breeze fell upon me. I opened my eyes gradually to take in the scenery. Something jumped inside of me as I realized that I had been apparently sleeping in a very large futon. The sheets were very comfortable and looked rather expensive. The breeze I felt from earlier was coming from an opened window to the left. The room itself was enormous. A bedroom.

I sat up suddenly upon remembering all that had occurred. "Kagome?" I looked down to the other side of the forum and began searching around under the covers. The waves of silk parted faster and faster as my scrutiny became more frenzied.

"Kagome!?" I called hopefully. There was no answer. Neither her body nor any traces of her scent were to be found anywhere in the room.

I rushed to the window and looked out in a desperate attempt of seeing her. "Where are you!? Kagome!?"

It was then that I realized this castle was different from the one I remembered. Upon seeing the atmosphere outside, I was quick to see that this was, indeed, not the human kingdom at all.

This was the land of the youkai…and I was in the royal bedroom.

That, of course, could only mean one thing.

In my anguish, I fell to the ground. "No…no…" This was all wrong. I did not belong here. And yet, there was no mistake what this place was. I remembered it fully. But, I didn't wish to go here. I wished to be with my Kagome in the other land.

My heart shook again. "Kagome…iru anata, Kagome…where are you? Kagome…Kagome…" The thought of her gentle face smiling innocently back at me caused the greatest amount of pain inside of me that I had ever felt. I had betrayed her trust. And…Bokusenou had betrayed mine. I cursed his name with a voice full of deep anguish, and then shut my eyes…wishing only for her. Wishing all the way down to my distant soul that I could, if only for a moment, feel her loving caresses. In a blaze of blinded anger at my stupidity, I grabbed a nearby chair and hurled it against the wall. I shouted more furious curses and continued to throw furniture, until all that was left was the futon that had been so empty with my sole body as the occupier. My eyes burned a dangerous red as I stood, uncaring, at the mess of wood and metal that had been made. With one last cry of agony, I collapsed numbly onto the futon, no longer able to think, or wanting to.

There was only one thing that I wanted, and clearly my fate would not allow it.

* * *

"My goodness! What on earth happened here!?"

Somebody rushed in the room. I opened my eyes slowly. "Did somebody break in?" There was a gasp. "Lord Sesshoumaru!"

I felt hands shake me awake. "Leave me alone…"

"But…my Lord! Can't you see what has happened here!? Wake up!"

My temper flared for a brief instant. "I said leave me alone!" I raised my head from the futon and looked up angrily at whoever it was.

My eyes widened. "Kagome!" Her face was staring back at me.

She looked puzzled. "Are you feeling well, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Swords of misery plunged into my heart. My mind was playing tricks on me. This was only the mirrored version of Kagome—the miko Kikyo. I noticed her scent for the first time. She was not dead. Yet.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked directly.

She was taken aback. "Why do you ask such a thing? I wait outside of all of the royal bedrooms each day to remind the Emperor and his sons what their daily schedule will consist of. You did not wake up on your normal time, so I went in here to see if everything was alright." Kikyo studied my face. "…IS everything alright, Lord Sesshoumaru? What happened to your room?" She gasped suddenly. "Did…did _you _do this?"

I growled. "It is no business of yours what I do or do not do."

She sighed. "You have undergone some sort of change since I saw you last, Lord Sesshoumaru. At dinner, you were quite calm. Now, your eyes are angry and your expression is that of despair. Has anything happened between now and then…?"

"No." I snarled. "You may leave now."

She frowned. "If you wish it, my Lord. Your father requests to see you whenever you feel up to it. I shall take my leave now."

After I heard the door shut, I leapt up quickly and moved to the window again. I needed to think, and this spot was as good as any other. The truth was, I sent Kikyo away not because her presence necessarily annoyed me, but rather her face reminded me too much of Kagome, which was unbearable to think about right now.

Why was I here? That was the first question which needed to be answered. It made no sense. I did everything right—we both ate the leaves. We both thought of our memories back in the castle, even though…Kagome's were a little unclear to her. We were both hit by the Kaze no Kizu, and we were both protected by the Tensegia. Yes, everything happened as it should have.

Surely, then, Kagome had traveled with me. And yet, we were separated. I looked again outside. Even from this distance I could see the land of humans. I remembered well the two kingdoms and their problems on this continent: one for the humans, and one for the youkai.

"That's it!" I shouted. Some of the people from the gardens down below looked up at me curiously. I grumbled and walked away from the window.

Kagome was not here. She was inside the human kingdom. But how did I come to be here?

I remembered suddenly that Kikyo had told me that my father wanted to see me. My father? As last I knew, he was dead. So, what was he then? A ghost? Or perhaps something else…

"This is not right. I've gone back further than I should have. Further in time here…before my father died…before the King and Queen of the human kingdom married…and before Naraku became the ruler of this land instead of me."

Naraku. The name sent my blood boiling. "If I am able to find him in time, then I can kill him before he murders Kagome. I can undo what might come to be." I moved around the room to find some robes I could wear for the day.

"Does this mean the Kagome I know is out there? Is she safe? And will she hate me for doing this to her, if she really _is _here?" There were so many questions that I desperately needed the answers for. However, I could do nothing about that now. So instead, I would see my father and find out what exactly he wanted to talk to me about. Perhaps it would answer some things.

As I opened the door, I immediately noticed Inuyasha was standing there. He was looking at me with a sour expression. "It's about _time_, Sesshoumaru! I thought you'd NEVER get up! Are you ready, or what!?"

I gave him an icy look. "Our father would like to see me. Go somewhere else, Inuyasha, and do not be concerned with when I wake up in the future."

"Feh!" He turned to leave, with a clearly bruised ego. "It's not like I _care_…" With that last remark, he was gone.

I shook my head. So Inuyasha was here, too. Very well—then I would just have to gradually make my way back to the human land. This thought led once again to Kagome, and despite my misery over this, I had managed to remain in a composed state as I walked down the hallway.

* * *

Review Responses:

Katgome: Yep that's true. Glad you like it so far!

Aishiteru until my dieing day: I can if you want! Gimme a link though. I can read it (if I have time).

DarkPyroPlanet: Vira is sad and confused as to why you did not e-mail her back with your beta reading! I hope it didn't go to your bulk mail folder…that would be bad!

puffin: No, the castle isn't real. It's an AU, and everyone's roles were assigned a different way.

Youkai no Yume: Ah, glomp! =D How kawaii! And yes yes, update soon!

SakeKitten: Glad you read my other fic. Hope this one is just as good…

Harmony8390: Arigato! Hope you'll be able to read this update then!

Sake-is-yummy: Hehehehe. Well don't worry, here's an update for ya!

m1sstr3ss: lol, it looks as though he's already screwed up with everything…

Raye:SesshyFan: Yeppers, a magic spell. Clearly it didn't work out, ne?

barbara-marie: Ahh you're making me blush! =D Thanks though, glad you like it!

Tsuki Yume: Ah, well that's okay. But it WAS funny though! Vira promises!

Satu-chan: Heh heh, I hope you're right! =D

Blue Rhapsody3: Bah, I can't help it, I feel guilty about everything. It's true though, he was attacking her and I felt bad…

Supreme Neo slytherin Countess: Hah hah, I don't know what book he dropped exactly, but I'm sure we'll find out soon enough! We'll just have to be patient, ne?

Inuyasha-my-lover: Yes yes, Vira is very torturous, she confesses…well, it'll get better though!

Shadow-Demon14: Wow! I'm glad to hear that you liked my other story! =D With luck this will be cool too.

IcyAsh: Yep yep, here's a brand new update, just for you! Hehe.

Canadian Kid: Yeah, too many of my reviewers begged for it, I'm afraid. Lol.

Starr-chan: Will do! Thanks for the review!

HazeHime: Really? Bah, you're making me blush. Thanks though! =D

Choas Babe: Hahahaha, I'm 'fraid not, I'll be on vacation during that time! I have to get this update in as soon as possible, you understand.

Pollux2: Hehehe, well we'll just have to see about that! =D

Sesshoumarulovesme: Hopefully these updates will be quick enough for you…maybe? Heh.

Sesshoumarulovesme (again): Will do! Thanks for the review!

WolfStarLight: Indeed, work I shall…

Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon: Ah, don't worry about him. They're not going to find Sesshoumaru if he can help it!

MoonlightPrincess: I'm happy that you think so! Arigato!

Miko-Princess: Oh, that's okay. Better late than never, ne?

And that's a wrap. Thanks for reviewing everyone! And now, it's onto the vacation. Unfortunately Vira is going to miss the new eppy of Inuyasha and Wolf's Rain for two Saturdays. She's going to tape them but she's afraid that it might not work. Will any of my good reviewers out there be able to tell me what happens? That would be very nice! =D I don't like missing things…anyways, R&R! Arigato, ja ne!


	4. The Fatherly Perception

* * *

Hey everyone, I'm glad to be back again! My vacation was fun and now it's time for another update. First though, the A/Ns:

1) Of course, you guys know what goes here. I don't own nuthin'!

2) I have changed around the genre of this fic slightly. Instead of Romance/Drama, it's now Romance/Angst. Poor Sesshoumaru!

3) I apologize for the long wait everyone. But again, my vacation and everything robbed me of most of my time. Hang in there!

4) On my website, in my fanart section, I made a map of the continent to include the human kingdom and the youkai kingdom. This should give you a good visual aid about where everything is. The quality isn't the greatest, but at least it's something…

That's all. So then, here's the next chapter!:

* * *

I walked slowly down the hallways and flights of stairs. My immediate goal was to find my father, but until then I could drink in the scenery. The castle had plenty of windows that allowed massive amounts of light to flood the hallways. Magnificent draperies hung from either side of the walls, and an occasional chandelier could be seen above. Paintings were also commonly placed throughout.

Before I could find my father, some servants that I had happened to run into insisted that I would sit down for my breakfast. At first, I refused, but their number gradually multiplied and their persistence increased. I was so annoyed at last that I agreed to at least visit my father on a full stomach.

I was quickly led into a room with a large table and chair on one end, where I sat down and waited for the food. It was not a long wait, because soon plate after plate was brought out for me. Obviously I was not expected to eat all of it, but all of the dishes appeared to be some of my favorites nonetheless. As I looked around the table, I pictured the distant memory of Kagome and Rin eating happily with me. There was nothing that I wanted more right now, and it would surely give me a qualified reason to sit down and eat like this. When the cooks were gone, I took a first bite thoughtfully.

Directly in front of me was a window that gave an admirable view of the kingdom. Even from such a distance I could make out several different kinds of youkai living below. There was no evil presence here as I had remembered it—no foreboding darkness, no lingering clouds, and no unnatural thickness to the air. No, everything looked to be prosperous and safe for the youkai, something that I was confident had been a direct effect from my father ruling the kingdom. The question, then, was whether or not things would remain this way—peaceful. In my heart, I knew that the answer was no, but I did not know why, if Naraku would pose no real threat.

After the meal I inquired to one of the cooks as to where my father presently was. His reply was crisp and automatic: "The Emperor is in his study at this time of the day doing paperwork." I nodded vaguely as a response and left. It was true that I did not know where the study was, but I felt as though I could find it eventually, even if the hallways _were _very intricate. Occasionally I would pause to look at my surroundings to calculate exactly where I was. I was a quick learner and gradually eliminated all the rooms.

At last I came to what I believed was the study for my father. A small amount of excitement began to seep through simply because it had been so long since I had witnessed him alive. It would be unnatural.

I knocked on the door somewhat hesitantly. With one swift movement the door immediately opened and closed. The servant led me into a brightly lit room with books everywhere. I sat down in the most dignified manner that I could muster and declined a drink.

"…You're here at last, Sesshoumaru." A voice said in a projecting manner from behind a chair. "Kikyo tells me you had slept later than usual. Is this true?"

I sat up grudgingly. "My…mind was full of various things, Father."

"…Indeed." There was a pause. "Your blood has shifted. I can sense it even from over here. Has something happened?"

My eyes remained firm. "I don't know what you mean. I have remained unchanged since yesterday."

Another pause. "…I will pretend I did not hear that, Sesshoumaru. And I will pretend there is no difference in your blood. It does not pay to lie."

I scoffed. "Pretending does not pay, either."

A faint growl could be heard. "You are my heir, Sesshoumaru. There are certain responsibilities that you must undertake. Such as the one that I am about to offer to you." My father stood up from behind the chair and looked at me straight in the eye. It was a face that I had not looked into for more than three quarters of a century. Even _I _was awestruck at a singular moment such as this.

"Today I must go over to the human kingdom for a negotiation meeting. It is up to you to look after the castle when I leave, Sesshoumaru. I will return in three days. Can you do this?"

I thought for a moment. Kagome would be in the humans' castle, or so I hoped. This would be a perfect opportunity to find her. "…Would it be possible for me to attend the meeting in the place of you, Father?"

He frowned. "No. I cannot leave this place in the hands of your reckless brother while I stay up here. There has been talk lately of an uprising from the youkai. Too many times they have complained that I am weak for remaining as an ally to the humans. They wish for us to take control of the human territory after an all-out war, but I cannot allow this to happen." He looked at me squarely in the eye. "Sesshoumaru, I don't have much time left. My life will soon be taken from me."

I raised an eyebrow faintly. "Surely, then, it would be better for me to travel between kingdoms while you remain here in the safety of our castle?"

He sighed a weary sigh. "What good is an Emperor who does not trust his own people and they do not trust him?" He looked back out the window. "Sesshoumaru, promise me that when I am gone, you will not go to war with the humans. It is essential that we stay as allies."

"Why?"

I watched as his gaze flickered with determination. "I don't dare to risk war. They have the legendary Shikon no Tama. We are not a match for such power, Sesshoumaru. Always remember this."

Again I scoffed. "You remain allies with them only because of this?"

He sat down again. "…No. I am a good friend of the Queen's. I will remain a loyal friend to her until our days are over." My father paused to write something down on some sort of legal document on his desk. "But that is not the reason you came here, is it not?"

"Kikyo told me that you were the one who sent for me."

"True. But there is something else on your mind. Am I correct?"

I considered. It appeared as though my father could see through anything.

"Father, I must go to the human kingdom."

As I had suspected, he seemed rather unsurprised by the news. "I told you, you need to stay here and keep after the castle, Sesshoumaru. And why exactly would you want to visit that place, anyways?"

"…There's no particular reason." I answered flatly.

"Hm." Clearly, he didn't believe me, but I didn't mind. "Well, perhaps later, Sesshoumaru, but not right now."

My heart tore up inside—I needed to see her whether my father approved of it or not. "And when will that be?"

"It'll be hard to say. A month, perhaps."

"I…see." Although my manner remained calm, I cursed at my wretched fate over and over. If only there were some way of reversing the spell…but I would most likely need Kagome for that. Already my mind began scheming of ways to travel across the kingdom to her despite my father's disapproval. Right now I was feeling as though I could slay one thousand youkai in exchange for Kagome's heart; much less my father's consent. Again I forced myself to fear tear the image of her wonderful, loving face out of my mind and back to the matter at hand. "Perhaps it would be better if I were to escort you to the land of humans while Inuyasha looks after the castle?"

"No." His answer was immediate. "Although I fully consider him as an heir, the youkai in this land would not take too highly of a hanyou as their leader. Besides, Inuyasha has a swelled ego, with altogether too much pride." At this point, he chuckled a little.

I gave a low growl of annoyance. "…Fine. I shall leave now then."

"Wait." I stopped in my footsteps and waited for him to walk up to me. "…You have changed somehow. There is a twinkle in your eye, Sesshoumaru. I had the same thing when I met Inuyasha's mother." I looked away. "And you don't seem nearly as cynical as you always do. Tell me the truth; what is it?"

My frustration reached its peak. "I did not come here to be questioned and lectured upon."

He sighed and sat back down at his desk, mumbling, "…Oh well. I suppose I will find out soon anyways."

I paid no attention to this remark. Clearly there were bigger things on both of our minds and we had no time to worry about it. Without looking back, I walked calmly out of the room and into the hallway.

* * *

It was exactly two hours later that I saw my father exiting the grounds from a far away window. Envy rose within me for an instant, and also the same blinding anger at my own stupidity for trusting the spell to work. When he was out of sight, I leapt through the hallways and outside the castle to hunt out any youkai that I could sense. As my eyes became more and more bloodshot from rage, my slashing and killing increased. I could feel nothing—no remorse, no concern, no regret. Eventually the odious scent of murdered youkai blood was too much to bear as I could plainly see the caked redness all over my hands and realized what I had done. I shouted a reckless roar that could've reached the heavens, and then collapsed bitterly besides the dozens of soulless carcasses I had created.

Once I came to my senses after awhile, I knew matters would have to be taken into my own hands. If I could just think clearly, then I was certain there would be a way. After digging a quick hole and setting the bodies neatly into it, I sprinted away to a nearby pond, which would be suitable enough for washing the blood away. Once my arms were satisfyingly clean, I sat down on the ground in order to think.

Somehow, I had gone back further with my memories than I had hoped for. But there was something else as well. I could feel it. Perhaps it was because I was remembering the King's memories, and only partially my own. This was his life, not mine. That was the most likely explanation.

Now however, the question of why wasn't important. The most pressing matter was obviously to think of a way of reuniting with Kagome. If it wasn't for my duties at the castle, then I could easily slip away to come see her. But now it wouldn't be easy. It also depended on how long my father would take to return. I could not wait to come with him for another negotiation meeting, so clearly I would have to visit on my own accord.

"…Are you having fun, Sesshoumaru?" A voice said suddenly from within the depths of the trees to break my thoughts away. I immediately jerked my head up in recognition. There was no mistake—that voice could only belong to one person.

"Show yourself, Naraku." I commanded. "I don't have time for this."

A chuckle could be heard. "My apologies. I had forgotten anyone from the royal youkai family is always busy with one thing or another. And yet…" His voice was dripping with a kind of sadistic enjoyment. "…And yet, you seem to have ample amount of time on your hands if you can slay so many youkai in one afternoon without being troubled by it at all. Rather interesting that their leader's son would do that to them, is it not?"

I growled quietly. My previous anger towards him for murder Kagome had only increased. "Show yourself, you coward." I raised my claws.

Another chuckle. "My my, such a dilemma, wouldn't you say? Your claws reek of the smell of blood all the way over here. It must've been quite a massacre. I'm sure your father would be outraged."

I ignored this. "You've had your chance, Naraku. Since you're not brave enough to show yourself, I'll seek you out instead." With that, I leapt through the trees to look for him in the direction that the voice was coming from. The image of Kagome's body being pierced with his fatal blade only quickened my furious pace. My youkai blood began to boil from within me, making it very unwise for anyone to cross my path at the moment.

Suddenly, it occurred to me that I couldn't smell any of his foul scent within the area. Naraku was not even here. "You coward." I muttered. "You don't even dare confront me personally after those accusations."

"We will see each other in time. For now, I am offering a proposal to you."

"I will never make a deal with the likes of you." I snarled back.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. I think you'll find it generous."

"Unlikely." I retorted. "Leave my presence now, or I'll find you myself, wherever you're hiding."

"…Tell me Sesshoumaru, did you know that today the human kingdom will present half of the Shikon no Tama to your father?"

"If your plan is for me to give it to you, you're-"

"-You will be able to keep it. With it, immense power will be brought to the youkai lands. You could take the other half and become the strongest taiyoukai in the continent."

"Forget it." I snarled. "I see through your plan. You hope to steal the Shikon no Tama from me when the timing is right and overthrow my family so you will become the new Emperor."

"I wouldn't dream of it." His voice was filled with sarcastic astonishment. "I can tell you have changed somehow since I've last seen you, Sesshoumaru. You appear to be less cold and demanding. Dare I say gentler?" Another amused chuckle. "With the Shikon on Tama, you could have anything you desire. _Anything_. And you DO desire something…don't you, Sesshoumaru?"

After a moment of not answering to this, Naraku spoke again with even more amusement. "With desire comes a certain weakness, Sesshoumaru. An attachment that is needless. No, but it's not power that you so desire, which only leaves…" A deducing laugh could be heard. "…Love."

"The next time we meet…" I raised my claws. "…Your life will be mine." I slashed down upon the puppet youkai I had found at last within the trees. A small light flashed for an instant, and then all the magic that was inside faded away. I knew deep down that it was definite we would meet again. I would not leave this world until Kagome could become mine with Naraku dead.

Lost in my thoughts from what had just taken place, I walked further into the forest. 'Naraku knows I am in love with someone. Does he know it is with Kagome?' No, I decided. I had not come in any contact with her since I had arrived here. The answer was not _that _obvious. Still, something inside of me thought frantically that I needed to hurry as fast as possible over to her so she could be safe with my protection.

Suddenly, my contemplations were halted when the last bit of trees to my path revealed a secretive, grassy area. But not just any area. This was the exact spot that Kagome and I had mated on long, long ago. A rush of sentimental feelings washed back to me. She had loved me then. She was willing to satisfy my urgent desires. And she allowed me the privilege to be the first to take her where she had never gone before. But now…

I knelt down against the tree. As I sat there, a slow feeling of Kagome's presence came back to me. She laid against my arms and gave me a quick kiss against my neck. I held her closer while she gradually drifted away to sleep. The wish to freeze that moment in my memory forever overwhelmed me. It was the happiest I had ever been. As I opened my eyes once more, Kagome faded away.

'Should I first take care of Naraku? Leave this kingdom secretly to visit her? Or, stay here and do as my father says?' In my heart, I knew Kagome was my first priority. She needed my protection, at the very least. As much as I hated to admit it, it was my brother and the other weak, unworthy humans that normally watched over her. But Kagome didn't have them now. However, she was in no real danger in the human castle…for now…

Suddenly, I heard some rustling within the bushes. "Sesshoumaru!? Where ARE you!? I can smell your scent—I know you're here somewhere!"

I looked at the scenery one last time, and then walked away calmly. "…What is it, Inuyasha?"

After a few moments, his face finally appeared. "Just what do you think you're doing all the way out here!? I've been looking all _over _for you! Our father left you to look after the castle, remember?" He looked at me crossly.

"…I am aware of that." I answered. "I'm not too far from the castle. And why aren't you there?"

He blushed a little then. "That's none of your business!" He looked around. "…But if you really _must _know, I was looking for Kikyo. You haven't seen her by any chance, have you?"

"No. I don't detect her scent in the area."

Inuyasha sighed. "I don't either. She's gone missing. I noticed it first when I was waiting for her to come out of her room, so, uh…we could take a walk in the courtyard. That was fifteen minutes ago."

I frowned. There were certainly more pressing matters on my mind than Inuyasha's love interest. "…Then continue searching if you care so much about her. You're wasting my time." Before he could say anything to this, I leapt away.

* * *

Review Responses:

IcyAsh: Ah yes! =D

Katgome: Why thank you! Unfortunately though, this update was not as quick as I had anticipated…

Blue Rhapsody3: Haha, yeah it was sort of sad wasn't it…

Shadow-Demon14: Aww…Vira hates rotten tomatoes, so she will be sure to make it work out for them!

m1s7ress: Will do! Hope you'll be able to read this update!

Tsuki Yume: To find out what iru anata means, you can go my website and click on the link 'Japanese Dictionary.'

puffin: Heh heh, yeah something like that…

Sankio: Arigato! Glad you like both of them!

Youkai no Yume: I would definitely agree! =D Sadly, Vira likes to torture Sesshoumaru…hehehe…

Sesshy's koi: Yep yep, Kagome's really out there…somewhere…lol.

Satu-chan: Well, you're certainly not the only reviewer to feel sorry for him!

xypherscompany: Don't worry! You KNOW they're going to be reunited somehow…just give it some time!

sweets427: Glad you like the twist, not many seem to right now, heh.

Neko-Yuff16: Arigato! I hope you'll be able to read the next one too!

AngelMiko69: Yeah, I lot of my reviewers seem to be saying I'm evil…why ever could that be? =D

inuyashagirl5: Thanks, glad to hear it!

KouseiJL: Well, your guess is as good as mine as to what went wrong…I'm sure I'll figure it out later though. ;)

Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon: Yeah, he's going to have to stop certain events…like her death…heh heh.

barbara-marie: Thank you for reading it on my site and coming here! I didn't really know if anyone did that.

cubanblood: Sorry hon, but I don't do that…you'll just have to add me to your alert list, ne?

Chaos Babe: Heh guess I wasn't on time with the update then? Sorry!

Miko-Princess: Wow, this is a love/hate relationship, ne? Hahaha. Yes, I will readily admit that I am quite evil…

anime#1fan: Heh heh…well you're rushing a little (okay, more than a little…) far ahead with the kid thing, but we'll see!

DarkPyroPlanet: Vira understands, really! If you want, she will be happy to give you the next chappy of the story to beta read. Will that be okay?

Aishiteru until my dieing day: Huh? When I go into your profile I don't see any one-shots…Vira is confused!

anim3-anj3l: Yeah, I've back for awhile…just been busy I guess!

MoonlightPrincess: Well that's for sure! Lol.

Sesshoumarulovesme: Arigato! Hope you'll like this chappy, too.

the hitokiri battousai himura: Huh? You are confused? If you have any questions, be sure to ask! I'll help, promise!

jazngurl: Glad you have sympathy for him, hehehe…

snowy-angel: Well I'm happy to hear that you have some patience. Sorry this took so long to update.

DoRKyLiCouS: Yeah, it's cute. Sesshoumaru doesn't think so though…

Well that's all. Again, I am SO sorry for the long wait everyone! And remember, there's a map on my fanart section in my webpage for you to see. If you're confused about anything, don't hesitate to ask!! And please be patient with me, Sesshoumaru WILL meet Kagome soon. R&R! Arigato, ja ne!


	5. The Death Of A Miko

Sorry sorry SORRY for the long update! Vira has been verrry busy staring school and stuff. Now that I've gotten back into the swing of things, I'll update much faster. Promise! Gomen! I hope you guys aren't mad for waiting. Anyways, I don't own Inuyasha at all, and here's the next chapter:

* * *

It was discovered a day later that Kikyo was dead…murdered. She had been found in the woods—shot by one of her own arrows. Everyone was puzzled at the question of who could've committed the crime with her own weapon, but I recognized this immediately to be Naraku's doing, one way or another. Inuyasha was clearly devastated by it, and locked himself away in his room. Meanwhile, Kikyo had remained still for two more days until she rose up again, being the powerful miko that she was. But things were different. For the most part, she looked to be emotionless except for an occasional smile when my brother would visit her. Kikyo was now a haunting shell, and nothing more. On one occasion before his daily visit, I pulled Inuyasha aside.

"This is part of Naraku's doing."

He looked to the wall sadly. "I know. I overheard you talking about him the other day. I sent some hunter youkai to seek him out, but this 'Naraku' that you speak of seems to be as elusive as the new moon on a cloudy night. I can't seem to detect his scent from anywhere."

"He's a coward." I answered. "Naraku will go to great lengths in order to his trail." I paused thoughtfully. "He did not…kill Kikyo randomly." I used the word delicately in from of him. "His elaborate plot is starting to unfold."

Inuyasha jerked his head up. "Nani? What do you mean? Just who the hell _is _this guy!?"

"By killing Kikyo, she has weakened in miko powers. In fact, most of her energy is being spent trying to stay in this world. She isn't capable of doing most of the things she once did. Her great healing powers…have almost completely faded."

He nodded. "Yes, it was once thought that she could revive the dead if she had really wanted to. But now…all Kikyo can do is try to stay here." He balled his fists in tight anger. An aura of immeasurable hate was starting to flow from him.

"Naraku knew that would happen." I explained calmly. "He did not want someone who could cure death to be living. His next target is most assuredly the royal youkai family…us. He plans to overthrow our father with a swift death and claim the throne. Kikyo would've revived us from the dead and thus ruin his plans"

Inuyasha scoffed. "Impossible. You're next in line. He can't just become the new Emperor when there are two heirs."

My brow deepened. "He can with half of the Shikon no Tama. The youkai in this land are begging for a leader that is willing to use it for war against the human kingdom. They'd be eager to overthrow us."

His eyes widened. "Then…our father…" I nodded. "We have to hurry. It may already be too late."

I glanced outside. "It's not. For now. Look out there." Inuyasha peered out the window curiously to see our father walking once again into the castle.

He let out a sigh of relief. "He's okay, then."

"For this moment." I added with unmoved emotion. "Naraku does not plan to strike any time soon. In fact, he thinks we know nothing of his plot."

He looked at me. "And how do _you_, then?"

"I have seen…events to come."

His expression turned to bewilderment. "How!?" But at that moment, we heard our father coming up the stairs to greet us.

* * *

While Inuyasha went up to visit Kikyo, I stayed behind to talk with him. When he entered the room, he immediately proclaimed "Come here, Sesshoumaru. Your father has brought back a priceless item from the human lands after the negotiation meeting. Come and see!"

As he unraveled the cloth hiding it, I barely gave the item a glance. Predictably, it was one half of the Shikon no Tama. "Queen Higurashi gave that to you while there, I suppose?"

He nodded with glowing eyes. "Yes. After the negotiation meeting and a short ceremony, the Queen broke the jewel in half and gave me one of the parts as a symbol of her trust in our alliance. I'll be sure to keep that trust fully."

Everything was falling into place, then. Once again history was showing me that there was the familiar pattern of it all: Kikyo was dead, Naraku was lurking in the shadows, and my father had one half of the Shikon no Tama. What happened next in the story? I thought back deeply. Then, I remembered suddenly—next was the Queen's untimely departure. But it would be of natural causes and there wasn't anything I could do to prevent it. Then, I would visit Kagome as an ambassador to console her for the loss…and my father would be slain, but not during my first trip to see Kagome, but rather…the second. And _that _would be the moment I would wait for Naraku. Until then, I would continue to play my part.

Perhaps, then, that I _was _sent back in time with my memories further than I wanted to for a reason. Perhaps…perhaps, in order to win Kagome's heart, I would first have to set things right again. Was it something that Bokusenou's leaves had done? Or was it the _real _Sesshoumaru of this world that wanted me to fix everything? I had no way of knowing for sure, so, for right now, I decided not to speculate further.

"You should not have accepted it. The power is too tempting to not fall into the wrong hands."

"I will keep it locked away carefully." He insisted. "No one will know where it is except for me."

"Even so, I would not tell many that we have half of the jewel now." I made a mental note to later follow my father secretly and see where he would hide it. The task wouldn't be easy, but if I could catch Naraku in the act, then surely his defeat would be swift.

At that moment, Inuyasha appeared from Kikyo's room with a grave expression. Our father noticed this. "What's the matter, Inuyasha? Aren't you glad to see that my party has returned from the journey?"

He glanced at him. "I knew you came back, and I'm glad for it. But…my mind is preoccupied with more serious things."

The proud smiled faded from his face slowly. "What do you mean?"

Inuyasha appeared as though he was trying to tell him the news, but the words couldn't quite form coherently. Instead, he simply turned to Kikyo's room and gestured to it weakly. Our father needed nothing more to be conveyed, and walked swiftly across the room to where his son pointed. I followed behind him curiously while Inuyasha stayed there.

As we got closer to the door, his face turned more and more grim. "There is no scent." He observed singularly. "Is Kikyo in there?"

"Hai." I answered. I needed to say nothing more, as he was already making his own deductions as we entered the room.

What we first saw was Kikyo under the sheets of her bed with the appearance of being fast asleep…but both of us knew better.

"She's dead."

"Hai." I said again simply.

"When?"

"We believe it was three days ago, because that was when Inuyasha realized she was missing, but…Kikyo was found a day after that."

He looked at me sharply. "What do you mean? Are you implying that she didn't die of natural causes, Sesshoumaru!?"

"There was an arrow—hers—found in her body."

"Murder?" He bent down to look at Kikyo closer. "There is someone powerful enough to kill the strongest miko in this land?"

I looked away, knowing fully well who it was. "Why don't you ask her who did it yourself?" I couldn't answer directly just yet—all the events carefully planned out could be altered quickly.

My father stared at me again. "Ask…her?" At that moment, Kikyo stirred a little under the sheets. "…I see." He said with comprehension. "No scent—an empty shell…a spirit still attached to this world."

After a moment passed, she opened her eyes slowly and looked at us with no emotion or recognition whatsoever. He proceeded to ask her a few questions, but she simply would not reply. I stood watching in the background until he finally gave up to let her rest while we left.

* * *

Several days passed as I waited for the next event to happen. I had decided it would be far better to let certain things take place until my moment would come to change the course of time. Meanwhile, Kikyo had begun to talk—but only to Inuyasha, and only one sentence at a time. Despite this, he was happy to see her making progress. She explained briefly that she noticed one of her arrows was missing, but by then it was too late. Unfortunately, since she was shot in the back, Kikyo obviously did not see the face of her murderer. Although this trouble my father greatly, it didn't bother me, since I knew Naraku had probably not done the killing directly, but instead sent out one of his minions to do everything for him.

Then, things had remained relatively quiet until the next event took place—Queen Higurashi of the human land had died. At last this was my cue to set out for a visit to Kagome.

My father called me into his room. "Sesshoumaru, I have received some terrible news today."

I played my part and pretended to be surprised. "What is it?"

"The Queen has passed away."

"Queen Higurashi? Of the human kingdom?"

He nodded sadly. I imagined for a moment what Kagome was feeling right now—her mother, who wasn't exactly _her _mother, had died. Would she grieve over this? I knew that the answer was most likely yes—her kind heart would be fragile in a situation like this.

"It was of...natural causes?"

He looked surprised. "Of course. You remember how ill she's been lately, right Sesshoumaru?"

"Hai." Of course, I really didn't.

"I want you to do a small task for me. She had a daughter named Kagome." A tiny amount of joy managed to seep through in my calm expression. At last, I would be able to meet her. "Go to the human kingdom and visit her—after all, she is next in line for the throne. Assure Kagome that this kingdom will grieve over her loss, and make it clear that we fully intend to keep our alliance. Do you understand, Sesshoumaru?"

I almost smiled. "I will be an ambassador, then?"

He nodded. "Will you be able to do this?"

"I'll leave immediately." He might have become slightly suspicious from me being so eager, but I didn't mind.

"Very well. A horse has been left by the front gate. I want you to be back here in three days at most."

"...Fine." I grumbled. Three days would not be nearly enough time to explain everything to Kagome, but it was better than nothing. The journey itself took one half of a day, and I was already wasting time by standing here and talking.

"Three days." He repeated. I nodded again in comprehension and quickly left the room.

* * *

As I was walking quickly down the halls, I met Inuyasha along the way. He gave me a questioning look. "Are you leaving to go somewhere, Sesshoumaru? You're in a hurry."

"I'm going to the human kingdom for a short time." My pace increased. I did not have time for trivial things such as this.

"Why?" Apparently he did not see or mind my annoyance with him.

"I'm going to act as an ambassador."

"Is it because the Queen died? I heard the news this morning. Anything I can do to help?"

"Watch over the land with our father and be on the lookout for Naraku. If he is sighted, send the message to me." He nodded to show that he understood. With one last look at the castle, I turned and started my journey to the human kingdom.

* * *

The journey to the borders between the two lands took about a half day. During that time, I saw much of the resident youkai. Overall, they seemed to be living peaceful lives. Whenever I would pass a few of them, they would bow their heads to me as a sign of respect. Some lived in clans. Others lived by themselves. As I journeyed farther and farther from the castle, I began to realize just how vast the variety of all the youkai there really was. Obviously, it must have been a great task to unit all of them into one kingdom. But my father managed it somehow. I questioned the stability of the Empire, however. How many of these youkai were _really _loyal to the kingdom? Could Naraku really succeed in overthrowing my family?

When I reached the gate into the human land, the guards looked at me with a cautious eye. I could sense that getting in would not be entirely easy, but I didn't care. At this point, nothing would stop me from seeing Kagome's face again.

"…Why are you here, Lord Sesshoumaru?" One of them asked me. "Why didn't your father come instead?"

"He just came back from his journey and is very tired. He sent me here to act as an ambassador for him." There was a small murmur through the guards. Clearly, they still did not trust me. "We heard about the death of your Queen, and our kingdom would like to extend its condolences."

That did the trick. A moment later, they slowly opened the gate for me. True, I could have slashed my way through, killing them along the way, but I would pay my respect for Kagome's men…imbeciles that they were.

"This way, then." One of the guards said to me after stepping forward. "I'll escort you to our castle."

I nodded numbly. The sentence was barely heard. With every step closer to the castle that we took, my heart was beating faster and faster. At last, I would get a chance to see her. At last. At last. If I had been human, nervousness might have fallen upon me. But since I wasn't, thankfully, I remained calm and determined on the outside. Now was not the time to let my emotions take over. In fact, the illusion of a professional attitude was probably for the best.

As we moved closer to the castle, a wave of memories crashed back to me. Here, Kagome and I had lived as a married couple. We worked together in order to solve the mystery of our arrival, and the same place that we gradually fell in love.

"Well, here we are." The escort stepped aside and waited for the door leading into the castle to fall across the moat completely. Once that was done, I nodded to him and proceeded inside slowly.

Almost immediately I was greeted by a handful of servants. Various questions were asked, such as how well my father was doing, what the journey to this place was like, and whether or not I had eaten enough along the way.

I pushed them back one by one until the head maid led me away from the crowd. I told her that seeing Kagome was of the utmost urgency and importance. She reminded me that her mother had died not too long ago, and it would be best to leave Kagome alone for now in her grief. I respectfully declined to wait, and she knew I would be firm in the matter.

"Very well. Please wait in our negotiation room while I send for her." I nodded and watched her walk away.

Two more escorts led me into the specified room. There I sat down and waited patiently while they closed the door behind them. A slow feeling began to creep through me, but I didn't know what it was. After all this time, I would finally be able to see her. Would she hate me for putting her into this world? Or maybe she would be surprised that I too knew of what was going on? It was all I could do to speculate, and to hope beyond hope. 'Kagome is kind-hearted.' I reminded myself. But certainly she would not greet me with true happiness…would she?

My thoughts froze as I heard the door off to the side push open. 'Kagome.' Her familiar, _wonderful_ scent touched my nose. My heart beat faster and faster as each inch of the door swung wider while I looked on, trying not to rush to her in a frenzy behind the door.

* * *

Review Responses:

Tokoyami Mitsukai: Heh don't worry about it. Thanks for the review!

Beautiful Witch Hunter Robin: Yeah, and I hope you keep reading! Really, I do! Ain't nobody's getting killed, you hear?

puffin: We'll probably never see the story from Kagome's POV, but who knows…

Pixy-Misa-Misao-Amano: Arigato! Glad you like it! =D

Harmony8390: Thank you. This update wasn't exactly quick, but what can we do, ne?

cubanblood: Well he needs to time everything just right, otherwise the consequences could be dire, heh.

anim3-ang3l: Thanks! Glad you like it so far!

m1s7ress: Heh, I don't think Naraku is bi. But man, that'd be a weird plot twist…XD

Youkai no Yume: I have no idea if Kagome knows what's going on….best to figure that out by the next chapter! Heh.

Tsuki Yume: Exactly! Delicateness is essential when dealing with time, ne?

snowy-angel: Well by the time he realized this it was too late. Also, he can't change things too much, or certain events won't happen.

Choas Babe: Arigato! Hopefully my next update will be faster…

barbara-marie: With luck, his father won't know about the blood fest, lol.

KouseiJL: Yeah, maybe you're right. I guess it's because he had Kagome one his mind, ne?

EvilEssie PIxIE: COOKIE!!! Well now, I just _have _to do anything you ask with this story. XD

Sesshoumarulovesme: Cool! Was it fun? I've never been there…

Supreme Neo slytherin Countess: I switched it to angst because Sesshoumaru isn't happy that she doesn't love him like she once did.

DarkPyroPlanet: Hey girl, glad to see ya. I e-mailed you again, but it was only yesterday. How much time should I give you for beta?

Sesshys Hime: Ah, you're making me blush. Thanks though, I just hope I can live up to your expectations…heh…

the hitokiri battousai kenshin: Close, but she's dead. Lol.

fluffys-sidesick: Thanks! Will do!

Yuna of Paradise: Vira wants to see the movie but she'd have to get them online…

MoonlightPrincess: You certainly can't, that's for sure.

Blue Rhapsody3: Eh, don't worry. He'll get better, promise!

Razzle: Uhhh…sorry, looks like she already died! =D Vira is very evil, ne?

Miko-Princess: Complications? Yes, hopefully there will be less in the next chapter though. Less confusing that way!

Katgome: Yep, he found her in this chappy! Hopefully they'll be happy.

Wyntermajik: Yummy, brownie points! XD Thanks though, I suppose this IS a weird kind of story, ne?

yuki kesuma: I will! Hope you love this story just as much!

Yuna of Paradise (again): Hmm, well I was thinking of a Kiba/Blue pairing…do you think that would work?

AngelMiko69: No no, I am quite evil! Poor Sesshoumaru! Hehehe…

Again, thanks for all the reviews—it really makes me happy that so many of you are interested in the sequel! With luck, this whole thing is making somewhat of some sense to you guys? Maybe? Hopefully my next update will be faster. Much, much, much faster. Heh. Anyways, R&R! Arigato, ja ne!


	6. The New Queen Of Humans

Hi everyone, I'm here for another update. Who here has started school? Those who have probably know that it sucks! It's been draining a lot of Vira's time, and she needs a lot of sleep. She's sad that she can't update as quick as she used to. Well enough about my sobbing, let's move on to the A/Ns:

1) I don't have a snowball's chance in hell of owning Inuyasha.

2) A lot of my reviewers have been wondering when we'll see a chapter from Kagome's P.O.V. sometime. The answer is never, unless, similarly to The Involuntary King and Queen, Sesshoumaru dies. And now, while I leave you all pondering about that, hehehe, the next A/N…

3) Currently I'm in the process of drawing a pic with Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Look for it soon.

Hm, that seems to be all. Alrighty, thanks for waiting, and here's the next chappy:

* * *

My eyes were soothed from worry as my wonderful Kagome entered the room. She was wearing an elegant, jade-colored robe with gold stitches. On her head was a small crown, shaped like a rose vine wrapped around the top. I detested the slight amount of perfume that she was wearing—it masked her own, natural scent. Other than these things, Kagome looked to be much unchanged. As she approached me I observed her confused expression, which she must have kept for some time now.

Did she remember everything? I decided to test her knowledge. "Hello, Kagome." I motioned over to a chair. She walked gracefully over and sat down. As she looked at me again, I noticed she had an intense stare, as if trying to remember something about me.

This was a good sign. And a start.

"I'm sorry to hear about your mother."

Her face darkened, regrettably. "Oh, t-that's okay. She, um…she lived a happy life."

'She thinks I don't know who she really is.' I realized after a short moment. 'She thinks I belong in this world…as far as she is concerned, I'm just an ambassador.' But that meant Kagome didn't remember our relationship after all. 'No matter. I'll build everything back up from the start.'

"My father instructed me to tell you that our kingdom has no intention of breaking our alliance. We will share your grievances over the Queen's death."

"Th-thank you." Kagome stuttered. "…That's, uh, very kind…" Clearly, she was not used to talking so formally about matters such as the alliance between two kingdoms. Just as before. I almost smiled, but managed to keep a professional tone.

"And our Shikon no Tama half is well hidden."

"Great. Fantastic." Kagome mumbled without much enthusiasm. She continued to look at me with faint suspicion.

Finally, I decided to ask…indirectly. "What's the matter, Kagome? Is something wrong?" As I used one of my gentler tones, reserved only for her, my trap was set.

"…Well, no, it's just that…I…" She paused for a brief instant. "There's something about you, but I can't quite seem to…remember…I sort of want to as you a question, but you'll think I'm crazy."

A small amount of joy flickered through me, and I began to hope beyond all hope. I was not without my caution, however. I needed to be absolutely sure of some things first. "I will respectfully answer any question you ask to me."

She was silent for a moment to think, and then sighed. "I feel as though I should be remembering something...about you." Kagome glanced at me out of the corner of her eye. "A voice inside of me is saying that I've been here before, but...some stuff is different. I can't explain it at all. Do you...know what I mean?" I forced my gaze to go from her to the window. What was the best thing to say?

"I think I might. What do you suppose is different, Kagome?"

"When I first looked at you..." She mumbled slowly. "...I knew that you would have some answers for me. The strange feeling came back to me then, like I was forgetting something important. This world isn't the one that I'm used to, so I was hoping that a few questions could be explained..."

"What kind of questions?"

She looked out the nearby window, the same one I was facing. "I...I don't even know where to begin...there's too many of them...I've been so confused lately..."

I sat up in my chair. "You never know." I hinted hopefully. "I may be able to help you, Kagome."

Her head whipped back to me, which caught me slightly off-guard. "Alright then. For starters, why do you call me just 'Kagome'? Everyone here addresses me by Lady Kagome—even the ones at my meetings with people from outside the castle."

I was quick to realize that she had me, but I wasn't expecting it to be so soon and sudden. "Would you prefer it if I address you by that formal attachment?"

"Hm...not really." Kagome admitted. Her eyes lowered. "...And I think _you _know why. I landed in this world somehow, and so did you when the attack fell down on both of us." 'Her stare is as dangerous as mine.' I mused. "You _know _what I mean."

"I know more than you realize." I answered with some admittance in my voice. "Much, much more." Her interrogation skill was one to be reckoned with.

"I've been thinking a lot since I came here." She continued. "So far, here's what I've managed to piece together: the last thing I remember doing was sitting down to eat lunch with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo. My meal tasted bizarrely different. You showed up then, Sesshoumaru, and challenged Inuyasha to a duel. This was unprovoked from him. At this point, I started to feel very strange. Some memories that I can't seem to fully recall began coming in small wisps."

'Memories.' I thought. 'If only I wasn't cursed by them.'

"…And the very last thing I can recall is you picking my up just in time for Inuyasha's attack to fall down on us. Next thing I know, I'm in this strange place that I feel like I've been at before, and one of the first things I thought about…was you." She blushed a little then, but maybe it was only my imagination. "And I don't know why. But I have a STRONG feeling you brought me here on purpose."

At this point I could tell that she was highly unhappy about our situation. Of course, I didn't expect her to be happy…at first. But before that, I needed to…refresh some memories. Quickly I devised a plan.

"You're right." I answered while trying to hide all affection in my voice. "I _did _bring you into this world for a reason. This is not the first time you've been here, Kagome. That's why you're having flashbacks of things from the past."

Her eyes widened. "You really _did _have a hand in this? But then, what reason was it-"

"-I cannot say for now." I replied with a hair of sadness that was undetectable to her. "You will understand in time, and then you'll see why." If I would've told her the truth about our past relationship, then she would have been utterly disgusted at the moment, I knew.

Just as I had once been with humans.

But over time, we had settled our differences, which were the barriers between our love. I had seen Kagome for what she truly was—a kind-hearted and gentle person. Well, now I would do the same for her so she could see me as something besides one not to be trusted.

I rose from my chair. "I will be staying here for three days. We will talk another time before then. For now…" I walked over to her with an unsuspicious manner and gently took her hand to press a small kiss against it. To my dismay, she shrank back, but it was clear in her face that old memories had once again been stirred. "…Farewell." I timed my exit perfectly, and I knew that Kagome would be wondering about that kiss for the rest of the day.

* * *

As much as I hated to leave Kagome after being away from her for so long, I knew she needed a little time to think, and I respected that. In the meantime, I was off to investigate. Hopefully, I would find some clues as to how her life had been so far here.

I tried to move around as quietly as possible, but it was hard with my recognizable face of the Emperor's son. As I passed one room, I immediately felt the presence of death. Judging by the monks and servants moving about, I had deduced that the ex-Queen was inside there. When I rounded the corner, one of the busy monks promptly ran into me. My face flitted with anger until I could get a proper look at him.

Surprise fell to me. "Miroku?" Yes, it was indeed him. I recalled quickly to when I first came to this world and remembered that he was the Head Monk of the human castle. And now, he was probably fulfilling his duty with the burial process.

"G-Gomen!" Miroku bowed deeply. "I'm sorry, truly, but I was in a hurry-" He looked up at me, and his eyes widened. "You're…Sesshoumaru, the Emperor's son…are you not?"

I nodded impassively.

"I see." He began to look very uncomfortable. "I apologize deeply once again. As you can see, they'll be needing me for things soon, so if you'll excuse me…" He began to leave.

"Wait." He looked back at me cautiously. "Tell me, how are Sango and that neko of hers doing?"

Almost immediately after saying that, I regretted it. At this point of time, Miroku probably had not met the woman named Sango yet. It was still too early, and it was evident that he had no idea what I was talking about.

"I don't know who you're talking about, frankly. Are you…feeling okay, Lord Sesshoumaru? Or perhaps you're thinking of another monk?"

I nodded quickly. "Yes, that must be it. Well…carry on, then." Miroku bowed again and went back to work. I moved on as well to the next few hallways while thinking quietly about what had just occurred.

* * *

Eventually I reached a place I was very familiar with—it was our bedroom, where we had once slept as a married couple. Curiosity controlled me at this point, and I entered quietly to inspect further. Obviously, the bed was much smaller, as this was only a room for one person now. The entire room was simply filled with the scent of Kagome, which I enjoyed to the fullest, although it was quite empowering to my nearly famished nose.

Nothing looked to be out of the ordinary, when all of a sudden I saw a single book placed neatly under the pillow of her bed—it was almost concealed. I walked over to it calmly and picked it up.

My eyes widened from complete shock as I looked down at the old cover. This was none other than the same book that Kagome had picked up from the ground when I had dropped it mistakenly in my haste. It had seemed like years ago, but the memory was alive in my mind. With a newfound delight in my discovery, I traced my fingers around the edges and realized that there was a bookmark a little towards the beginning.

Upon opening it up to that given page, I studied the content there carefully. It was a poem, and some of the words were underlined, probably from Kagome. Although my ability to read was not the best, I could make out almost all the words:

**_The Wife's Lament_**

****

**I draw these words from my deep sadness**

**For the tossing waves: I fretted at dawn**

**As to where in the world my lord might be**

**In my sorrow I set out then**

**A friendless wanderer, to search for my man.******

**But that man's kinsmen laid secret plans**

**To part us, so that we should live**

**Most wretchedly, far from each other**

**In this wide world; I was seized with longing.**

**My lord asked me to live with him here**

**I had few loved ones, loyal friends**

**In this country, that is reason for grief.**

**Then I found my own husband was ill-starred,**

**Sad at heart, pretending, plotting**

**Murder behind a smiling face.**** How often**

**We swore that nothing but death should ever**

**Divide us; that is all changed now;**

**Our friendship is as if it had never been**

**Early and late, I must undergo hardship**

**Because of the feud of my own dearest one**

**Men forced me to live in a forest grove,**

**Under an oak tree in the earth cave.******

**This cavern is age-old; I am choked with longings.**

**Gloomy are the valleys; too high the hills**

**Harsh strongholds overgrown with briars:**

**A joyless abode.**** The journey of my lord so often**

**Cruelly seizes me. There are lovers on earth**

**Lovers alive who lie in bed**

**When I pass through this earth-cave alone**

**And out under the oak tree at dawn**

**There I must sit through the long summer's day**

**And there I mourn my miseries,**

**My many hardships; for I am never able**

**To quiet the cares of my sorrowful mind**

**All the longings that are my life's lot.******

**Young men must always be serious in mind**

**And stout-hearted; they must hide**

**Their heartaches, that host of constant sorrows**

**Behind a smiling face.******

**Whether he is master**

**Of his own fate or exiled in a far-off land—**

**Sitting under rocky storm cliffs, chilled**

**With hoar-frost, weary in mind**

**Surrounded by the sea in some sad place**

**My husband is caught in the clutches of anguish;**

**Over and over again he recalls a happier home.**

**Grief goes side by side with those**

**Who suffer longing for a loved one.**

After digesting this in my mind, I noticed sadly that a few dried teardrops had been scattered on the page. They were hers. As I re-read everything, I had come to a few conclusions: one, it was obvious that Kagome did not have a fun time here alone while in the castle. My guess was that she had felt heavily confined. Add this to the fact that this wasn't her true home, and it was no surprise she felt this way.

Two, Kagome had been experiencing some emotions and memories that were strange to her. She had missed the warmth that I gave in our futon—just as I did when I first arrived in the youkai castle—without knowing why. Also, apparently Kagome too felt my yearning for her somehow, which she had unconsciously returned. Was it some unknown link between us? If so, why didn't I feel anything as well?

Three, she had clearly missed her friends and her old home. Was the loneliness really _that _terrible in this place? I supposed it would be, if you had constantly thought that someone was missing in your life. And this was the pain that Kagome had unwillingly felt. My guilt swiftly rose at this knowledge.

"Kagome…I…I did not mean…for you to suffer so…forgive me, I am a selfish taiyoukai that is plagued down with love for you."

"Sesshoumaru?"

In this moment of my grief, I had not even sensed her presence approach me. I whirled around and tried to portray an innocent manner. But it was too late—the evidence was plain to see in my hands.

She moved closer. "What was that you said just now? And is that what I think it is you're holding?" Before I could say anything in defense, Kagome walked over and took it away with an angry air.

Now, to be fair, I should not have gone rummaging through her possessions. I remembered that female humans liked to have more privacy than any other creature. So of course she would be upset. But I had not counted on actually being _caught_. Unfortunately, the poem had distracted me so much that I had failed to notice her presence in the room. This would be a fatal error, I knew, in my courtship process with her.

"What did you say just now?" Kagome repeated.

I stared at her dumbly. "I…didn't say anything."

She rolled her eyes. "…Sure. And what were you doing with my book?"

"It looked familiar, that's all." So it wasn't the best excuse that I could come up with. I cursed at myself for violating any trust she once had.

"Please leave." She answered numbly. Clearly, she didn't believe me. I had no choice but to obey this request, and left the room with much hesitation. I didn't blame her at all for being mad. I was my own stupidity. For the next few days I would have to tread lightly and be even more affectionate.

* * *

Review Responses:

anim3-ang3l: Ja ne means to say goodbye. I think.

Wyntermajik: Well I guess she wasn't too happy. But who could blame her?

Sesshoumaru-is-my-master: Arigato! Will do!

KouseiJL: Yes yes! Keep baking more cookies to make Vira happy! =D

Beautiful Witch Hunter Robin: Well that sucks that your life isn't doing so well. It can be hard sometimes, but there are good things too, right? Like your story! Update please! Well, if you have time anyways...

SakuraPetal13: Hahaha well they're in a castle right now in an A/U so there's no need for a screen door. As for the America question, well, America didn't really exist back in the Feudal Era. lol

barbara-marie: Yes, if only you could kill Naraku with your bare hands. It'd be a lot easier for Sesshoumaru!

Redeyes: Gomen. Don't worry, everything will work out, you'll see.

Supreme Neo slytherin Countess: Hmm, a son...interesting...Well I can't kill off Sesshoumaru, too many people would hate me for that!

snowy-angel: Wow, you have no idea how much of a relief that is to me. I thought things weren't making sense at all! Glad to see everything is starting to fit.

MoonlightPrincess: Yeah, a lot of you guys have been calling me evil...hehehe.

m1s7ress: Yep, he's going to alter what would've happened. And no, this will never be from Kagome's P.O.V. anymore, that is, unless Sesshoumaru dies, lol.

rOsExPeTaLz: Ah, you're making me blush! Glad you liked my other story!

rOsExPeTaLz (again): Yep, we'll just have to wait and see...

rOsExPeTaLz (again): Thank you! And I'll write more if you gimme cookies! =D

rOsExPeTaLz (again): Hahaha yes I know I'm evil. Thank you for taking the time to read everything though!

Sesshoumarulovesme: Okay, I won't stop the story...lol. Tell me how school went!

BlueDove: Well you may have to expect more of them, because I'm evil and all...

AngelMiko69: Yes, that's the question: who's more evil, Vira or Naraku? XD

Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon: Yes, unfortunately school will be taking a big cut in my updates...but I won't forget about this story! Promise!

Dragon of Sesshoumaru: Ooh, pocky! Then I'll update three days in a row! =D

DarkPyroPlanet: Did you get my e-mail this time? You never sent anything back, and Vira is sad...

kittykathy: Hehe, yeah I suppose you could say a have a very big imagination...

Youkai no Yume: Aw, poor Yume's hair! Don't worry, another cliffie prolly won't happen for awhile though.

xypherscompany: Well I guess I don't want to die, so I'll keep writing! Heh heh.

Sesshyz Koishii: I'm 'fraid there won't be anymore of Kagome's P.O.V. since this will be shown strictly from Sesshoumaru's viewpoint.

Sesshys Hime: Hahaha, glad to see I'm living up to your expectations. But who knows how long it'll last!?

ThunderingWolfDemonOfTheNight: Wow, you hit your guess right on the mark! lol.

fluffys-sidesick: Arigato, I will! Thanks for the review!

cubanblood: Well she's kind of starting to remember things, but it'll still be awhile...

Yuna of Paradise: I dunno, I always thought of Cheza as like a little sister to Kiba, not a lover. But meh. Anyways, I hope school went well for you! And cool, a wallscroll!

yuki kesuma: Nope, just herself! And as you can tell, she's pretty mad from being taken from her home...

Blue Rhapsody3: Will do, thanks for the review!

And that's a wrap. Soon my dears, soon Kagome will see. She'll come through! I promise. Sesshoumaru still has some work to do though! Until the next update, R&R! Arigato, ja ne!


	7. The Days Filled With Paradise

Hey everyone, it's time for a new update. This has probably taken me the most time yet, but alas, I've been very busy. Vira gets little breaks! Anyways, before we get to the story, some A/Ns:

1) What a surprise, yet again I don't own Inuyasha…

2) Did anyone see the last week's episode of the new Inuyashas and Wolf's Rain? Oh MAN! XD They could NOT have left off with a bigger cliffie, I'm telling you. Evil! Evil I say! Well soon I'll see what happens, I suppose. Heh heh.

3) C2!? What's that!? Vira is highly confused and hasn't been around that much to know…if any of her readers would be kind of enough to fill her in, that would be very useful and much appreciated!

4) It's here at last—this chapter has the first lemon in the story. Yes you heard me. However, and I can't stress this enough because there's always _someone _who doesn't understand, this is the edited version because this site doesn't allow lemons. Nevertheless, to view the lemon (and the correct version of this story…it'll make more sense that way) go to my homepage, which is in my profile. This one isn't too graphic, but I took it out of here just in case. So yeah.

I think that's all. With that in mind, here is the next chapter of this story, I hope you guys like it!:

* * *

I walked down the hallways with a fast pace. There was someone I knew I had to see as soon as possible. My hope was that a great number of my questions would be answered. And I had many, many of them. By this time, I knew the way by heart, and so I traveled quickly.

Soon, I came to a small home with a sizable garden. After knocking swiftly three times, the old woman of the household came and opened it half a minute later. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, Kaede."

She did not look surprised to see me. "Ah, Lord Sesshoumaru. Ye have been expected for some time now since I heard of your arrival. Please, come in. I just came back from fixing up the garden." She motioned me inside briskly. I had only been here once, but by judging from the neat, orderly way things had been kept, much had remained unchanged. The old woman gestured to a nearby chair, but I declined.

"I won't stay here long."

"Ah." Kaede nodded and went over to take the kettle off while she continued talking to me. "I suppose then, that ye have turned out to be much like your father. As an ambassador over here, he was never at full ease. 'Tis a trait ye must share."

I didn't come here for light chatter from an old, rambling woman, and I was fully prepared to move straight to the point. "Tell me, how has the Princess been doing now that her mother has passed away?"

"…A very curious affair. She does not seem to be as grievous as one might have expected. 'Tis almost as though her mother's death does not trouble her that much. Strange, too, that Kagome loved the Queen deeply, and was always concerned until her final days…"

"And what of their half of the Shikon no Tama?"

"It's well hidden within the castle's walls. Ye need not be concerned about it." She moved over to me and handed over a cup before sitting down comfortably on a chair to the side. "In fact, only Kagome and myself know where it is currently."

This was an interesting piece of information. "We have a powerful enemy in our kingdom. Have you heard of Naraku?"

There was no reaction from her. "No, I have not. Perhaps…is he the foul creature that murdered my sister?"

"So you _did _hear about Kikyo's death."

"Hai. I told Kikyo she was a fool for living in the youkai kingdom, but she didn't listen of course." Kaede sipped her tea with apparent regret. "…But what could an old woman like me do about it, after all…"

I didn't need to hear about the spinster's laments. "Naraku may come over here and attack as well. You should be fully prepared for it."

"…I know." Kaede answered. "But the Shikon no Tama half will protect us. He'll be of no match."

But I needed to be absolutely sure that Kagome would be safe if something like that were to ever occur. "It might not be enough. Tell me, how many warriors does the castle hold?"

"Several hundred." Kaede answered smoothly. "And plenty more in the villages and farms."

"That won't stop Naraku." I insisted. "He could sweep away your army with one finger. You need more than mere mortal men."

She shrugged. "But by then your kingdom would have already take care of that problem, would ye have not? Or is our alliance about to be broken over such a simple matter?" Kaede eyed me carefully.

"…No." This conversation had taken a wrong turn from the crafty old woman, I realized. Did she know more than I thought she knew? "We _will _deal with Naraku ourselves. But you should still protect everyone here just in case."

"Ah." She murmured. "But if mortal men and the Shikon no Tama aren't enough to stop this Naraku ye talk about, then what means do we have of protection?"

I flexed my claws slightly from my seat. "…Then, send a message over to me and I will deal with him personally."

Kaede nodded in comprehension before another sip. I rose up to leave, but she motioned to me. "…Will ye be attending the dinner tomorrow night? It would be an honor, of course, to see one of the Emperor's sons there."

I stopped. "Dinner?" I had planned on eating something, of course, but…

"Yes. 'Tis part of the funeral process for the late Queen. Some speeches will be made, and after that, Kagome will be crowned the Lady of the Humans. We think of it as one more, final farewell for the Queen."

'Kagome will be crowned…' Excellent. After the ceremony, when everything would quiet down, it would be a perfect time to tell her all that she wanted to know. "Very well." I answered. "I will attend it."

"Oh, excellent, excellent." She beamed. "Everyone will be anxious to see your face, I imagine. Well, goodbye for now." With that, Kaede nodded farewell as I made my exit from her home.

* * *

My next task was to find Kagome. The sun was coming down and dinner would come soon enough in the castle. Therefore, the chance was good that she would be in the royal dinner room. So, that was where I would look for her first.

As I walked away down the path, I thought about my mistake earlier when she discovered me in her room. What would be the best way to remedy it? "A gift." Perhaps I could present something to her. I remembered the idea that most female humans like a small present from her affectionate other. But what would be sufficient enough for Kagome and her forgiveness?

"The best gift that I could possibly give her," I decided, "Would be information. How she came to be here, and…why."

'That is, of course, if she'll allow me the chance to talk with her…' The wretched hole in my heart grew a little larger with the concept that she might be exceptionally mad at me. 'If Kagome is the same woman that I once fell in love with, and she for myself, then she will soon soften with her sediments.' If my love was true, and it _was_, then destiny only needed to run its course. 'At any rate, Kagome is starting to remember everything little by little. It's only a matter of time.' There was hope for us yet, and I did not intend to lose it.

After dinner (Kagome was not present when I sat down to eat), I made my way wearily to the room set for me during my stay. As I climbed in, the sheets felt cold and the mattresses felt lonely and spacious. I sighed with full discontentment. Soon, sleep came to me.

* * *

The next day, a swift knock on the door from a servant pulled me from my dreams (they involved me saving Kagome bravely from a huge youkai that looked to be seemingly undefeatable, while afterwards my prize was her heart and a thankful kiss). I groaned and sat up numbly with a sense of overall grogginess. But this didn't last for too long, because I knew many things had to be done today, and a lot of it would involve seeing Kagome. This would be enough of an incentive for me. After preparing for the day, I walked calmly out of my room while glancing about in the hallway.

I smelled the various smells of breakfast. Already it was on the table ready for me as I entered the room. The bubbly cooks greeted me with a smile, and I sat down to eat quickly. The food was not exactly what a youkai was used to, especially since there was a considerable shortage of fresh meat (more specifically, there was…none). I ate what I could and then inquired to one of the servants where "I might find Lady Kagome at this hour." She told me promptly that was Kagome was still sleeping.

Excellent. I smirked with satisfaction.

Without another word, I left the room and hurried along the hallways to see her awaken. I had longed for many mornings to see Kagome in her fullest, most beautiful form. The image of her raven locks to each side and that blissful expression made my heart jump to a quicker pace.

With the castle being so busy at this general time of the day, there were no servants about. I moved up to her door silently and began to open it. All good judgment had now been instantly placed with my need. My youkai senses were telling me with instinct that something was about to happen. Something good.

And there she lay. The window to the side was open about a quarter of the way, and I could see that the gentle breeze was pushing against her sheets and hair softly. At this point I was no longer able to help but move closer to Kagome's sleeping form. 'Humans always look so fragile when they're in the state of sleep.' I observed. 'She reminds me somewhat of Rin. Innocent.'

Suddenly, Kagome stirred slightly, and I froze completely. After a moment or two of watching her carefully, I saw that she was still yet asleep. 'That was too close of a call.' I reminded myself bitterly. 'She's going to wake up, startled, and then she will never speak to me again. She's already mad as it is.' But this voice of reason was faint in my mind and I quickly chose to ignore it.

* * *

A few minutes later, I saw Kagome walk out of her room with a new robe for the day. She saw me from afar almost immediately. Her face flustered and she turned away quickly. "Se…Sesshoumaru! What are you doing outside of my room!? How long have you been there!?"

I looked back at her calmly, with no traces in my expression that I knew something I should not have. "I have only just arrived here—in fact, I was passing by…"

"…Oh. I see." I chuckled quietly with amusement as I watched her trying to conceal the redness that had grew. 'Kagome is vulnerable now with her feelings. It's time for me to make amends.'

"Should I be joining you with breakfast?"

Kagome's eyes shifted with embarrassment. "N-No, that's okay."

"Do not worry…I insist." I ushered her down the hallway before she had a moment to object. After a few moments, I spoke again. "I wanted to…apologize for my actions earlier. I should not have looked around without your permission." I prayed silently that Kagome would accept it. This was the only chance I had, and it certainly was a rare thing enough for a taiyoukai to bend his pride a little and admit a mistake…

"Um, it's okay…I think…" Kagome looked confused. "But will you at least tell me now why you were in there?"

We rounded a corner. The forgiveness was satisfactory, I decided, but not enough. "…My father had told me to inspect the castle personally and make sure that it is properly secure."

Her eyes widened. "Secure? For what?"

Lying was becoming more and more difficult in front of her. "From Naraku." I studied her surprised expression. "You know of him?"

"…Yes." She breathed. "He's here too?"

"He won't harm you." I answered firmly. "Our land will be sure of that."

"Oh? And how do you know that? Are you even aware of just how strong he is?"

"Yes." I said simply.

Kagome stopped walking suddenly. I stared back at her with alarm. "What is it?"

"…Are you ever going to tell me what's going on, Sesshoumaru? I mean, what's _really _going on?" She looked at me with determined eyes. My heart softened, and I knew in that moment that I needed to speak the truth, directly.

"I will explain all that you need to know." I said to her. "After the dinner gathering tonight for the Queen's funeral, meet with me afterwards to learn everything." Kagome's expression turned puzzled again, but she nodded. With that, I left her to the breakfast room with many thoughts.

* * *

Review Responses:

Supreme Neo slytherin Countess: Thanks, will do!

Katgome: So sorry to hear that you have eye problems! Of course by now it may have gotten better, lol.

Tsuki Yume: Gomen…yeah, I know, I know. I just really didn't know how else to word it though…

augustsunset: Heh, well don't worry, I'm sure she'll remember in time…

m1s7ress: That's actually an Anglo Saxon poem. Anyways, thanks for the review, and I hope you like this part…

sweets427: Hai hai, poor Sess…hehehe! D

xypherscompany: Hahaha well yes, it's certainly true that school has been taking up a lot of my time. Bah!

cubanblood: Well we'll just have to wait and see, won't we? ;)

Youkai no Yume: School problems too eh? Yes well, now all my reviewers hate me for being so slow…hope things become better!

Wyntermajik: Hehe I sort of lost the picture…Vira will have to look for it again! Yep yep…

Yuna of Paradise!: Yes it's a scene in the game. Sounds like you've been having fun…until school starts again! Heh.

Blue Rhapsody3: Heh heh, actually, I didn't make it per sé, it's an Anglo Saxon poem.

Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon: Chances are it'll end with them killing Naraku again, but I still haven't properly decided…

Sakurapetal13: Heh, I take a hard History class as well. This won't be from Kagome's POV, unless Sesshoumaru dies…hehehe.

Dragon of Sesshomaru: Sweet, pocky! D Hmm, I wonder how many different flavors there are…

AngelMiko69: Haha! Wow, and it's sure not easy being more evil than Naraku…

Nafyessheseyar: Lol…glad you like it!

DarkPyroPlanet: Poor thing…well, do tell me when you're able to beta again, okay? Don't worry, I won't give up on ya!

Sesshyz Koishii: Hai! Lots and lots! D

sorata-chan: Yes, well, Vira is very evil…hehehe.

Sesshoumarulovesme: Inuyasha better not spoil it! His older brother will make sure that doesn't happen! Lol.

Earth-Goddess: Sorry dear, but I can't. Why don't you explain what you're confused about and I'll try to answer your questions?

Sesshys Hime: Well thank you very much! D Vira is blushing now. I kind of wanted to remind my readers that Sess isn't always perfect, ne?

puffin: Well it's just like the story that went before it, everything was in Kagome's POV until she died.

fluffys-sidesick: Arigato, hope you like this chapter too!

ThunderingWolfDemonOfTheNight: Hehe, yes Sess can be silly sometimes, ne? D

snowy-angel: Thanks! Glad you like it so far!

SugarCube: Yeah I'm pretty picky when it comes to stories too. I don't have a lot of favorites. Anways, I'm glad you like it!

jovanna: Nope, I didn't do the poem. It's cool that you like it though.

KouseiJL: Hmm, you know, I've never had lemon sugar…oooh! Lemon! Hehehehe! XD

Kikadpyro: Perhaps she will, but maybe not! We'll just have to wait and see…

Beautiful Witch Hunter Robin: You poor thing! Man, you must be really getting hit hard with those hurricanes…hope things work out soon!

Again, thank you for all the reviews! It really makes me happy that so many of you are stickin' around even though I won't be able to update as often. Once again, you can view the unedited version from my website in my profile for the complete story. Next chapter…more fluff! Or will it involve more angsty stuff? Who knows!? I know I don't! D Anyways, R&R! Arigato, ja ne!


	8. The Truth After Dinner

Alright everyone, you may dry your tears, because Vira is BACK! D time for another update. Don't have to say much except for the fact that I don't own Inuyasha. Anyways, here's the next installment:

* * *

I had spent my time biding in the library for the majority of the afternoon. It was a tedious process, but in the end, I had finally managed to read and understand several scrolls and pamphlets outlining the history of the two kingdoms. Somehow or another, I had a steady feeling that these facts would be useful for later on. I would also appear to be more knowledgeable when it came time for the speeches that night.

There were several legends and folktales that I had studied with a keen interest. One in particular was the story of the two kingdoms—how they came to be. According to the papers, the humans and youkai had once lived together, under one ruler. They had shared meat, grew crops side by side, and helped each other in general. All had seemed to be well. But then, one day, their leader had died abruptly (I could not quite interpret from the text if that person was a human or a youkai). With no immediate successor, the two groups had divided for the first time over whether the new leader would be a human or youkai. In the end, they had decided on a young, but intelligent, hanyou. But the radicals of each group did not completely trust their neighbors. The bickering between them grew and grew as the years went by. Then, decades later, the hanyou had died...of unnatural causes. A new ruler had been searched for, but by then it was too late.

One day then, according to legend, a sudden uprising in the youkai had caused the humans to flee in fear over to their own separate territory. In the turmoil, the hundred or so hanyou did not know where to live, and so they had remained scattered—unconnected with each party. Eventually, borders were divided, castles were built, and leaders had been chosen. And that was the way it had remained for a few centuries, until alliances had been made gradually. Even so, as it stood today, uneasiness and distrust between the lands had remained.

'Perhaps this is what Naraku remembers.' I thought after reading through it. 'Two groups in distrust with the other. Certainly from the way he sees it, they cannot co-exist. The most logical thing, therefore, would be to overrun the humans to finish off that problem once and for all.'

Of course, that was the solution for one who cared nothing about the humans...unlike my family.

'If we are ever to be overthrown by another leader like Naraku, our alliance would be broken. Peace would not be tolerated with such nuisances. This is what could inevitably happen.'

It was therefore essential for my family to always have a next of kin, and it gave me a new incentive like never before to protect my father and brother so that our royal name could live on before I would leave this place yet again.

'That is, of course, assuming that this world really does exist. But according to Bokusenou and various other accounts, this is only an alternate dimension that we have been taken to, and nothing else.'

Still, I had a real purpose for coming here: to set things straight. True, we had killed Naraku during our first time here, but other things still needed to be undone…my father's death that had happened the first time around, for example, or the rule that Naraku had placed within the youkai kingdom after his death. These things would not happen again. As I read on with these stories, I noticed again and again that history had repeated itself. Kings came and went, but the hatred and distrust between the lands had long remained.

"But _I _am here to change things." I said aloud. "_I _will be the one to fix what could be."

At that moment, a servant approached me from coming through the door on the other side of the library. "Lord Sesshoumaru," she whispered, "How long have you been here? You're expected to be present for tonight's dinner gathering, aren't you?"

I looked at her questioningly. "That's true."

She motioned forward quickly. "Then hurry! Hurry! Everything will start in a half hour!"

I looked wildly to the window and saw with dumb realization that the sun had settled firmly down at the edge of the sky. I turned back to the servant. "…I see. Very well—inform any who might be concerned that I still plan to make my appearance. I can still be ready for the evening in the amount of time that you mentioned." The servant nodded quickly and I left the room with speed.

As I ran into my reserved room, I had no time to think about my carelessness for neglecting to look at the clock. Instead, I had to quickly choose my evening robe that would be suitable for such an occasion as a Queen's funeral farewell, collect my thoughts for when I would speak with Kagome later in the night, and walk hurriedly to the gathering place. This took a little more time than I had hoped for, but I saw that as I was moving down the hallways, several maids and cooks were still getting everything ready.

A breath of relief passed through me. I opened the doors into the royal hall in order to make my entrance.

* * *

Silence quickly met me. All eyes swiveled over to my face—some with suspicion, some with curiosity, and some looked to be impassive. 'They're not used to seeing a youkai.' I realized. 'These humans have mixed feelings—am I dangerous? Trustworthy?'

I looked around cautiously. There were decorations certainly, but they were clearly not for a cheerful occasion. No, instead of the bright, vivid colors that I had often seen for the special reasons that humans had, there were dark blues, purples, and reds. To all of the walls hung enormous black drapes that signified the loss. To the tables that had been each set up sat a white flower in the center. Soft, mournful music had been playing in the background. A few groups were sitting at their tables; others had spread out in various places to talk quietly. All throughout the length of the room stretched the traditional red carpet that eventually led up to the royal throne. When my eyes finally rested upon it, I noted with regret that Kagome had still not yet made her entrance. Well, I would have to be patient for a little more time yet. I pictured her briefly in a stunningly beautiful formal evening dinner robe with a smile…for me. I shook that hope out of my thoughts after a moment and remembered my task.

I made my way solemnly to a chair in the back, where I would not be as easily noticed. One by one the heads gradually stopped staring at me and turned their attention back to the entrance doors, eagerly waiting to see a glimpse of the Princess.

I scoffed bitterly to myself. "None of you have any more desire to see her than I; and yet, here I sit, plainly out of view from all that is happening. Perhaps it is because I would not be fit to have her eyes meet mine after all that I have done to her."

The loud creak of the entrance doors interrupted my thoughts. I sat straight up in excitement and anticipation. Irritatingly, people began to crowd around in order to catch a glimpse of her. After a moment, bodies finally pushed aside and Kagome emerged from within.

Even _I _was taken aback. She was wearing a dark green robe with a few beads throughout that were softly glittering. In the center of her neck was a complementary red-jeweled necklace that looked to be similar to rose petals. Kagome's hair was done up into a gentle pull with a few strands hanging down on either side of her face. I growled jealously as I saw from my chair the various male humans staring at her.

The hall was silent—only her clicking footsteps were creating noise. After she came to the throne at last, Kagome sat down. I frowned because, from where I was sitting, she looked slightly bored from it all. Then, as her eyes were scanning around the room, she met my gaze unexpectedly. Kagome immediately looked away with a blush, but I noticed that she appeared to be much more interested in this whole affair after that.

A few seconds later, the cooks began to usher everyone to the royal tables in order for the dinner to begin. I sat purposefully down directly across from where she was from the magnificent square table. Once Kagome saw this, she was especially sure to avoid my eye from then on.

One by one the speakers stood up and gave speeches about the late Queen. They spoke of all the good things that she did during her lifetime, including the protection of the Shikon no Tama and the alliance between the lands. Some of them even choked back a tear or two while talking. I kept eying Kagome anxiously, but it was clear that her resolve was firm not to glance back. I chuckled to myself and muttered about the humorous quirks of humans.

After the last speaker was finished, the waiters and waitresses began to bring out the main dishes. My stomach was relieved from worry when I saw a variety of meats present. The dinner was relatively quiet from the mournful tone it was in. Everyone, therefore, finished fairly quickly.

Once that was over with, we stood up one by one solemnly to approach the coffin of the dead queen to say one last farewell. Truthfully, it was indeed a skillfully-crafted container. But the fine craftsmanship was almost wasted on account of the fact that the humans paid more attention to what was inside. I looked over to see Kagome from afar. She was peering down to her mother one last time. There was little emotion in her face—sadness, yes—but it was the type of thing that only I could detect. This woman was not her true mother—Kagome's real mother was alive and well. So why _should _she mourn?

Eventually it came to be my turn. I did not look at the woman inside there for more than a second (in truth, dead humans have always repulsed me). But the woman looked something like an older version of Kagome, which did not surprise me.

About a half hour later, the whole crowd of us gathered around the throne. I watched wondrously as Kagome began to approach the chair. It was clear to anyone that she was extremely nervous.

Once she sat down with a blush, I saw the old woman Kaede emerge from the crowd (this did not surprise me at all), holding a small crown. After a short speech about this important day, she walked slowly next to Kagome. I could tell that Kagome was relieved for it to be one of her friends that she knew, and she became more and more calm. With some dramatic slowness, Kaede gradually lowered the small crown upon Kagome's head. She stood back proudly. "Let us welcome our new Queen!" Everyone immediately clapped and cheered.

After that, people began to crowd around when she descended the throne in order to give their congratulations. I pushed my way through little by little. The humans gave me glares of daggers, but I didn't care. Soon, I was beside her.

Kagome almost looked relieved to see me, but maybe it was just my imagination. She studied my face questioningly.

"Come." I motioned to her.

She nodded, remembering our agreement, and I led her slowly away from the buzzing humans. Shouts of protest could be heard, but neither of us seemed to quite hear them. I pulled her away safely into the night.

* * *

Soon we found ourselves outside in the royal courtyard. All of the flowers were still yet in bloom, and their mixture of scents only further reinforced Kagome's. I ushered her gently into a small, mostly hidden section of it all, with green hedges for walls, and a veil of bright stars under us. Watching Kagome, I realized quickly that she seemed to really be at aw from the scenery, and this pleased me.

"Now…what's this all about?" She asked immediately after we sat down. Stop delaying it all—just tell me already."

Her abruptness was unexpected. I tilted my head to the side and looked at her quizzically. "Delaying? Is that what I'm doing?"

Kagome nodded stubbornly. "Yes, and you're doing it again now. I…I want to know the truth…all of it. Whether I'll like it or not. So…so please, tell me what's going on with this place. I must find out."

I looked away from her and up to the stars. "Ask me anything and I will tell you."

She did not hesitate. "Why does this castle seem so familiar to me?"

"You've been here before…you just don't remember it."

"What? When?" She stared at me.

Well, here it went. "We came here together in this world by accident through my brother's Tetsusaiga attack. In order to return to our normal home, we needed to kill Naraku, and…you were murdered in the process." My hand muscles clenched slightly.

Her eyes became wide. "No, that can't be true…"

I sighed sadly. This was getting to be very tiring. "You told me before that, once here again, you started to remember certain things little by little. Is this not a correct account?"

"Well y-yes, but-"

"-Therefore, what I had said is true." Kagome started to protest again, but I silenced her. "And do you remember…me?"

She became quiet, and…alarmed. "What do you mean?"

"In the world that we entered, you and I were the King and Queen of this castle…surprised?"

Kagome shook her head. "I don't believe you."

My heart gripped itself tightly, and I struggled for an instant to keep my composed manner. "Believe or not, I promised you I would tell anything that you wanted to know. I speak only the truth."

"You…you're not telling me anything-"

"-Kagome." I turned back to her with somber eyes. There was a long pause. "It pains me to see you in such disbelief." My tone of voice was drastically different. "I wish you could open your mind again and…remember. I will readily confess that I am a selfish taiyoukai. I brought you here for my purposes only. If you can't recall everything fully soon, I…I will gradually lose my sanity." I uttered with perfect frankness. It was a desperate plea, I knew. "These last few days…have been hell on Earth for me." It was the simple truth, and I said it seriously and honestly, in an accepting way. "Iru anata…itsumo." I muttered under my breath weakly.

A moment passed. Her eyes fell under the bangs of hair, and for that short amount of time, I was frightened. Yes, I would have readily admitted that fact. What was she thinking? I could not be sure. But…I did not want to lose her again, and I wouldn't. This much I was sure of.

Suddenly, I noticed that her hands were shaking. I looked at her with a worried face. "Kagome?"

"Ballroom…" She murmured quietly. "I…remember a ballroom…in the castle…and I…I was about to give a speech, but I was really afraid to go up in front of all those people and talk, so…"

"…So?" I pressed eagerly.

"…So, you gave the speech for me instead. And I think that I was…happy."

My heart started to hum a fast, gleeful rhythm.

There was hope yet.

"And…after that?" I continued to urge her.

She turned away suddenly. "And just why should I tell _you_? Is it really any of your business, Sesshoumaru?"

I looked around her hair. She was blushing about something. 'Humans. So unpredictable.' I lamented. "You want to remember just as much as I want you to. I can only help as must was you allow me to."

Kagome turned back to me. "I don't-"

My fingers touched the back of her hand in the lightest of ways. She stopped abruptly. The feeling of the other's skin had been long awaited. We could almost see the energy crackling from within. At last, I had tamed her temporarily.

"Concentrate." I whispered simply. Once again, her scent was overwhelming me.

And still she hesitated a little. "What if I won't like it?"

I almost smiled. "You will."

She looked back to the path, uncomfortable and unsure.

"…Kagome." I whispered with a tone of pleading. I lowered my head down to hers, and touched her soft lips gently. This was the moment that both of us, yes both of us, had been longing for.

* * *

Review Responses:

Harmony8390: Arigato! Hope you like this chapter as well!

Purity.::.of.::.Darkness: Heh heh yeah, school sucks...

Beautiful Witch Hunter Robin: Man, I hope you're okay. Please be safe! If it helps any, I can sends some money over to Florida. Well, Vira is very poor, but that's besides the point. Maybe this update will make you a little happier, ne?

SakuraPetal13: Hehe, don't worry, chances are...'good' that he won't die. D

m1s7ress: Okay. I hope you like that chapter on my website, not many have really been commenting on it...oh well.

Guardiun Angel15: Wow! Long time no see! Hope you're doing well. And don't worry, you're always welcome here. D It's cool that you went to Central America...next time, send Vira a post card so she can see all the buildings!

FrustratedPhoenix: Hahaha Mr. Burns rocks my socks. Glad you like it so far.

Youkai Yume: Sigh, I guess I have been doing that, eh? Too true. And Vira has a feeling that Yume has forgotten about her WHR fic? I hope that isn't the case, but of course I understand if you're busy...if you're looking for ideas, Vira has them!

Tsuki Yume BlueDove: You said it! D

AngelMiko69: Well one more cliffie prolly won't hurt...right? Right?

Katgome: Arigato! And I guess that she isn't very happy with him right now...well, I guess I can't really blame her, although she doesn't seem to know how much she's torturing Sesshoumaru and his poor heart, ne?

Wyntermajik: To be honest, I don't think Sess can believe it either...D

jmccall93: Gah wow now I feel like the dumbest person in the whole world. Can't believe I've been making such an obvious mistake. Well, thanks for correcting me at any rate. I'll have to keep that in mind...

Blue Rhapsody3: Hehehe, well I can't tell her how excellent it is because she was an Anglo Saxon who is now long dead. Lol. And I'm glad you like my chapter on my website! Thanks for reading it...

Nafyessheseyar: Cool. Maybe I should join one of those things or something, although I'm still not quite sure how it works...

lil-Vixen24: Heh, glad to see you're so enthusiastic about it..

Gah! It seems as though my other reviewers are busy with school as well. Vira understands. Sorry if things might seem a little slow with the fic (I can't tell). A lot will be happening starting next chapter. And who knows, there might be another lemon sometime soon. D Anyways! Next chapter! Lots of stuff! Fast update (hopefully!) and other things! R&R! Arigato, ja ne!


	9. The Sudden Departure

Hey everyone! It's time for another update. I taped yesterday's episode of Inuyasha and Wolf's Rain so I'll watch it today hopefully. I think Wolf's Rain is wrapping up, and it's SO sad with all the death and stuff that's happening. Anyways, I don't own Inuyasha, and here's the next chapter!:

* * *

Sweet release.

After weeks and weeks of parting, we were together again. I felt as though I was fully living again. The temperature of the night had risen in the background directly from our touch. But this was far from my biggest concern. All of my concentration...went to her. Calming her. Comforting her.

Pleasing her.

I could see it in Kagome's eyes—she was starting to remember more and more as the moments passed on, which was something that had far outreached me expectations and hopes. Restrain began to crumble away, and I wrapped my hands around her waist. In her shock, Kagome uttered a surprised gasp between our lips. Confusion and a struggle to understand passed Kagome's face, but there were no traces of repulsion or even a want to stop. I waited anxiously.

And then, I felt her respond to my touch at last. "Sesshoumaru..." Kagome breathed. "I...I remember..." My heart beat frantically from this exciting news. Slowly she put her hand against my cheek with some final, nervous hesitation, and brushed up against it.

I couldn't bring myself to believe it. Kagome was finally mine again. Surely this was another dream that I had conjured up. A simple hallucination in the dead of the night. Her fingers weren't really tangled softly in my hair. I wasn't really holding her waist protectively. And her lips...Kagome's sweet, sweet lips...weren't really upon mine.

And then, she sighed quietly, and I knew that this was no dream.

She tugged at my shoulders nervously. I was puzzled by this, and said, "Ask and I will do anything."

Kagome blushed a little. "Anything?"

"A taiyoukai is always true to his word." I eased her gently against my chest and held her there. She breathed into me peacefully, and this gave me the chance I had longed for to at last inhale Kagome's wonderful scent in her hair. I remembered well when we had first laid in bed together and how her hair was simply intoxicating in that state. A small breeze shifted through our bodies, and she shivered slightly. I covered her cold arms with my hands in order to help remedy the cool night.

"Would it be best if you are taken inside now?"

"Oh, um...no. I'm fine, really."

This was an unexpected answer, and I looked at her happily. She truly wanted to be with me now.

"And...Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry about the things I said before. I shouldn't have doubted you."

"No." I answered quickly. "I should be the one apologizing to you. I should have explained everything sooner, and now I regret it."

She smiled warmly. "Don't be."

I was perplexed slightly. How could one possibly be so forgiving after being forced from a treasured home and friends? "You are sure, Kagome?"

"Yeah. I'm sure." She reached down and slid a hand in mine. "I understand now...I understand everything now. You brought me back here so I could remember my feelings for you. You needed them, Sesshoumaru...and in a way, so did I. For the past few weeks, I've felt a puzzle piece from my heart missing, like there was something that used to be there, but I didn't know what. Now, I realized that the missing piece was...you." She blushed.

"Truly, this surprises me." If only I had known this, then my situation might've been bearable. Oh, the agony I had once suffered with her away from me! But now, that seemed to be a distance memory, with the emotional torment that I no longer felt. It would take some time, yes, but gradually Kagome would remember everything. "You continue to amaze me more and more each passing moment, Kagome."

"Oh, Sesshoumaru…" She whispered. Kagome moved closer to me once again and sighed. "Arigato, I'm so happy that you took me here." She snuggled up against the top of my neck and gave a gentle kiss right below my jaw line. I in return traced the skin on her forearm with gentle strokes, and she shivered involuntarily. I wanted to see that effect on her again, so I raced my hand down her backside and to her waist without warning, holding her close. She gave a small gasp from the movement. "…Hmph! Just _try _to startle me like that again, Sesshoumaru-san!" With that, Kagome sprinted away from me playfully to hide somewhere amongst the flowers. The youkai personality in me gave a growl of anticipation, and I leapt after her.

* * *

Had I angered her? No, she was only being playful…but still I looked for Kagome with a slight amount of franticness. I needed her…now. There was no other way around it. Finally, I picked up her scent amongst the flowers and leapt in front of her. During the tangle of arms, Kagome's hair became undone from the way it was tightly wrapped and at that moment she had never looked more desirable. I growled with longing and impatience, and bent down to give Kagome a fast, fierce kiss that expressed my wanting. She gripped my hair lovingly and allowed her mouth to be opened just for my access. I lapped around with gentle strokes and paid careful attention to her eyes as they became soft and glazed during one moment and surprisingly wide the next. I savored these different shapes of her eyes, for I had always longed to see them again.

"I know how long you must've been waiting for this." She breathed between kisses. "So…so please, don't stop."

I was ecstatic. Not only was I by Kagome's side once again, but she actually _wanted _to be with me. From this, I pulled her closer and held her body protectively. She smiled.

During all of this, I had failed to notice that we were actually out of the seclusion of the garden and in plain view to anyone.

Guards spotted us and rushed forward angrily. They tried to pull her away, but when I noticed this, my eyes flashed a dangerous red, and I snarled at them.

They drew their swords and arrows. "Get back, Lady Kagome! Stay away from that treacherous youkai! We'll save you from him!" One of them said to her while trying to pull her away.

She avoided their grasp. "But—you don't understand-"

"I knew you were trouble when I first saw you!" One of the guards shouted to me. "I knew it!"

"This is all a mistake!" Kagome protested.

One of them swiped their sword at me, but I blocked it without a second thought. "Go." I whispered to her urgently. "It is time I left anyways. You're needed here, Kagome."

She looked around to me wildly. "But I can't just—Sesshoumaru!" Another guard pulled her away.

"Don't _touch _her." I snarled, snapping the man's hand away fiercely. I turned back to her. "…Don't despair. I'll return for you, Kagome. Soon…I promise I'll be back here."

She was frightened for me, but she had faith. "…Okay." She finally whispered. "I'll be waiting for you."

That was all the reassurance I needed. I gave one last hard look at the guards. "Stay away from her. I'll be back again soon enough." I swiped a clean cut through one of their shields so it broke into pieces as a warning, and they shrank back quickly. Kagome seemed pleased at this, and so was I. She squeezed my hand for a goodbye, and I sighed pleasantly at her touch one last time before sprinting away from the land. Moments after, I saw the light from her room on from a faraway hill. She would be waiting for my return, so I would _not_ let her down.

* * *

I traveled all through the night with a swift, steady speed. My heart was racing at an equal pace, if not faster. The whole world suddenly had a brighter outlook. Hope was not lost. Kagome would be waiting for me now, and the only thing left to do here was find Naraku, kill him, and return to her once again with my brother and the Tetsusaiga so we could return to our own time. I would _not _fail her.

After several hours, I entered the castle of the youkai kingdom. So many things needed to be done, and I could not waste any time. Quickly I moved into the hallways. Various servants greeted me back, but I continued to search without slowing down. At last, I paused, turning to one of them. "Tell me, where had my father gone at this hour?"

He nodded. "You must want to talk to him about your journey and the negotiations. The Emperor is outside among the trees somewhere, hunting along with his fellow comrades. I would say that he left about…two hours ago. In fact, he should be returning at any moment…"

I needed nothing more to be said. I leapt away down the halls and out into the forest.

Already it might have been too late.

* * *

I cursed at myself for my stupidity. I had been too focused, too obsessed, with winning Kagome's affections that I had forgotten about my other important task—preventing my father's death by making a fast return to this kingdom.

Everything was happening wrong, and somehow, I felt that it was my doing. Of _course_ it was my doing. My father _needed _to be saved. The future of both kingdoms depended on it. I sprinted forward with haste.

When I reached my father at last, I saw that a shadow-figure was gliding about him, attacking. I looked towards its back, and saw the spider-shaped mark. It was Naraku. My father swiped away the attack with his claws, but the shadow countered with another blow.

Before I could jump out from within the bushes to help him, I saw suddenly my brother leap seemingly out of nowhere with his Tetsusaiga blade extended. He deflected Naraku away and once the evil youkai saw that he was not alone with the Emperor, he shot up into the sky and flew away, saying, "You may rest for a few more days…your death has been delayed—for now. Next time, your son won't be able to save you."

As it seemed, then, I wasn't late at all to prevent things. Inuyasha was meant to save him today, not me. This was the way history had been fated to repeat. Naraku would attack another day however, and this would be when I could change things.

Inuyasha helped him up. "…Was that…Naraku?" His face was grim.

"Hai." Our father answered. "He never said his name, but I could see in his eyes the immeasurable amount of evil in it. It was this same evil that killed Kikyo—I'm sure of this fact."

Inuyasha balled his fists. "Then…then I'm going after him! This isn't finished yet!" He crouched down for a leap into the trees.

The Emperor growled and forced him back down again quickly. "…You will do no such thing, Inuyasha."

He stubbornly gripped his sword. "But now that I have the Tetsusaiga, Naraku won't be any trouble at all!"

"You have not yet mastered all of its techniques!"

Inuyasha's expression was of childish anger. "I can take him! I'm strong enough without the techniques!"

Our father was about to say more, but suddenly he straightened in a stiff manner. "…You can come forth now, Sesshoumaru." He turned around to look at my direction in the forest's trees. "You've been there long enough."

I complied, and revealed myself from the hidden spot. There was no use in fighting it—a taiyoukai's sense of smell is strong, especially for one that is of his own kin. I stepped forward calmly.

"So, you've returned, then." Inuyasha grumbled. Clearly, he was still upset for being called weak, which he undeniably was. "You came back a little late, Sesshoumaru. Naraku has already left the area."

I growled inwardly, thinking of Kagome. "I had important matters to attend to, but I have returned at the necessary date."

"Indeed you have, it seems." Our father remarked. "Tell me Sesshoumaru, did you see any of my cowardly hunters? They left me in fear of Naraku once they saw him. I will see to it today that all of them are placed in our dungeon for a week as punishment for their traitorous actions." He grimaced with anger and disgust. "I considered them to be my bravest men, and yet, they ran from the face of danger. Perhaps execution will serve better." He paused to consider this option.

"This is not the time to worry about that." I interjected. "We must leave this forest at once—Naraku may come back, and we will be unprepared."

Inuyasha's ears perked up from this. "Then let him! I _will _avenge Kikyo's death!" He flexed his claws arrogantly.

"No." The Emperor said calmly. "Your brother is right. We must return back to the castle, where we can plan things further."

Inuyasha made some feeble protests, but we turned our backs and left the area. After awhile, he reluctantly followed us, although it was clearly evident in his frustrated step that he was very angry that Kikyo's killer had escaped yet again.

'You _must _keep yourself calm and composed in such situations, Inuyasha.' I thought with annoyance. Naraku had killed Kagome once—it was the entire reason why we were here. But although I had badly wanted to see revenge upon Naraku for it, this was a delicate situation and everything needed to be planned accordingly. Not only that, but Naraku was also very unpredictable, both in battle and in character. It was because of this that I needed to wait for my chance. 'Your opportunity will come soon, Inuyasha.'

* * *

When we returned to the castle, Inuyasha left us to go speak with the dead shell that was Kikyo. I also left our father to be alone for a few minutes to collect my thoughts for the best way to proceed.

I saw a messenger run by suddenly, but I thought nothing of it until a few minutes later, when my father burst his doors open angrily. "Sesshoumaru!" He called to me impatiently. "Hurry and find your brother! Word has come to me just now of an attack—go quickly!"

And before I had time to question him about anything, he raced down the hallways, shouting with frustration for the whereabouts of his royal advisors. I decided that it would be best to wait before learning the details, so I went up to Kikyo's room to look for Inuyasha.

When I reached his room, I saw him standing off to the side, looking intensely at Kikyo. She had the same blank expression on her face that had no emotion, and was lying down on the bed, the same as always.

Inuyasha made no indication that he saw me enter, so I said, "We are needed right now—something has happened."

Still he made no movement. "…Does it really matter?" He said at last with suppressed anger. "Does anything really matter? Now that she's dead…look at her, Sesshoumaru. There's nothing left…I don't understand why she continues to stay…"

'Kagome.' I looked at the woman thoughtfully, and tried to see what Kagome and I would do if the situation was reversed. "She stays because she feels that you are not ready to let go. Even though this woman has no scent, she fights to stay in this world for a little longer until you're ready for her departure."

He was quiet for a moment. "…You really think so?" Inuyasha walked over to Kikyo and whispered, "Kikyo, I…I love you. I know that the dead have no emotions, but I promise…after I bring my revenge to Naraku for you…Kikyo, you can stop doing this for me." After he was finished saying this, Inuyasha looked at me curiously. "You've been unusually insightful, Sesshoumaru. Normally, you have no opinion or concern for these things. Has something changed?"

This caught me off-guard, but I was quick to be defensive. "No, but it was only evident enough for anyone to see. One day you might have enough experience and wisdom to see such things as well." I retorted with a cold voice. "Furthermore, we must leave now."

Inuyasha sighed in disappointment and finally followed me out of the room.

* * *

When we finally found our father, he was pacing back and forth on a bridge that connected the castle's towers. At that moment, he saw us and walked forward to tell the full, but brief, story.

"We've been attacked from our northern borders. It seems as though the humans are furious about something and plan to fight their way to the castle." He looked at me sharply. "Sesshoumaru, you just went over there for negotiations. Surely you have an idea why the Queen ordered this?"

I was truly perplexed. Something was not right. Then, I remembered suddenly how the guards had seized her away from me last night, and how because of it, they were sure after seeing me become angry over the taking of Kagome that the youkai had evil intentions and they could no longer trust us.

"Lady Kagome did not order this attack." I answered strongly. "I will go now to our northern borders and settle everything myself."

"For your sake, you had better, Sesshoumaru." The Emperor growled. I nodded and leapt off quickly.

* * *

Review Responses:

xypherscompany: Well dear, you should certainly finish your homework before reading! Lol.

Katgome: Arigato! I'm happy to hear that you like it so much. Hope you'll keep reading, then…

Harmony8390: yeah, I hope things get better for them too. XD

AngelMiko69: Haha well everyone seems to hate me with my cliffies…heh.

SugarCube: Huh? Why don't you want to leave reviews? They're fun to leave for Vira! XD Well thank you though, and here's an update…

Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon: With…what…? Erm, thanks for the review though…

Shadow Dragon59: Most readers really don't understand this concept, but Sesshoumaru's personality had merged a little with the real King's, which is actually why he is able to love Kagome as a human so much.

SakuraPetal13: Hehe, yeah I have a tendency to be unreliable…

Dragen Eyez: Hmm, yep, I suppose this means everything will be fine again. Figures, ne?

m1s7ress: Ah, well, I hope that you like the version on my site then…

Youkai no Yume: Hmm. Yeah I figured it was writer's block. Well yes, I think Amon is a very hard character to write for, ne? Maybe you should have a brief amount of time where he tries his hardest to forget about her/move on/give up chasing her, but simply can't. Well, just an idea! Heh.

sweets427: Glad to hear it! And thanks for the review!

Chibi-Midnight-Sakai: Sadly I don't think this update was fast enough, but here it is at any rate…

Tsuki Yume: Hehe, yeah they are, aren't they? I'd burst into song about feelings, but somehow, I don't think that'd be appreciated…

Blue Rhapsody3: Heh heh, that's okay. Well I'm glad to see you like this story so far…

fluffys-sidekick: Alright then, here's another update just for you!

Sesshys Hime: Oh believe me, I'm always growing as a writer, and as long as I continue to write, I'll just keep growing stronger, ne?

yuki kesuma: Yeah it is kawaii isn't it…hehehe!

KouseiJL: Cookies!!! XD Teh yay! And yeah, Kagome seems passive, but I guess it's because she's unsure of things and also because of the fact that it's Sesshoumaru's point of view in this story, ne?

tenshi-fluffy-inu: Yeah, I hope she will be…hey, I wanna be treated like a Queen…

Beautiful Witch Hunter Robin: Hooray, you're safe! Well now that the hurricanes are done, you can update now for your WHR fic! XD

Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon (again): Oh, I see now. And to answer your question, it's before the time of the first one (before the King and Queen aka Sesshoumaru and Kagome were married).

CubanBlood: Hmm, interesting title for a fic, ne?

Supreme Neo slytherin Countess: Hahaha yeah you and your idea with the son…lol. But why not a daughter? Huh? Huh!?

And that seems to be all. Thanks for all the reviews everyone! More is on the way! I trust that many of you know what it's like to have a very busy schedule, especially around this time of the year. Have pity! Lol. Well anyways, R&R! Arigato, ja ne!


	10. The Beginning Of War

Alright, I'm back for yet another chappy! Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait…I had a midterm…lots of tests…projects, practice, auditions, homework…lots of things to worry about! Anyways, those are my crappy excuses. Here are some A/Ns:

1) What a surprise, I don't own Inuyasha…

2) Later in this chapter, you will see several Japanese sayings. To see their translations, go to my homepage that's in my profile and click on the link to the dictionary. That should cover all of them…

3) Again, I apologize for being away. Sorry everyone, school really sucks…

That should be all. And now, onto what we've all been waiting for! Enjoy!:

* * *

"Hey! Sesshoumaru! I'm coming too!"

I growled in annoyance as Inuyasha's voice reached my ears. "Move away from here." I shouted to him once we were side by side. "I will handle this trivial matter on my own. You must stay in order to watch over our father while I'm gone." How quickly he had seemed to forget that Naraku had attacked the Emperor not a few hours prior to this moment! "Spend this time to learn the techniques of the Tetsusaiga."

"No way!!" He shouted back. "I'll figure it out on my own, Sesshoumaru! I don't need to learn its techniques from someone else—it's _my _sword and soon, I'll know everything that there is to know anyways!"

I stopped suddenly. Inuyasha glanced back at me with a look of confusion and ran back to me. "…What is it?"

I could take no more of such arrogance—he needed to learn now. "You fool. The Tetsusaiga is more powerful than you can ever imagine. If you take that power lightly…" In a blink of an eye, I gave one, swift thrust with my claws at his sword covered in the sheath to his side. An unhappy, metallic clanging sound could be heard. "…As I thought. The Tetsusaiga's true power has not been even partially tapped into yet, or else my fingers would be burnt off."

His eyes widened, and Inuyasha looked down at his sword in wonder.

"Let us see then," I continued, "How much you have learned so far. Attack me." This was a challenge that I knew he would not refuse.

"…Ha!" Inuyasha extended the blade to its true form once he took it out. "I'll prove to you that I'm strong enough—and I won't go easy!"

With that, he lunged at me eagerly. In a split instant I was gone from where I once stood and sprinted up into the trees. His sword cut down the branch that I was standing on, but while he was busy pushing back the momentum of his weapon towards where I was falling, I had already moved forward to another tree. I could have attacked him numerous times already, but Inuyasha was hardly worth the effort.

"You cannot keep this up for very long. Your blade will dull from chopping the branches." That fool knew nothing about handling a sword. Yet again my thoughts had been re-enforced that I was the Tetsusaiga's rightful owner. "Give up now. Save your strength."

"I'll never give up!" He shouted. "Just…hold still already!" Inuyasha slashed towards me, but I dodged this as well.

"Enough. I cannot afford to waste my time any longer. Go back to our father, Inuyasha. I must sort this matter out on my own accord." I turned to leave, but again he ran after me. That left me with no choice, so I raised my claws swiftly and left a gash in his shoulder. Inuyasha stumbled down and winced a little, but he gave no cry of pain. "I'll say this once again. Turn back." My voice had reached its dangerously quiet state, and he recognized it as such.

"…Fine." He growled at last. "But…just don't come crawling to _me _when you need help." I scoffed at this abruptly, but Inuyasha pretended not to hear. Instead, he disappeared swiftly back into the woods.

I had damaged his ego, I knew, but at least it was hopeful now that he had learned a lesson. Arrogance and eagerness are a deadly mixture, and together they carry a hefty price. After think about what had just happened for a few moments, I looked to the north and sprinted on.

* * *

It wasn't too long before I came upon the battle scene. Already the humans had made their way five miles into our land. Angry shouts and curses echoed through the hills. Blood-stained swords and scattered arrows could be seen all around the area, but this was not my biggest concern. Where was Kagome? Was she here, or safely back at the castle? If she _was _here, then her scent was masked by the blood, so it would be impossible for me to detect.

I moved within the trees and began blocked them from continuing on. The humans shot arrows at me, but they were easy enough to dodge. Finally, the man that appeared to be the commander for the rest of them lifted his arm up to signal the others to halt momentarily.

"Hold your fire!" The man's horse trotted closer to me so he could look at the Emperor's son in greater detail. "Is it…Sesshoumaru that stands there?"

"Hai, I am Sesshoumaru. And my father wishes to know why you are attacking our kingdom currently. We have done nothing for this. I can only assume that our alliance at this point is broken, but for what reason is puzzling to us."

The commander scoffed at this. "What a question! Have you really considered us to be so greatly ignorant all this time?"

My impatience level was rising. "I do not know what you mean, and you would do well to explain immediately, or your life will be the price." I help up my sharp claws to prove my point."

He held up his sword in return. "We will not give up fighting until we have what we seek. Now, out of the way, youkai. I don't have time for this. We know what you're plotting with your father, and I cannot allow it to happen. No, I _won't _allow it to happen. Stand down!"

"What is the meaning of all this! Tell me!" An arrow shot past my cheek, but I ignored this. I would _not _move until my questions would be answered.

"Don't take us to be such fools! We know that you sent over enemies into our castle so that you could find our half of the Shikon no Tama! Your father must have it now! Furthermore, you Sesshoumaru, yes _you_, were sighted yesterday by the castle's guards attempting to kidnap our Queen in the courtyard. You are no ally to us!" They unsheathed their swords fiercely and directed them at me.

So that's how it was, then. Youkai, who had pretended to be in association with my father, had raided the human's castle for their jewel half. Once they had found it, they left with it in their possession. My jaws tightened. There was no doubt in my mind that this was Naraku's doing. My mind was torn now—although I had wanted to return to Kagome's castle once against to see how she had been, this new pressing matter with Naraku was too urgent to ignore. I would not have time to visit her and be sure that she would be well protected now—I couldn't afford it. We would have to wait a little longer, then. Fortunately, I could sense somehow that she was out of harm's way. No, I would see it in my current opponents' faces if their Queen was dead.

"I see. Well then, you can do nothing here but turn back. My father was not the one that took the Shikon no Tama half. Furthermore, next time you would do well to collect and study all the evidence before jumping to conclusions. I was sighted with Kagome in the courtyard, yes, but the guards have the story wrong—she was with me voluntarily. I would never try to 'kidnap' her. Now, turn from here or be slain. I do not have time for mercy."

But, as I was expecting, they stood their ground, waiting for their command from the leader on the horse. Uneasy looks crossed their faces. Was it possible that they were wrong? Had they made a mistake now?

Finally, the warrior on the horse lifted his hand up, and they immediately scattered within the trees. It was true that it would have been easy enough to kill every last one of them with little effort, but they _were _Kagome's warriors after all, and I had to refrain myself from slaying the whole lot for their ignorance. I knew that they had only retreated temporarily, but I did not have time to dwell on this fact.

My immediate task at hand was to seek Naraku out. Once his death would come from my doing, the jewel half could be returned, and my father's name cleared. Inuyasha could handle the pesky humans—Naraku, now with half of the Shikon no Tama, would be a very formidable opponent. Therefore, not only would I have to plan things carefully, but Kagome also needed to be as far away from me as possible—Naraku might see otherwise that I value her highly, which could be used against both of us. This was something that I knew would weaken me in battle, since my mind could not worry about anything else during such situations.

The only question left, then, was where had my foe gone? The youkai kingdom was vast. "I will need help on this search." I decided quickly. "Other youkai, perhaps, would be able to lend a hand to seek Naraku out from hiding."

With no more time to waste, I sprinted away to make the journey back to our castle.

* * *

I had returned to a state of turmoil. Guards were running back and forth in a frantic panic. Gates were being closed all around me. Windows were being boarded up. It was preparation for war. I stepped around all of these actions and made my way gradually to the Emperor in order to request some of his best scout hunters to help me in my task with finding Naraku.

When I reached my father, he did not look exceptionally happy to see me. "Were you able to settle things to the north?"

I sensed that he had anticipated my answer. "I was not."

He grimaced. "But you were, at least, able to confirm _why _they are attacking us? Does it have anything to do with Lady Kagome?"

"Hai. Some youkai seem to have stolen their half of the Shikon no Tama. They believe that it was your doing, but _I _am sure that it could have been no one but Naraku. I am positive of this theory."

He looked up at me sharply. "Naraku?" He paced quickly over to the window. "Sesshoumaru, I am thoroughly sick of this Naraku that both you and your brother speak of. Take care of it now." Clearly, this whole business was strongly bothering him. "Was it a mistake to send you out, Sesshoumaru? Shall I seek out this nuisance myself and save some time with it all instead?"

"No." I answered quickly. "I simply came back to request for some able warriors that could aid me in my search for him." The sooner I would find Naraku, the sooner I could be with Kagome again, and we could leave this place.

"I see." The Emperor moved back to his desk and shuffled through a few papers. Finally, he held an envelope up. "Take this to the youkai village on the hill. Deliver this to the elder. He should be able to help you." He paused for a moment, then added, "…And hurry with this job, Sesshoumaru. I expect you to be back here within dusk." I looked outside automatically. From the way the sun was positioned, I would have four hours.

"Very well, I will travel there." As I was halfway through the door frame, I stopped suddenly. "…And make sure that Inuyasha does not follow me."

* * *

The specified place wasn't too far from the castle. It might have seemed longer, perhaps, because my mind was far from the task at hand. The emotion called love had its grip around my center tighter than ever before. It was almost as agonizing as when I was separated from Kagome for so long, know that her love for me was nonexistent. Now, at least, I had rightfully corrected her feelings, and we had even shared a moment together. I was still apart from Kagome, however, and so that moment from so long ago, seemingly, did little to aid my worries and concerns. And until she would be brought from this place again by me, they would never truly go away in my mind.

As I continued to travel to my destination, I recalled her final words to me before I had left—her promise that had left me absolutely determined to come again for her. And Kagome's sweet lips once again pressed with mine…responding to me…it was enough to ease my frustrations…temporarily, at the very least. On the other hand, it had also left me craving madly for more from her. She was the only person that could have that effect on me, I knew. Somehow, Kagome's torturing kisses and leaving afterwards hurt more than…losing an arm. But this was the curse of love.

I heard a loud crash in the trees suddenly from miles away. I leapt up onto a high branch to peer down to the earth in search of what was happening. I could not see much—but I was able to make out the arrows, shooting back and forth. Another battle had broken out—and the humans were the ones that had caused it. Deep, youkai cries rang through the area, and the smell of spilt blood began to travel slowly through the atmosphere.

"This cannot go on for much longer." I said aloud once witnessing this. "Eventually, the youkai will no longer refrain from fully attacking them, and the humans will be crushed." And that was exactly what Naraku wanted.

History was beginning to crumble. Events were happening out of place, and all of it was from my doing, indirectly. Such a war was not meant to have broken out, and now I needed to correct things as soon as possible.

* * *

The village on the hill was small but effective for the residents there. The youkai living there were green and unnoticeable, like big lizards. They did not look to be particularly strong as warriors, so I had automatically assumed that their strength was either in vast knowledge, or powerful magic. Either way, they were a peculiar, secluded village. I would have to trust my father's judgment on these youkai for now.

Once they began to notice me, some of them led me away to the biggest home from the rest, which I could've only assumed was where the eldest youkai was residing. My feelings were confirmed from this when my silent escorts left the room and another, more feeble presence was sitting directly across from me in the gray shadows of the room. I was quite certain at this point that these youkai had expected my arrival—everything seemed to be prepared.

The old leader spoke to me suddenly, in a thick, tired voice. "…So desu ne…taihen datta desho…"

"Tonde mo nai." I replied automatically. "Shikata ga arimasen."

He chuckled. "Hai, hai. Eto…natsukashii wa…hisashiburi desu ne."

"Nani? Doko?"

The elder ignored these questions and turned to his right. "Agari kudasai." Another presence entered the room. It was one that I had immediately recognized. So this was _his _village. I understood everything now.

"Jaken. So this is where we meet." The small youkai ran forth into the room, looking tiny and afraid as usual.

"H-How did you know my name!?" He squeaked in surprise.

"There are many things that I know." I replied cryptically.

The elder youkai waved a hand away, and Jaken led me once again outside. "The elder of the village has entrusted me with the duty to lend some aid towards the challenge your family now stands before." He explained quickly. "I am to follow you and help in whatever way I can."

I growled. "_This _is the assistance that they are giving me? Surely my father didn't intend for me to travel _here_…perhaps I went to the wrong village…"

While I pondered over this, Jaken was shouting squeaks of protest. "Hey! The elder sent me for a reason, you know! I can be strong! I can help! I know that I look small and weak, but…hey! Are you listening to me!?"

I looked at him briefly with the iciest of stares, and then went back to my thoughts. Jaken squeaked countless apologies.

"Fine." I interrupted him. "If you think yourself worthy to fight with me, then show me what you are capable of."

Jaken smiled wildly. "Oh _thank_ you, Sesshoumaru-sama! I promise that I won't let you down!" He ran over to a nearby river with excitement, dropping his prized staff at least twice. I followed from close behind out of curiosity.

Once he got to the river, he struck his staff down onto the ground and began to meditate. The water down below began to shift directions. Suddenly, everything stopped as soon as it began, and Jaken lifted the end of his staff from the ground.

A small, green light began to form. It floated in the air for a second or two, and then twisted into a beam. The light extended over the hills and across the water, stretching for miles.

Jaken smiled proudly—apparently he was happy and somewhat surprised that his trick had actually worked. "There! You see? The light that I have created has pointed us in the right direction for our travels!"

I scoffed. "What do you mean?"

"Look!" He pointed a tiny finger in the direction that the beam once faced (it was now broken apart, gone). "That will _surely _be the direction that we can find the Naraku our castle fears of!"

I peered over the valleys. "It points to the human kingdom." Fear surged through me in an instant, and then it was gone again. "You must be mistaken. Naraku fled from that area and is now hiding somewhere in this kingdom."

Jaken shrugged. "Perhaps he is somewhere close to the border that separates the two kingdoms, then."

I remembered the time that I had promised my father I would be back by. The sun at the edge of the hills told me that I would have just enough time to travel back to the castle. I considered my options, and decided that I couldn't risk turning back, especially if Naraku was by chance still inside the human kingdom, where Kagome would be at risk. "Very well. I will travel in that direction to look for him." I turned to Jaken and glared at him menacingly. "For your sake, that light trick of yours had better be right." He gulped, and nodded quickly.

With that, I sprinted forward to begin my journey. My heart told me that I would meet Kagome again soon, but under what circumstances of our meeting again was not for me to know.

* * *

Review Responses:

m1s7ress: Unfortunately, the guards didn't really get much of a punishment…threats, mainly. Ah well, probably next time…

sweets427: Arigato! Glad you like it!

yuki kesuma: Kagome didn't order the attack, the guards and warriors just sort of took their own initiative.

Supreme Neo slytherin Countess: Heh, that'd be weird though…well, I'm not sure if he would make a very good father. XD

Katgome: Glad to hear it! Hope you'll keep reading then…

Harmony8390: Sorry dear, but I'm afraid things are going to turn from bad to worse soon enough…

SugarCube: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter, too.

Wyntermajik: Yes, I think that all of my readers were starting to get impatient with Kagome, so I had thought it best if she remembered!

xypherscompany: Hehe! I'd hardly call this story magic—but thanks nonetheless!

Blue Rhapsody3: Huh? You're confused? Tell me how and I promise I'll try to answer!

KouseiJL: Haha, yeah that's true, they're not much for a plan B…lol. Hmm, I've never had 'almond crush'…

AngelMiko69: Really? Cool…well that's makes you so much different from my other reviewers! XD

Tsuki Yume: …For what? Hmm…

Tsuki Yume (again): See above, and I hope that you can read this chappy too…

Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon: Well it's probably because she doesn't know about it…and Sesshoumaru will take care of Naraku, don't you worry!

Dragen Eyez: Who knows? I don't! XD Seriously though, I guess you'll just have to wait and see…

zeddy222: Hahaha. Yep, Vira made a sequel…hope you like!

angelprincess22: Yeah, I guess you could say that…lol.

fluffys-sidesick: Heh heh, is 2 weeks a long enough wait? Well I'm glad you like it though…

zeddy222 (again): Sorry, can't update fast 'cause I don't have enough time…but here's a little chapter for ya!

Youkai no Yume: Huh? Vira helped somehow? Well that's good, I…guess? Lol. Glad you like it so far…

inuckick14: His name is Pops (well that's what Blue calls him). It's so sad, especially how everyone just dies…and now, it's over…

inuchick14 (again): Nani? Your reviews are longer than that!? Well then, you must be tired from typing! Thank you for the review, though.

In True Meanings: Sure, I'd be happy to stop by and see your poems and everything whenever I have time!

Alright, that's all for this chapter! Sorry if things are sounding really slow—it'll speed up probably next chapter. I promise. I'll try to update as fast as I can, but that's the best I can do! Anyways, R&R! Arigato, ja ne!


	11. The Demon Slayer Village

Hi everyone! Time for a good ol' update. I LOVED that anime movie adult swim aired with the girl that could control paper and stuff. Did anyone else here see it? I forgot the name already…ah, but I digress! As always, I don't own Inu, and here's the next part of the story:

* * *

As I moved closer and closer to the direction that Jaken's green light had pointed in, I began to realize that I wasn't heading towards the castle, but to the west of it. 'Intriguing.' I thought. 'What is over there?' But for right now, that question did not matter. All it meant was that Kagome was safe. And that was all I needed to know. The other details could come later. I glanced briefly at the sun—it was a red sliver in the hills.

Over the following terrain, the trees parted and revealed smoke from a distance. As I moved closer, I realized that the massive amount of smoke was just the tip leading down to the enormous flames of fire. Whatever had been burning, it was far too late for me to save.

I landed softly on the grass, a safe distance away in order to make quick observations. It was a village—or the remains of one. The burnt smell of wood, crops, and bodies reached my nose. I remembered who it was that I sought—had Naraku been the cause of this? Was it yet another attack on the humans so they would become even angrier and count this against our Emperor? If so, then his plot would probably succeed.

It was no sooner that I had thought about this when my opponent had emerged from the flames. This time, it was the real Naraku—in the flesh; no puppet in place of himself. His eyes were opened, scanning across the area in satisfaction to see what damage he had caused. Suddenly, Naraku turned his head, and his evil gaze met mine from above. He smirked—apparently my presence did not change any of his plans.

"Sesshoumaru. What a _surprise _it is to see you." Naraku mused. "A pleasant one, naturally. So you've found me at last."

I didn't answer him, leaving no time to waste. Although the flames were still high and dangerous, I leapt above the burning village to meet Naraku and attack him away from this place. He had anticipated this however, and moved to the side.

"You're too late." He murmured happily. Naraku landed gently down upon the highest top of a burning hut. "I have destroyed this village. As always, Sesshoumaru, you come a step behind me. All efforts now will be wasted."

I landed gracefully on a similar tip opposite to him. "Why?" I asked simply. "Why burn a village that has no value or interest for you?"

Naraku smiled. "You still don't see it yet, then? You disappoint me, Sesshoumaru. Above all, I would have thought that you would be the first to understand why…you are starting to have the insight of your hanyou brother."

I snarled at the insult and leapt once again over to him. This time my claws managed to connect with a fraction of his cheek, and blood spurted out. Naraku, in turn, reached for a concealed dagger and slashed the top of my shoulder. This encounter in the sky was over quickly, and we landed back upon where the other had stood moments ago. I turned to face him with a calm sort of anger, and gripped my shoulder tightly. The wound was not particularly serious, but it would slow me down considerably.

"One more human village that is destroyed will infuriate them even more. You have seen, Sesshoumaru, how incredibly stupid and easily tricked they can be. The destruction of their demon slayer village will only signal to them that the taiyoukai emperor is fighting back. War between the kingdoms is now inevitable."

"No." I answered quickly. "Kagome and my father do not want war. It _will _not happen as long as they are there to stop it, along with me."

He chuckled. "Oh, quite right, Sesshoumaru…quite right. Which leads me to the next phase of my plan…" Naraku looked off to the side and nodded happily. "Right on cue, as always. That wench is altogether far too predictable."

I froze instantly. The wind shifted slightly, and, despite the burning objects all around me, I could still feel her presence. A new, miko scent reached my nose, and this confirmed my own fears.

"Sesshoumaru!" An arrow was shot in the air, aimed at Naraku. I saw in the corner of my eye the magical aura trail that had always followed her weapon. As always, Kagome was an incredible shot, and would have pierced Naraku if not for the fact that, at the same exact moment, a piece of burning wood to the side had finally collapsed in front of the arrow. I held my suspicions, however, that Naraku had somehow influenced this piece of wood to fall. Regardless, he had remained unscathed from the shot.

I whirled around to face her. 'Kagome, why are you here? Get _out _of this area! Naraku is-"

"No…I won't!" She shouted back. "You're fighting him by yourself, Sesshoumaru! I'm here to help you!"

To the side, I could see Naraku's eyes glistening. "You see, Sesshoumaru? The humans are stupid, stubborn creatures. It's little wonder that your father once had a human mistress on the side…" His voice held a pause. "…Like father, like son. Oh, don't look so surprised." A growl began to form in the back of my throat, and my eyes began to grow red. "I've known about your secret love for the miko queen for quite some time now. She holds great value to you, does she not?"

I could not deny this obvious truth, for Kagome held more value to me than my own life. "Leave the Queen out of this." I snarled. "Your fight is with me."

"On the contrary." Naraku replied. "Queen Kagome and the power that she holds has _great _interest to me. I can't pass up a chance to take her life, now can I? And what better time than now to kill her right in front of you?"

A death threat to Kagome was more than enough for me. "I will slay you first. Enough talk, Naraku. I have long awaited for your death to come from my hand."

He smirked. "I thought that was my line." Suddenly, a horde of youkai shot out from his arm (the power of the Shikon no Tama half that he stole) and raced straight towards me. From below, I heard Kagome scream in fright for me.

"Your tricks won't work on me." I slashed the youkai away easily.

Too easily. I looked ahead of me—Naraku was no longer standing there. I had been tricked in an instant by a diversion with the youkai. From the corner of my eye, I saw Naraku leaping down to Kagome. A sharp blade's reflection of light was evident to me.

My whole body froze in complete fear for what was about to happen before leaping down after him. Both of us reached Kagome at the same time on the ground. At that exact moment, the remains of the village completely burst into flames, and the whole area was clouded with ash.

* * *

I did not know how long I was knocked out of conscious, but it could not have been for a very long period. Sometime after the village was completely burned down, my eyes opened slowly and I noticed the amount of burnt wood and ash around me. The first thing I felt was a sharp pain in my shoulder. The wound that Naraku had inflicted upon me had opened wider from a piece of fallen branch that had jabbed into me. I groaned, and reached over to pull it out.

"Kagome!" I sat up suddenly. Where was she!?

The smell of the village's remains had clouded my nose, and so I could not detect her scent. I leapt to my feet and began to search around. My fear was growing as each moment passed. And where was Naraku? He was nowhere to be seen, either. 'Remain calm.' I instructed strictly. 'Do not panic like your brother would.' But this voice of reason inside of my head was becoming smaller and smaller.

"I will _not _lose you again. I _can't_ lose you again." I pulled away a large piece of wood from a pile to reveal an unconscious, beautiful face from underneath. "Kagome!" I peeled away the rest of the debris with mixed emotions of joy and fear. Was she hurt? How long had she been there? Had the debris blocked her delicate, human airway?

I lifted her gently off the ground and brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. "Kagome?" I placed a hand on her neck to feel her comforting warmth.

Kagome's eyes lazily slid open. "Se…Sesshoumaru? What…happened?" She looked around for a moment in confusion. I strode over to safe patch of grass and set her down as carefully as I could. She smiled gently. "I'm glad to see you again."

"You should have stayed in your castle, where it's safe." I lectured with my back turned to her. "Naraku is not to be taken lightly. You should not have interfered with so dangerous of a situation." I had not intended to lecture her about this (and indeed, I would have taken her exact actions if she were the one battling Naraku instead). Even so, I had failed to protect Kagome, and now, I was filled with shame and anger over this.

Kagome hung her head low. "…I know. I'm sorry…I slipped away from the guards in order to visit Kaede privately, and I saw the flames on my way here…and then, I noticed you here, fighting Naraku with no other help, so…" She began to sniffle slightly. "I know I shouldn't have…you're right…"

I sighed. "When I saw you, I was worried. I knew that Naraku would take that opportunity to kill you if he could." I turned back to her and sat down. "…But I would have done the same thing that you did, Kagome." My expression was serious but understanding for her. I hoped that she understood how I felt.

"I still…shouldn't have…" Her eyes widened suddenly. "Sesshoumaru, you're bleeding!" She scrambled up. "That wound looks bad…all because of me!"

I tugged her back down gently so that she was now resting against my chest. "Don't worry. The pain has stopped substantially now. I'll be fine." I pressed two arms around her waist to hold her close. "I would risk a far greater amount of pain for you. Now that I see you're safe with me, the wound was well worth the cause."

I could feel her hot blush. Kagome stood up quickly to hide this. "C'mon Sesshoumaru—no more fooling around! We need to get that treated!"

I stood up with her and replied, "I thank you for your concern, Kagome, but I will be fine. The wound will heal quickly, I predict."

"But…but what if Naraku comes back while you're hurt like this? Let's return to my castle so-"

"-I cannot. They no longer tolerate youkai, and my arrival into the human castle would be disastrous…for both of us."

Her brow rose suspiciously. "Huh? What do you mean, Sesshoumaru?"

I stared at her. "Do you not know about your warriors who are attacking the youkai lands?" This would certainly explain a few things, and I wouldn't put it past the humans to become eager to start a fight with the youkai without mentioning it to their Queen.

"Nani!? They're doing _what!?_"

I heard a rustling within the bushes suddenly that interrupted our conversation. I pulled Kagome behind me without warning to her and peered keenly at the brush for whatever was coming.

* * *

"Lady Kagome! Lord Sesshoumaru!"

I recognized the voice and relaxed my guard. Apparently Kagome knew who it was as well, and so her face brightened considerably with the knowledge that it was a trustable friend, not a foe. From within the trees, the monk appeared.

"Miroku!" Kagome exclaimed. "What're you doing here? I thought you were in the castle!"

"I saw the flames from a distant hill." He bowed respectfully for the two of us. "There are several things I know wish to know. Most importantly, this was the Demon Slayer village, was it not? What happened here? I sense that the flames were not created on accident."

"You are correct with that hypothesis." I replied. "This village was destroyed by a youkai named Naraku."

His eyes widened. "You meant the same notorious Naraku that I have been hearing so many rumors about!?" We nodded. "Then that means he could still be lurking within our lands…" His face turned grave.

"He will no longer attack this place as long as I am here." I reassured him. "Naraku is most likely scheming up a new plan in some remote distance. For now, the human kingdom is safe from his attacks."

The monk nodded. "Very well then. And now to my second question…of all the places, what _are _you two doing here!?"

I saw Kagome's face turn crimson out of the corner of my eye. "I was…um, walking…down to Kaede's, you see. And I just sort of…saw…the smoke, and…um…." I could sense her slight discomfort from the fact that she did not want to say she alone at the time, with no guards to protect her.

"…I see." He replied. "And what about you, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

How could I possibly explain everything? I thought for a moment. Where would be best to begin? "To speak truthfully, my father sent me out to look for Naraku in order to slay him for all the evil deeds he has committed. My journey eventually led me here. Naraku and I fought for a short period, and then Kagome arrived." Kagome glanced at me for a moment. She knew that I was not explaining the entire story, but the monk did not seem to notice or mind.

"Very interesting." He walked in front of us for a distance. "Well, we will talk more later. For now, I must perform my duties as a monk and see to it that the dead souls of this village are given a safe passageway."

"I'll help." Kagome and I followed him into the charred remains that once were a village.

* * *

"Perhaps we'll find something in here." Kagome whispered to me. "A clue left by Naraku, maybe. Or who knows, a villager might have survived…"

"No." I replied back to her. "The hot flames have destroyed everything. Anyone hiding within the village would have suffocated."

"Oh." She answered simply, with a tone of sadness. After a long pause, she said, "Sesshoumaru, they're not…real…right?"

I turned to her, surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, the people—the villagers—that died today. They're not real, right? This whole world doesn't exist; I mean, since we're not…from here…the real, living people are back home, right?"

"This is an alternative dimension, and nothing more." I answered. "All of our roles have been reassigned." I remembered something then. "Kagome, would you like to return home now? Say the word and I will take you back." Even though certain things would be left unfinished by me, that would not matter now.

"You…can do that?"

"Yes, if you would like. It would be little trouble. I was called here not only to win your heart back, but to also fix all that was made wrong by Naraku." My head sunk lower to my shoulders. "…And so far, I have been unsuccessful in this task."

"I see." I felt her hand slip suddenly into mine. It was shaking slightly—had the incident with Naraku really frighten her that much? "I understand."

Our time together this way was interrupted when the monk shouted suddenly to us, "Lady Kagome! Lord Sesshoumaru! Come quickly!"

"Stay behind me." I whispered to her quickly. She nodded, and we hastily arrived at where he was standing. It was the outskirts of the village, on the other side. The monk was bent over, examining something.

"Could it be…?" Kagome stepped forward a little. "What is it, Miroku?"

"It's…a woman!" He exclaimed. We peered down at the ground curiously. It was then that I had immediately recognized the woman knocked unconscious on the ground—it was the woman named Sango that Kagome was so fond of.

"_Sango!_" Kagome shrieked happily. "Thank _goodness!_ I was so worried!"

Miroku peered up at her with confusion. "Sango? Do you know this woman, Lady Kagome? She appears to be from this village…"

Kagome blushed, and shrank back. "Oh, um…no, she doesn't know me…but I know her. This is Sango, all right."

Miroku nodded and turned back to the woman. "She must have been close to the flames, but wasn't actually inside the village at the time. She's only unconscious, but…" He bent over and scooped her off the ground. "It would be best if we travel back to my home so that she can be treated properly. Tending to the dead and the burned remains of the village can wait for now, especially if the youkai Naraku were to come back."

Kagome and I nodded in agreement, and so we started the journey to the monk's house. 'Perhaps the woman will be able to explain what happened.' I thought hopefully as we walked on.

* * *

Once inside the monk's hut, he set the woman gently down on a spare futon. Kagome immediately began to tend to the wound that Naraku had inflicted upon me. When I eased my robe off my chest upon her asking to bandage the area, I saw a blush pass her face with old, faint memories flickering. I began to suspect that the monk had a new realization of what our relationship with each other was when he would occasionally observe us, but he said nothing regarding it.

Eventually, he gathered some water from the nearby well. "This should work…I only hope that she won't be upset for me by this." He poured the water into a bowl, knelt next to the woman, and splashed her with it quickly.

The reaction was instantaneous. She sat up with complete surprise and immediately tackled the monk with her trained instincts as a demon slayer. He gave a loud groan, and they fell to the ground. She looked around quickly. "W-Who are you? Where am I!?"

"…I'll explain if you wouldn't mind getting off me." The disgruntled monk said from below. She gave some rushed apologies and quickly moved away. He brushed himself off and looked at her kindly. "…It's okay—I suppose we gave you quite a start." He motioned to Kagome and I. "Well, we saw you on the ground behind your village unconscious, so we took you back here. You appear to be the only survivor form your clan."

Her eyes widened. "W-What? Survivor? What do you mean!?"

Kagome sighed. "Really, Miroku! You could've at _least _broken the news a little…_gentler _than that…Sango, your village was destroyed…it was burned down by Naraku. We're sorry the whole thing happened."

"My…what!? But—my father! And brother! And all the other villagers!" Her face hardened in denial. "They can't be dead! I don't believe it—they were too strong for that!"

"It is the truth." I said quietly. "The scent of the villagers was gone—completely gone."

Tears began to form slightly in her eyes. "No…no! That's impossible!" The woman stood up suddenly. "Kirara! She was with me when we were out hunting! Where is she!?" She ran out of the hut in an instant. The monk cried after her and followed while we watched them leave.

* * *

Review Responses:

In True Meanings: Thanks! Glad you liked it.

Harmony8390: Yeah, me too. Heh. Well for now, I guess they're together, and that's pretty good, eh?

fluffys-sidesick: Well, thanks for being so patient! It's more than a lot of my reviewers can be…XD

Youkai no Yume: Yes, I'm afraid that it IS rather fun toying with them…hehehe.

AngelMiko69: Yeah, you think he'd learn by now! Well, we'll just have to wait and see what happens…

Dragen Eyez: Hmm, to tell you the truth, I'm not quite sure! XD Perhaps you could tell me, ne?

Hyo-Neko: Sorry, I'm moving things along! (Hopefully!) With any luck, this thing is picking up…

yuki kesuma: Heh, who doesn't? I'll be glad when Sess finally gets to kill him…

m1s7ress: Haha yeah I just picture Sess coming back all mad and stuff at Jaken because he went the wrong way…hehehe!

Blue Rhapsody3: Oh. Well, I'm glad that you're not confused anymore…

Hime no Heru: Perfect, eh? Well arigato! I never know how people are going to like my chapters, if you know the feeling…

Tsuki Yume: Hmm, I remember that in History class…well if you ask me, all guards are stupid in general when it comes to anime!

sweets427: Arigato! Hope you'll read this chappy too!

WhiteAngel-sama: Aww c'mon! Cliffys are the only way reviewers come back! (That's the way it's been happening anyways).

Row: Thanks! Glad to hear that you like everything so far.

unanomous: Hahaha! Well-thought out plot! I'm making this stuff up as I go along! XD

Arigato for all the reviews everyone. I can't believe that this year is already more than a quarter over (in terms of school). Next chappy…lemon? Maybe? Or maybe the one after that. Find out what happens! R&R! Arigato, ja ne!


	12. The Short Evening Together

Alright people, I'm back for another update! Well from what I understand, WHR is going to start airing on adult swim again, which makes me happy. Goodness knows what time though! Heh. Before we get started, here's some A/Ns:

1) As usual, I don't own Inuyasha, nor ever will!

2) This chapter has a lemon in it. Being as such, this is the version where that has been cut out. To see the full chapter with the lemon in it, please visit my homepage in my profile. Hope you guys like!

3) I've had some questions asked as to why Miroku isn't a, well...pervert. To be frank, this is another world and all, so he has a different, slightly more...'suitable' personality. Lol.

That's all for now. Here's the next update! Hope you enjoy:

* * *

While they were gone, Kagome and I used this opportunity to exchange a few, precious words by ourselves. She insisted that I would move back onto the futon again so I could rest my wound while she began to soak some cloth in water. I saw her from afar eying the battle mark Naraku had left on me with guilt.

"Don't worry about it, Kagome." I reassured her quickly. "It is...a mere scratch."

"No it's not." Kagome insisted back to me. "Now, please, try to hold still, Sesshoumaru, while I replace your bandage with this new one." She massaged the area gently, and I relaxed into the futon with great content. There was a stinging sensation from this, but I chose not to mention it.

"You must not look so guilty."

She blushed. "D-Do I?"

"Hai." I reached up and captured one of her locks, tugging on it softly. Her expression became rigid. I frowned. "What is the matter, Kagome?"

The crimson on her cheeks grew. "Oh...Sesshoumaru...I'm so sorry...I'm sorry for everything!" I pulled her down and she automatically fell against me on the futon. This was where I had so longed to hold her. "I mean, I've made you worry so much...all because of me...you'd probably be much better of if you would forget about me, ne?"

I growled slightly. "No, I would not."

She lifted her head up to look at me in the face defiantly. "''Yes, you would."

"No." I answered back with equal defiance. "I would not."

Kagome sighed. "Oh yeah? Name one good reason, then."

"Certainly." I replied, and lowered my face to hers. She gave a futile whimper of surprise as my lips brushed savoringly against her own. My hands moved up automatically to hold her forearms gently. How long I had been waiting for this moment...

"Sessho..." Kagome managed to utter before I sealed her lips into mine. She brought her hands reflexively around my neck and puller herself closer, to my everlasting delight.

"No mortal can know how long I have patiently waited." I whispered between her lips. "Try to relax, Kagome. I know that there is a lot on your mind, but do not try to worry about that. I'm here to help ease away your worries, if I can. Will you let me do this?"

Kagome shook her head with no hesitation. "No Sesshoumaru, let _me _be the one to do that, for you. You've been worrying about enough as it is." She felt around for my hand and squeezed it gently, with a small blush on her cheeks.

'Stubborn as always.' I chuckled slight. "Fine, have it your way." Kagome moved closer to me, victorious, and kissed me softly on the cheek.

At that same moment, we heard the front door leading into the home creak open. We gave each other a look that said 'we'll hold this thought for later' and stood up to walk over to the front door curiously.

* * *

The monk came in first. His face was grave and foreboding. Next was the woman, who was in tears. Finally, a small, fragile neko youkai cautiously peered through the door. This must have been, I deduced, Kirara. 

Kagome's face turned white. "Kirara! Thank goodness! Sango, are you okay!? Did you do something to her, Miroku!?"

He looked at her, slightly shocked. "I am an honorable monk, Lady Kagome. I don't know what you're talking about." He sighed and turned to the woman. "She has, ah...accepted what has happened to her clan...now."

"I...need to lie down now...please." She moved slowly away from us and out of the room. The tiny neko followed her.

"Miroku, what happened?" Kagome whispered to him after the woman was gone.

"Well, we went back to the village's remains. Sango found Kirara not too far from where we found her. One more glance at the charred wood scattered around the area caused Sango to finally see the truth—her family and friends...all that she loved and cherished...were gone."

Kagome sighed. "We should give her time to rest, then. Sango will want to be along for a few days."

He nodded. "Hai. When we were walking back here with Kirara, she told me briefly what she was doing at the time and what exactly she saw before she was knocked out." He paused to face the only window in the room. "Apparently Sango was out hunting with Kirara. She went on her own because she wanted the practice of fighting by herself, just in case the need would ever arise. As she was returning home, the sudden burst of flames that had occurred from the village must have reached her, or most likely, the smoke and heat. And that's where her story ends, until we found her."

"And she knows nothing of Naraku? She never saw him?"

The monk shook his head. "No."

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome whispered to me. "Naraku doesn't know that there was a survivor from the village. I can bring Sango back to my castle so that she can testify against him. It should clear your father's name and the youkai kingdom. They should believe her."

Miroku overheard this. "No, Sango's not well enough for that. Let her rest here for awhile until the pain subsides."

"We have little time to spare." I answered. "The kingdoms are at war, and something irreversible is bound to happen soon. We cannot afford to wait." I looked back at the doorway leading into the sleeping woman's room. "She may rest here for one day, and then Kagome will take her to the castle."

"One day!?" The monk cried. "Her body is too weak from the smoke!"

"Miroku, she sure didn't seem weak when she ran out of here so quickly earlier…" Kagome reminded him. The monk looked dismayed, so she added, "I'll be sure to check her condition every hour, don't you worry. But at this point, Miroku, her pain will be more emotional than physical…" Before he could speak again, Kagome said, "You don't look so well yourself, Miroku. Perhaps you should rest for awhile as well?"

The monk shook his head severely. "No, I'm fine. As a matter of fact, I think I'll go prepare a pot of tea for Sango when she wakes up again…"

"Should I…help?" Kagome began to follow him.

The monk smiled slightly. "I'm grateful for the offer, Lady Kagome, but no, I'll make it by myself. Although…would you be able to walk a short distance away from here in order to gather a few plants that can be used as medicine to help treat Sango?"

She nodded. "That'll be fine."

"Excellent. The plant has no stem, but it sprouts six leaves with slightly orange tips. They grow in a meadow not too far from here."

"Got it—meadow, no steams, orange-tipped six leaves. I'll be back soon." He nodded satisfactorily and left the room to begin the process of preparing the tea. As soon as he was gone, Kagome turned to me shyly. "Well, Sesshoumaru? Want to come with me?"

I didn't need to be asked twice. I stood in front of her protectively and opened the door leading outside.

* * *

"Oh, look…see? There's one over there, I think…" Kagome stooped over the grass to examine the plant. After a moment, she nodded happily. "Yep, that's it." She twisted it out of the earth gently and handed it to me. "I wonder how many of these things we need to bring back…" 

I scanned the area intently. Yes, this would be perfect…maybe even better, with the addition of a blanket…my lustful thoughts were interrupted when Kagome handed me another plant. Our fingers brushed for a brief instant, and she blushed slightly. "H-Here's another one that I found, Sesshoumaru…" Before she could move her hand away, I grasped it and pulled her up, close to me. She gasped a little.

The plants we had gathered so far fell to the ground. "Let's forget about the plants for now, hai?" Her scent…it was irresistible, as always.

Her blush grew. "H-Huh? Why?"

I chuckled playfully. "I think you know." I pulled Kagome closer and kissed her fiercely. My impatience had gradually diminished into a more blissful state, with her by my side. It took all of my control to pull away once again.

Kagome pouted. "Again." She murmured.

I chuckled. "As you wish." This time, my mouth pressed against her gently and nuzzled the smoothness as a way to ask permission to part for me. She giggled and shut them tighter to taunt me. I growled from this and continued to massage the surface of her lips until at last, Kagome moved them gradually apart. I entered inside quickly and continued to show through our lips just how much I loved her, and how I had longed for this moment.

Kagome closed her eyes for one last moment before moving away. "Sesshoumaru, we can't stay here for too long. We need to get this medicine back to Sango…"

I sighed. She was ever the considerate friend, unfortunately for me. "If you wish. Another more…intimate time will come." She blushed. "I suppose that the monk is anxious now for our arrival. We should return now."

"Yes, let's go." Kagome stooped down one last time to pick up a final plant. After a few moments she asked, "Sesshoumaru, how has your father been holding up with the kingdom over there? Has the castle remained relatively safe for now?"

"Yes." I answered. "For now. Naraku has not seemed to attack it yet, but it may only be a question of when instead of if. He has already turned the youkai and human lands against ourselves; soon the second phase of his plan will happen."

She looked at me curiously. "And what is that, exactly?"

"Naraku plans on weakening the youkai kingdom just enough so that he may overthrow my father and become the new emperor."

"And…aren't you worried? Shouldn't you be over there to help defend the castle?"

I growled protectively. "My first priority is your safety, not his."

"But…what if he's under attack now? Sesshoumaru, I'll be fine in my own castle. You should go back and wait for Naraku to come."

I thought for a moment. There were several things that I wanted to be done with here first. "After tomorrow morning, when I am done seeing you and the others off at your castle...I will return to my own lands. But not before then."

Kagome smiled. "Okay. Not before then."

* * *

When we returned back at the monk's home, a new visitor was present—the old woman named Kaede. She saw the plants we had picked in my hand and immediately set about turning them into a digestible medicine. "Yee made a wise choice, Miroku." She said. "This plant should be most effective indeed. I daresay this is just what Sango needs." 

Kagome looked at her with puzzlement. "Kaede, when did you get here?"

The old woman sighed. "Not too long ago. In fact, I was wondering why yee were so late for our private meeting to talk, Lady Kagome. I took a walk to investigate." Kagome cringed. "I came about this home eventually, only to find the castle's monk extremely distressed. And now, here I am, lending my priestess powers to her."

"Oh, I see." We watched as she carefully poured the newly ground medicine into a small container. "Kaede, has Miroku told you what happened yet?"

"With the demon slayer village, where Sango had lived? Hai. Yee should not linger here, Lady Kagome. And yee as well, Lord Sesshoumaru. Do not dwell here while there are other, more urgent things to be done. We must not risk another attack by Naraku here."

"We shall leave tomorrow." I insisted. "I will see all back to the castle safely before returning home. Naraku can plot for a little longer."

She shook her head and moved into the next room, where Sango was resting quietly. In her hand was the tea that Miroku had prepared for her. She appeared to be in deep thought, and did not notice our entrance.

"Take this." Kaede said. She handed her the medicine. Sango nodded wearily and received the container. "Yee will feel a little better in the morning, I predict. Rest now Sango, while you still can before the journey."

"Yes, you're right." Sango looked around slowly. "Where's Miroku?"

"I think he's cleaning out the dish that he used to help prepare the tea." Kagome replied. "He'll be back soon."

The woman nodded, and rested her head back on the futon in order to get more rest. We walked away quietly out of the room, leaving her with some time alone, along with the neko that had come, who was resting at the base of the futon.

* * *

Nightfall came soon. Earlier the monk and I had taken the neko out in order to hunt around for anything that would be edible for the women. During this time, we had talked about a variety of things, such as Naraku, the three women back at the hut, and my father. I had learned many interesting things from these conversations—the monk clearly knew things that I did not. Of course, he WAS the head monk for the human castle, after all. Not without good reason. 

Once we came back and everyone ate satisfactorily, I crept out with Kagome later, when the sun vanished from the sky.

"Sesshoumaru…what are we—where?"

"Come with me." I whispered simply. Her eyes widened, but she nodded quickly to show her complete trust. I led Kagome carefully down the winding path in the woods until we came to the quiet meadow we saw earlier.

I took this opportunity to look around in satisfaction. The sky was clear…perfect. The various noises that the daytime animals had made in the afternoon had died down since then, and a very light breeze traveled across the grass.

Kagome looked up at the stars. "Beautiful…" She breathed.

"Oh? I'm certain that I see something even more beautiful." I replied back.

She looked at me. "Are you going to tell me what this is all about now?"

I revealed a soft blanket from behind my back and handed it to her. "Take this and lay it out so we may sit down."

Her brow immediately rose in suspicion. "T-This?"

"Hai…please, Kagome."

She crouched down hesitantly and spread it across the small area. She sat down on it and reach both of her hands out, inviting me over. I needed no other hint, and sat down next to her. Kagome curled up against my chest happily.

Before I could speak, she said, "When I…first saw you, back at the demon slayer village…I was mostly scared for you, but also a little relieved. I'm glad our paths crossed like this, Sesshoumaru."

I nuzzled and nipped at the nape of her neck lightly. She was _mine_. "As am I."

"When you left so quickly, back at the castle," she continued, "I missed you, Sesshoumaru. I really did…more than you can realize. With every corner I turned in the castle, I seemed to become hit by yet another strange memory of us together that I couldn't quite seem to recall. It made me…think about you even more."

I gazed at her. "And you have remembered everything now?"

She giggled. "I'm not sure. I think so, but…" Kagome shifted around so that she was facing me. "…But there's still one memory that I'm not quite sure about. Perhaps I only made it up in the back of my mind…" Her hand extended up and touched my cheek softly.

My eyes glazed over from this feeling. I reached up and held it there. Oh, how I had missed her touch. "What happened in this memory?"

Kagome smiled against my neck. "Something similar to this." Without any warning, she sat up facing me and started to kiss me fiercely. I was more than eager to allow her to do this, and as the robes gradually became loose, the night turned older from there.

* * *

Review Responses:

Harmony8390: Ah, so that's what the name of it is. Hehe. Arigato! Anyways, Shippo is around, but at what point I introduce him is a small puzzle to me...

zeddy222: Yep, as you can see, Sess sees Kag again. Happy days! XD

WhiteAngel-sama: I did something again? Huh...I didn't think I left much of a cliffie...or anything at all, really...

Dragen Eyez: Hahaha yes he's quite evil. I particularly laughed at that one episode with the two of them and Sango being proposed at and everything. Hehe.

Row: Cool! Glad you've made use of it. And yeah, from what I've seen of them, thetwo animes rock...

sweets427: Arigato! Glad you like it!

Tsuki Yume: Ah, that's a shame. It really was a good anime. I should have taped it...ah well...

KougasGrl1188: Well, I think you'll be pleased to know that they certainly spend enough time alone in this chappy. ;) As for the elder's translations, you can go to my website to see what all of it means...

Hime no Heru: Lol! Yep, they're alone now...wonder what'll happen! XD

m1s7ress: No, they won't go back now...those two still have some unfinished business to attend to, ne?

yuki kesuma: Heh, yes Kirara's okay. Miroku isn't a pervert in this fic, fortunately...

fluffys-sidesick: Arigato! Hope you like this one as well...

Lightning/Wolf Demon: Yeah, I guess it's at least good that she found Kirara, ne?

ahriaman: Well because he's in this new world and everything, so his personality has changed too (just like the fact that he no longer has a hole in his hand...somethings have changed but some remain the same).

butterflyrin: Patience my dear! You'll definitely need it when you're waiting for MY updates...lol...

Fire/Ice Fox Goddess: Ah, you're making me blush! XD Thanks though!

Inugirl: Glad to see you're so anxious, heh! Hope you like this chappy.

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Happy Thanksgiving (to all those who live in America, at any rate). Hope you like the lemon if you choose to read it! R&R! Arigato, ja ne!


	13. The Troubling Battle

Hey everyone! It's time for another update for TDSFL. How's everyone enjoying those two new anime shows so far? I like 'em a lot, although new Inuyasha episodes is much preferred. Heh. Anyways, like I've been saying forever, I don't own Inuyasha, and here's the next installment:

* * *

"Sesshoumaru?"

I opened my eyes slowly. Gentle fingers were caressing down my hair. Soft rises and falls of breaths of air pressed against my own. A small hand clung to my shoulder. I shifted groggily and slightly tightened my grip on her waist. She smiled. "So you _are _awake." Kagome purred into my ear. "Good morning, Sesshoumaru."

"Were you awake long before me?" I rested my chin against her hair.

"…No." She thought after a moment. "I was sleeping for a good long time, too. But _you _made me do that." Kagome giggled. "I did enjoy watching you sleep, though. You looked very…peaceful. No worries or responsibilities in dreams."

"Did I?" She nodded happily. "I'm sure I slept well because you are here." I kissed the top of her forehead. "Thank you for the wonderful night, Kagome."

"I should really be thanking you." I felt her body stir. "We need to be getting up now, though. There's so much to do today."

"I don't want to think about it." I pulled Kagome back down. "Forget about that right now."

She laughed and kissed my neck, snuggling closer. "Mmm, you're so warm, Sesshoumaru. I love it."

"Love?" My eyes widened suddenly from remembering something. Throughout the whole ordeal, I had forgotten to whisper into her ear the one fact that mattered most—I loved her. And after that, would she in turn say the same for me? Grant me relief from my lonely feelings? Or perhaps I was too hasty in rushing her emotions during my selfish need for instant pleasure. Was it better to wait for a more suitable moment?

The answer to that question was yes, for at the same moment, my ears perked up to the sound of footsteps falling on the grass a short distance from where we rested. I reached for our robes and said "Someone is coming. It is time we left this place, Kagome."

"Oh." She scrambled up and put on her royal robe. "Who is it? Can you tell?"

"Not yet, but I suspect that it is the monk. He's most likely looking for us."

"Okay. Well, let's head back then." I nodded after straightening out my robe. Kagome folded up the blanket I had brought, and we left.

* * *

"_There _you are!"

And as I had predicted, the monk rushed up to us. "Where have you two _been_!? I've been looking everywhere since dawn!"

Kagome blushed heavily. "Oh!...Um, you were?"

He nodded severely. "YES!"

I could tell that she felt badly, but she was also trying to suppress a giggle. "Sorry, Miroku. Sesshoumaru and I just went outside for a little while to…talk."

He frowned—it was an obvious lie. "…Indeed. Well, hurry up. Kaede is waiting for you back in my home."

Kagome bowed gratefully, and together we walked back to the hut. Once we came to it, the small neko leapt out the door and into Kagome's arms, purring happily. Kagome scratched its ears and smiled. "Guess you're glad to see me, eh Kirara? Know where Sango is?"

She leapt down once again and sprinted back into the hut. We followed, only to find Kaede. There was a twinkle in her eye once she saw us, and we realized that she knew what had happened. "I have already prepared some breakfast. It's waiting on the table over there."

"Arigato." We sat down at the table together and began to eat. The human food was very strange to me, and was not exactly suitable for a youkai. Kagome glanced over at me with concern. "I can probably make something else if you would like, Sesshoumaru. I'm used to making stuff for Inuyasha and so I know what you guys tend to like."

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine…this meal is suitable for me." She knew that I was lying, but she did not insist. Kagome must have realized that I would have refused to have her cook now for me, anyways.

Just then, the woman from before entered the room. She was dressed in her outfit and ready to go. "I'm ready." She said to us. Her eyes were baggy and tired from lack of sleep. Her anticipating smile was but a mask.

"You don't have to do this, Sango." Miroku reminded her from behind the door. "You're not really…well enough…"

She nodded. "Thank you for your concern, Miroku, but they need me to testify as a witness against Naraku to clear the Emperor's name."

"We'll travel down a safe path, Miroku." Kagome assured him. "Would you like to come with us?"

He sat down on one of the chairs to consider this. "…I have many things to tend to here. Souls to send away peacefully…various villages and towns need my counsel…my job requires lots of time…time that I have little of."

"Yee must leave it to me, then." Kaede said, stepping forward. "I may be old, but I can still handle the duties of a miko."

"You might be needed as a witness as well." I prompted. Kagome smiled at me slightly from the corner of my eye. "The royal advisors are even more likely to believe the head monk of the castle than a woman from the demon slayer village."

Sango shifted in a slightly disgruntled way from the side. "Nani? Do you really think so?"

"Well, it can't hurt." Kagome said. "Will you come with us, Miroku?"

He sighed. "…Only if Sango wishes it."

She flushed a little, and both Kagome and I caught this. "Well, of course! I mean, why wouldn't I? I don't see any reason for you _not _to come.."

Miroku stood up. "Very well. I'll go, then."

Kagome smiled broadly. "Great! C'mon everyone—we don't have much time to waste! Kaede, look after his home, okay?" The old woman nodded. We filed out of the room slowly and began our journey to the human castle. I strolled up to Kagome in a silent motion and took her hand casually. Her eyes softened to this gesture, and she kissed me gently on the cheek to my everlasting delight, without the others seeing.

* * *

"They're not going to be very happy with me."

I glanced at Kagome, who was still walking by my side. Her stride was quick, and her face was grave. "Who?"

"I mean, everyone in the castle…they've probably been worried about me. I left without saying a word, after all. They have no idea where I am…perhaps they think that I was kidnapped or something."

"Yes, that IS troubling." I agreed. "Well, you are the Queen, Kagome. Don't let them order you around."

She sighed. "I guess you're right…"

Not too long after that, we reached her castle. Miroku and Sango both looked at us with puzzled expressions when we told them that Kagome and I needed to go separate ways from them now. I saw them off to the gate, and then turned back to her.

"I will return soon, Kagome."

"I know." She replied quietly. "Um, be…be careful…okay?"

"Hai. Once Naraku falls, we'll be able to return back home. Are you looking forward to that?"

"Yes, of course. But…oh, do you really have to go!?" She fell against my chest suddenly and tugged at my neck. To my surprise, a lone tear ran gently down her face. I automatically held her closer and took one finger to wipe away her tear.

"…Don't cry for me, Kagome. I am not worthy of your tears."

This caused her to sigh frantically. back soon, Sesshoumaru. Don't keep me waiting for too long."

I drew her chin up so our eyes could meet. I stared intensely into her face, then lowered my head down to hers for a farewell kiss. From behind I ran a hand across her hair to mat it down gently. With soft, direct kisses, I soothed Kagome down in her state of sadness, and I could tell she was grateful for that. Eventually, though I hated to do it, I pulled away from her. "It is time that you return to your home."

"No…" She whispered.

"You'll be safe here. I must go. Farewell for now, Kagome." I gave a sudden, sharp kiss against her cheek, and then I was gone. I did not turn back one last time to look at her face for fear that I would not be able to leave it.

* * *

After several hours, I found myself in the midst of chaos. Various bodies of both humans and youkai alike lay dead on the ground. Armor, weapons, and other equipment were scattered everywhere. I knew this violence could have reached the castle by then, and so I quickly ran to it.

Eventually, a few of my father's guards caught sight of me. "Lord _Sesshoumaru_! You're _alive_!" They rushed up to me happily, with various arrows from nowhere flying by and just barely missing them.

"What has happened here? Is it the human army? Or Naraku?"

They exchanged worried glances. "My Lord, you mean you don't _know_?"

"…Know what? Hurry, speak!"

"Naraku is battling your father and brother at the very top of the castle! He sealed all access up there!"

I couldn't believe my ears. Was I already too late? Had I lingered for too long? "When did this happen?"

"Not more than fifteen minutes ago, my Lord." Another horde of arrows swept by. I growled angrily and leapt over to the archers for a quick slash to the throat. The youkai guards watched this in amazement and clapped loudly once they fell to their feet. I stood up and moved back over to them, grabbing the armor plate of the nearest guard and moving him up to me. "Why aren't you up there trying to help him? Your leader might be losing the battle and you're just standing here evading arrows that come by!"

He began to sweat. "Y-You must understand, Lord Sesshoumaru, th-that we t-tried. We tried everything, but Naraku has blocked off the area. Whenever we tried to get close, a massive amount of wind would come and prevent us from helping. There's a rumor going around that he has the help of a wind sorceress-"

"-Kagura? She's here too!?" The situation was even worse than I thought. I devised a plan quickly. "Very well—stay here and hold the castle's defenses. Do not allow the humans to come through. I will go see the battle myself." They nodded feebly and ran off.

'My only hope…is that Inuyasha has learned the secrets behind the Tetsusaiga.' I sprinted away to the top of the castle's tower, hoping that things were not yet too late for the youkai kingdom.

* * *

Just as the guard has described, a massive amount of wind knocked me over when I tried to land on the top tower. From within, a sinister chuckle could be heard. "He told me about you. I've been waiting for your arrival, Sesshoumaru."

"Come out of your hiding place, coward." I shouted back. "Your meager tricks of wind won't work with me."

Another chuckle. "Dear dear, we seem to be a bit hasty today. Are you in a hurry for something, Sesshoumaru? You need to meet with those two imbeciles fighting Naraku, perhaps?"

I growled impatiently. "Watch your tongue, wench. Now, come out of there and show yourself before I slay you instead."

Kagura scoffed. "Not likely." Another blast of wind was sent to me. I scraped my claws against the rocks jutted partially out. "You seem to have missed a lot while you were gone." She continued. "Naraku tells me that you took a short visit to the human kingdom. Have you become weak, Sesshoumaru? Communicating with the humans, like your father?"

My blood turned cold. "…My business there is not a concern for the likes of you." I pulled myself up and again tried to sprint past her wind barrier, but Kagura threw me back once again. I growled in frustration. How was I supposed to attack something that I couldn't grasp? 'If only I could have inherited the Tetsusaiga instead…I would be able to come to their aid…'

"What's the matter, Sesshoumaru? Giving up already? That's too bad—and I was just getting warmed up!"

'Concentrate.' I reminded myself. 'Every opponent has a weakness…steady your mind—you'll find it…' I noticed then that all of her power was being controlled by her fan. 'Destroy her fan…destroy the wind…' But how?

I saw my chance suddenly and quickly formulated a plan. I leapt up to her once again and tried to land. Her tone of voice told me that she was beginning to be impatient. "Enough of this—I'm going to finish you once and for all!"

There. In the middle of the whirlwind was the empty space, where the fan was kept. As her attack began to fall upon me, I extended my whip from my two front fingers and snapped the fan out of her hands. This happened in a single instant, and as I landed gracefully on the top of the tower, Kagura staggered down, shocked. "Wh…What did you do?"

"DIE." I shut her fan blade together and was prepared to kill Kagura with her own weapon. In a flash, she pulled a feather out of her hair and leapt off of the tower, gliding away from it.

"Don't look so triumphant." She shouted to me from a distance. "By now, Naraku has probably already killed both your father and brother. I was only meant to ward off and stall any who might've approached. You're too late!" With that, Kagura flew off into the sky.

* * *

As I moved up the stairs, I looked down below to see what was happening on the ground. The battle appeared to be an even one—there was an equal number of humans and youkai fighting. I needed to hurry and stop the fighting before it would be too late.

"You've beaten my sister."

I whirled around to face this unknown voice. It was a young girl with pure white hair, holding a singular mirror at the top of the stairs. I growled angrily. "I presume you are also one of Naraku's henchmen. Well, I don't have _time _for you. Get out of the way."

And then, I stared closer at her face. After a moment of trying to remember passed, I realized that the girl was no other than Kanna, the same person who had captured my soul during my first stay here. I remembered all of it now—the coldness of the world that was in the mirror, the loneliness I felt inside, and how Kagome had selflessly saved me.

"Kanna. You're Kanna."

She said nothing to this. "You must not disturb the fight…he told me to take your soul. Come inside the mirror." She held it up to her face's height and began to light it aglow. How would I escape from her mirror this time? I had no means of attacking it…I had little time to think this as already I felt my own soul rip from my body.

* * *

Review Responses:

xypherscompany: Yes, yes you ARE crazy. Lol. Arigato for the review though!

Lady-Kurama: Sorry—I suppose I should tell you that I'm usually quite evil indeed! Cliffies are my specialty…hehe…

Harmony8390: Yeah I hope so too. XD Well I guess we'll just have to see, ne?

CubanBlood: The lemon part isn't in there because this site doesn't allow those types of things. To view it, go to the homepage that is in my profile and click the link to see it. I hope you like it…

butterflyrin: Ah, I'm blushing! Well, thanks! Hope you like the rest of this tale!

Wake-Robin: Arigato! Glad you like everything so far! Are you glad that they put WHR back on adult swim? I know I am!

Tsuki Yume: Hai, hai…well, I suppose a typo or two is bound to slip on by, ne? And I had no idea you live down there…that's pretty cool!

zeddy222: Hahaha. Thanks! Hope you can read the rest of this story…

Row: Hehe, yep! Now we'll just have to see what happens next…

Dark Guardian24: Uh oh, Vira's blushing again…well I dunno about _that_, it seems as though TIKAQ got far more reviews…meh!

fluffys-sidesick: Arigato! Happy to know you like it!

m1s7ress: lol, wow this thing really made you feel better? Well I guess that's good, ne? And I don't know the name of the plant—I made it up. Heh. And as you can see, Naraku is battling them right now…and stuff.

Isabella: Aw, don't cry! Unless it's a good type of cry. Lol. But yeah I guess it is, since you said so. XD

Miko-Princess: Cool, I'm glad to hear that someone actually didn't have trouble trying to use my site, heh. Thanks for the review!

Magician's Guardian24: Arigato! Glad you like it so far!

Okay everyone, I've developed a new method to writing this thing so it should (hopefully) only take me about a week to update. Someone poke Vira with a stick until she updates! Oh, and I'll also accept bribes in the form of cookies, hehehe. R&R! Arigato, ja ne!


	14. The Power Of Two Brothers

Alright, time for another update. Hey everyone! We now have our Christmas tree up and Vira's cat keeps trying to climb up it! Yikes! Oh well. Before we get started, here's some A/Ns to read:

1) I don't own Inuyasha, duh…

2) Vira is starting a new Inu fic! Yep, that's right! Another pairing, another storyline…and you'll never guess the couple! Hehe. Well, I suppose you _could _try to guess it…anyways, that'll be up for viewing either next update or the one after that.

3) I'm starting to get the impression that some of my readers have disappeared…I'm hoping that it's just because of the time of the year! Tell me what I'm doing wrong if this is boring you!

That's all for A/Ns. And now, here's the next update for this story. Hope you enjoy!:

* * *

I had no time to react. I felt something begin to pull me along…something cold, evil. And even if I could move, what would that have done? I had been on the opposite side of her mirror before. No physical attacks could possibly deflect it. But yet, it was a place that I did not belong inside, and did not want to go back again. And so, I fought with my own soul. She had already ensnared me with her tangled web of souls, but I wouldn't give up so easily. I clutched my chest as my soul began to push against it.

"He resists, this one." Kanna mumbled in that quiet tone of hers. "His soul must be exceptionally strong. Do not prolong it." She said to me. "The mirror will finish its task in time. It will only be more painful this way."

I stumbled down not yet giving up, and silently uttered "Kagome…" to keep my mind focused. She needed me, and I needed her. In my state of pain I remembered her soft touch, her happy laugh, and her wonderful scent that I adored. It was all these things that kept me going. Kept me alive. "I will not die here…I will not die without seeing her face one last time…"

"Sesshoumaru!" A voice cried from a short distance. I looked up feebly—my pupils were starting to darken. "Sesshoumaru!" The voice repeated. "Quick—catch this!" An object was thrown to me—what it was I did not know. I reached over to examine this new item. My eyes widened and all at once I understood. I gripped the hilt and stood up to my full height once again.

It was the Tensegia, my own sword. Kanna didn't bat an eyelash. "You may try whatever weapon you wish."

I smirked at this. "As you wish." I sprinted to her with a speed to match the gods. Upon contact, the sword released the souls trapped inside to free them across the atmosphere. Kanna cried out in surprise and tried to raise her mirror at me, but I was too quick for her. With a swipe from my other hand to the back of her neck, Kanna crumpled to the ground. The mirror rolled out of her vacant hands and off the edge of the castle, down, down below.

After witnessing this, I stood up solemnly. "So…you're still alive, I see."

Inuyasha's ego flared. "What's _that _supposed to mean!? I just saved your life, you know!"

I ignored this, looking up the stairs. "I do not have time for conversation—where is he?"

"…Well…you _could _be just a _little _grateful…" Inuyasha sighed. "You mean Naraku? He's still up there…our father sealed up the room they're in with a barrier of his own with the jewel half we possess…he didn't want the two of us to get involved."

I growled bitterly. "He will be killed if we don't act! Naraku is the stronger fighter!" I did _not _come all the way here just to watch the leader of the youkai die. I leapt up the stairs quickly, without a second thought. I didn't have time to waste with Inuyasha—I needed to aid my father, or my whole purpose for being here would be gone. A distance behind me, I heard Inuyasha shout to let him catch up. I promptly ignored this. The stairs winded up and up, seemingly endless...but I was determined to reach the end.

* * *

Finally, I reached a doorway surrounded by torches. Behind it I could hear the clanging of metal and other battle noises. Without hesitation I moved my shoulder forward and rammed it against the wood structure.

It didn't budge. Realizing this, I slammed against it again and again, but to no effect. Eventually, Inuyasha reached where I stood from far behind and shook his head.

"I told you, our father doesn't want us to interfere. He's sealed this door with some sort of charm. We can't enter this fight."

I growled in frustration. Now more than I ever, I wished Kagome was with me. Yes, she would know what to do, and would whisper the obvious answer into my ear. I slammed a fist against the wood and again growled, more angrily.

"I've already tried everything. It's not use, Sesshoumaru. We'll just have to wait."

I looked at him fiercely. "You expect me to sit idly by? Our fate rests behind this door!"

"Look, I want to fight Naraku just as much as you do!" He shouted with new anger. "Probably even more so! Don't forget—he's the one that killed Kikyo. I promised that I'd extract her revenge to Naraku, and I fully intend to do that. Don't you think that I feel just as much hatred for Naraku as you do?"

Now more than ever, I wished I could speak the truth. That I understood what his feelings were more than Inuyasha could ever imagine. But he would never believe the truth. And so...I could say nothing in reply.

"We'll just have to put faith into our father. He must not want us to fight for a reason." He slumped down on the ground.

"Wrong." I answered. "He doesn't want us to fight because he's afraid we're too weak. You haven't mastered the Tetsusaiga's techniques, and I've been away for too long. But we're going to fight anyways."

He stared at me. "How?"

I looked at the door. "With both of our strength combined, we should be able to break the door down." I smirked suddenly upon hearing my own words. So that was it. He wanted us to prove that we could work as brothers instead of bickering so our strength would be enough to fight Naraku. "Inuyasha, draw your sword."

"You mean the Tetsusaiga? Why?" He pulled it slowly out of its sheath.

"I have an idea of what our father wants." I placed my hand over my own sword and drew it out as well. "On my count, strike the door as hard as you can with the Tetsusaiga."

He began to pick up on my meaning. "Do you think that our swords will be able to nullify the charm he placed on this stupid thing?"

I nodded. "Yes. If I know him as much as I hope, then this is what he has intended."

"…Fine." Inuyasha agreed at last. "Have it your way. Let's hurry on with this already." He took a step back and gave his standard stance for his sword. I did the same with the Tensegia.

"…NOW!" We forced all of our weight to the door and struck it with both swords at the same second. The outline for the door flashed a bright red. Odd, magical symbols surfaced from within. "…It's drawing energy from our swords…" I whispered to him. "The barrier is breaking…"

And indeed, the two swords repelled from the wood, breaking it along the way. We had a split second to react before wood and other remains flew everywhere angrily. After the dust cleared, I stood up to see the pathway leading into the room completely open. My eyes glistened with delight. "Come." I called to him. "It's been done. We must hurry inside…" As Inuyasha stood up, we hear a loud clang suddenly, and we knew that one of them had been directly hit. We needed no other incentive, and quickly sprinted into the room where the battle had been taking place.

* * *

What we saw inside was a truly surprising sight. With the power of the Shikon no Tama half that Naraku had stolen, he had multiplied into a number reaching the dozens. Once our presence became knew, all evil eyes swiveled around to face us.

"Ah, your sons are here…perhaps now this fight will be more of a challenge?"

I could smell our father's blood strongly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him gripping his shoulder tightly. "Sesshoumaru! Inuyasha! Leave now, hurry! I will…deal with Naraku on my own accord! Take care of the castle!"

"Not a chance!" Inuyasha shouted back, extending his sword. "We're going to finish him here and now!"

The many Naraku figures smirked. "Nonsense. Now there's two more that I can kill…you really made this too easy for me. Now, the whole line can be erased away…who shall I kill first?"

I growled from where I stood loudly. "You've killed too many, Naraku." The image of his blade piercing Kagome's flesh was still very clear in my mind. I would never be able to forget it, or the extreme emotions of hatred and despair that I felt afterwards.

Their eyes turned to me. "Ah…Sesshoumaru. Yes, I think you'll be the first one. I have particularly wanted to finish our fight from the burning village."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Inuyasha becoming angrier and angrier. "Naraku, your fight is with me! You'll pay for what you did to Kikyo!"

"…No." I immediately said to him. "This fight…is mine." Those words held more meaning to them than any other phase that I had uttered previously. Inuyasha stared at me with confusion. "He has killed another…another that is dear to me…I _will _make him pay." Her dying face flashed through my mind briefly again, and I shut my eyes tightly with grief from the past that I thought I had rubbed away.

I could tell that he still did not quite grasp my meaning. "Someone that means as much to you as Kikyo did to me? I don't think so, Sesshoumaru."

"…You wouldn't understand." I retorted.

"_You're _the one who doesn't understand!"

"I hate to interrupt this indulging conversation." Naraku spoke to us from where he stood. "But by all means, then, allow me to kill both of you at the same time. It'll be a much faster process, now that I think about it more…"

I turned to him. "Before we do, I must ask you one question, Naraku. Why did you decide to take the risk and come here in person instead of hiding somewhere in a far off distance?"

He chuckled. "Because I felt no need to. I am no longer worried about safeguarding my every move when I have this half of the Shikon no Tama. And when I obtain its brother half…" He glanced at our father happily. "…I'll be invincible."

"Enough talk!" Inuyasha shouted impatiently. "Sesshoumaru—bring him out of here! I'll deal with Naraku…myself."

As he began to leap towards one of Naraku's figures, they pulled away suddenly. "You wish for a hasty death? Fine—I will bring you this request."

"Remember the listen you just learned!" The Emperor shouted. "Work together like brothers—focus on your goal and stop him!" Some of the Naraku illusions, upon hearing this, whirled around and leapt straight at him angrily. I immediately sprinted after them and deflected their attacks with a single swipe. When they pulled away, I looked down at him. "Is the wound fatal?"

"No, I'll be fine. Hand me my sword…" He staggered a little while standing up. I was quick to observe this.

"You are not strong enough to fight for this battle. Allow Inuyasha and I to take your place instead."

Before he could answer, we heard an enormous metallic clang from behind. I turned to see that Inuyasha's sword had collided with some of Naraku's armor. "He does not yet know how to use the hidden techniques…" The Emperor whispered to me. "Together, though…you should be strong enough."

I nodded. "I see. Rest here. And…arigato." Without looking back, I leapt forward to help my half-brother. Yet again, his ego had taken control of his caution, and five of the Naraku illusions were beating down onto him. He continued to slash back in an attempt to destroy them, but more of the copies kept reappearing after every attack that was inflicted.

"Concentrate, Inuyasha." I called to him. "Use your instincts to find the real one. You're wasting precious energy."

I could feel his temper flare even from where I was, but he stood back and quickly closed his eyes anyways, smelling around. After a moment or two, he opened them again. "…There!" In a flash, Inuyasha leapt up and struck one of the figures. A small amount of blood spurted everywhere as he gave a counterattack with a blow to the chest. Yes, this _was _the real thing. I ran to him and gave three, quick slashes to Naraku's chest. He stumbled away as fast as lightning. When he managed to maintain his posture, the illusions floating all around seeped magically back into their master.

"…Perhaps I have slightly underestimated you, then. No matter—I'll just have to…upgrade…my protection…"

He reached into his robe and pulled out the valuable Shikon no Tama half that was stolen. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as I wondered what was coming next. Naraku held it out right in front of himself and uttered a quite phrase. A magic aura began to form, and suddenly, it extended outward, enclosing around himself entirely.

"A barrier." I observed.

Inuyasha stared with surprise and anger. "That's a…what? Damn! How're we supposed to get past that thing!?"

Naraku gave a full laugh from within. "In here, you cannot harm me. Go on—do your worst. I'll be watching…"

I turned to Inuyasha. "Use the Kaze no Kize! Hurry!"

Sweat began to fall from his face. "I…can't! I don't know how to use it yet!"

"If you don't try, he'll kill us!!" I shouted back impatiently.

"…It's alright, Inuyasha." A voice said behind us. We turned around quickly to see our father, now standing up, with his sword in his hand. "You've done well, my sons." He bowed his head solemnly. "You will make fine Emperors someday." He stepped forward and pointed his own sword at Naraku. "The Tetsusaiga has many uses, Inuyasha." He whispered to him. "I put a variety of my own techniques into it. You will learn in time." He smiled proudly. "Sesshoumaru, help your brother with the task of unlocking its secrets. And…take care of her. Oh yes, I know." My face became surprised. "I predict a wonderful future…for both of you."

Inuyasha became confused, and yet, somehow I could tell that he was beginning to understand. "What's he babbling on about now?"

I ignored this. "Stand down. I said leave this fight to Inuyasha and myself." A slight amount of caution could be heard in my voice.

"No." He answered. "I know the way…" He raised his sword promptly and looked at Naraku. The blade began to glow a powerful red. "Your evil will now be purged from my lands. Goodbye." With that, he slammed his glowing sword to the ground. The wave of impact hit the barrier, and it immediately dispersed in all directions with a bright flash. When it was done, all that was left was Naraku himself. Somehow, the Shikon no Tama half that he had possessed flew out of his hands and rolled down to my own. I grabbed it carefully and put it away.

* * *

Review Responses:

butterflyrin: Hahaha! Glad you like it—hope you'll keep reading!

yuki kesuma: Woo hoo!! XD Yep yep, Vira DOES love her cookies!

Wake-Robin: Ah, I forget what time it's on now…stupid school…well one of these days, I'm going to tape it!

Cali1043: I know I know I know it's short, but what can I do…if I don't shorten them then I can't update as fast, ne?

Harmony8390: Haha, you shouldn't look at the screen that close…Vira went to the eye doctor the other day, and they wouldn't want her doing that, ne? I suppose I'm glad that you like it though!

Tskui Yume: Huh. That sucks, I had no idea it's like that over there…well I'd buy you some books, but I'm rather poor at the moment! Perhaps you'll get some nice new books for Christmas! And yeah, he's supposed to be really fast and stuff but unfortunately the mirror was already taking his soul.

m1s7ress: Hahaha! Oooo, cookies! The YAY! XD

Row: Well yes, that's true…I guess we'll just have to wait to see what happens, ne?

Fire/Ice Fox Goddess: Arigato! Hope you'll be able to read the rest!

fluffys-sidesick: Good to hear! Glad you like the story so far, and I hope you'll like the rest, too!

Well that's all, 'til the next update. Where oh where have all of my readers gone!? I guess finals has everyone busy, ne? If you think I'm doing something wrong, PLEASE tell me! I know I need to update faster—I promise I'm trying! Anyways, R&R! Arigato, ja ne!


	15. The Attack And Escape

Hello everyone. I've got another update for you—apparently even finals don't slow me down. XD My new fic will start at the next update! Hope you guys will give it a chance, heh. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!:

* * *

I closed my eyes, and felt Naraku's power, sensed his strength. Almost all of it was gone—not only had his barrier been destroyed, but the Shikon half was now in my possession. When I opened them again, I saw my father stagger a little. His strength…had also been drained. Alarms set off in my head.

"…What…happened…?" Inuyasha reached over and helped him stand fully. His eyes began to droop down. He noticed this and quickly shook his shoulders. "Hey…hey…are you okay!? What's going on!?"

"Let him rest." I instructed Inuyasha. "He has…done enough. Take him away from here…_I _will be the one to finish this fight."

He almost dropped the Emperor upon hearing this question. "_What_!? No way—I'm going to finish off Naraku!"

My eyes turned red—I was growing very tired of this pettiness. "_Go_." I snarled at him. "Before I-"

A small dagger whizzed by suddenly from behind my shoulder. It was aimed straight at our father's left temple. An evil laugh came from Naraku. "You utter fools—your needless crave for revenge and honor is what separates my ultimate strength from yours."

In a flash, I sprinted towards the dagger. The very end of my fingertips caught the bottom grip of it just in time—and even then, the blade had already cut a little into him. His already weak body became limp. My mind panicked with a force of sudden fear—…but no. Upon studying his face closer, I was relieved to see that he was just unconscious.

"Hey! He's getting away!" Inuyasha cried stupidly. And indeed, Naraku took flight out of the high window, disappearing from sight.

"Of course he is." I said calmly without batting an eye. "This was his intention. A simple diversion with a dagger. And…I let my guard down long enough for him to do this…" I slammed my fist against the wall suddenly. Bits and pieces of the brick immediately snapped away.

Inuyasha ran over to the window. "Should I follow him?"

"…You may if you wish. But I suppose it will be a fruitless effort—Naraku is fast to cover his tracks."

He nodded. "I'm willing to take the chance. He probably hasn't gotten too far…" With that, he leapt up to the brim of the window and jumped away. After a moment, I let out a heavy sigh that had been bottled up for hours. Naraku was full of lies and deception, I knew…but perhaps what he had said he held some truth as well. I fully understood that I sacrificed some of my finely-tuned battle skills and perception when I swore my love to Kagome. This is the nature of the youkai, as I said from the very beginning. Consequently, though, I was not able to fight very strong and agile foes…such as Naraku. Before, I could have defeated him easily as I once did, but now…now we were equals. Evenly matched. Kagome could not receive my maximum protection, either. My warrior-like senses had been dulled by the feeling called love. And now, I was seeing a real-time example of it. This battle…it had opened my eyes to the truth of what was happening to me.

"We must find someone to treat those wounds." I helped the Emperor leave the room and back down the castle's steps.

* * *

After I led my father to a place to rest and receive treatment for his wounds, I quickly walked down the hallways to see what the situation was with the battle outside between the humans and the youkai. It seemed to have died down considerably—Naraku's lack of presence seemed to have an effect with their desire to fight. In fact, no humans could be seen anywhere...except, of course, for those who laid slain on the ground. And there _were _many...and an equal number of dead youkai. I gave orders to the remaining warriors to bury the dead, so they might receive a proper, dignified ceremony before moving on to the next life.

I talked to one of the youkai. "What happened here?"

Upon seeing me, he immediately bowed down and lowered his head to the ground. "We were fighting a fierce battle, m'lord." He mumbled. "Those human archers in particular are extraordinarily deadly. But we held our own ground, sir. We kept battling back and forth until something very peculiar happened. You see, the humans just suddenly got up and left. They retreated back into the woods without another word. It was most bizarre."

"...Indeed." I answered. "Rest up for now, soldier. And tell the rest to be on their guard—another attack could happen at any moment...and most likely will."

He nodded. "Aye, m'lord. Well said." He bowed again, and then ran off to convey the message to others.

Once he was gone, I continued to walk around and survey the area. I took in a deep breath...held it for a few moments, and then slowly exhaled. Traces of the human's scents told me that they were hiding somewhere not too far from here. It would be easy enough to scout them out, but I decided that I had more important, more urgent things to worry about than the petty humans. I continued to shout random orders to anyone of a high rank who happened to be passing by. Once I became confident enough that the area was secure, I walked back to the castle's front gates and traveled inside.

* * *

"How is he?" I inquired to the older sensei youkai who was helping to treat the Emperor.

"His condition is stable, Sesshoumaru." He answered after a moment's thought. "Some sort of massive amount of energy has been drained from him, and as a result, he has been knocked into a temporary coma. How temporary it will be, I cannot say."

I quickly glanced over to his bed. "But he _will _recover, correct?"

"I'm afraid that it may not be anytime soon. I am not able to tell at this time how long it will take for your father to regain his energy."

"I see." I replied quietly. "Arigato, sensei. You may leave now—I will call if you are needed again."

He nodded. "His wounds will recover in time. Later on in the evening, I will have to give him some fresh bandages."

"Hai, hai." After he left, I strode into the room where he was resting silently. I bent down to study his eyes—the pupils were dark, indicating that he was not seeing out of them. I sighed with quiet frustration and moved over to the nearby window to gaze from it. Had I failed with my entire purpose of coming here? Would he never recover from the battle?

"I'm back!" A loud voice declared suddenly from the other side of the room. I turned around to see Inuyasha in the doorway.

"You could not find him, I suppose? As I said, a fruitless effort."

"Now just stop right there for a minute, Sesshoumaru." He answered angrily. "No, I wasn't able to find _him_, but I was able to pick up his scent. Naraku is traveling east, near the river."

I raised an eyebrow. "River?"

He nodded. "I can't say for sure what he's up to, but whatever it is, it can't be good...maybe his lair is somewhere in that vicinity?"

I thought about this for a moment, then shook my head. "...No, he wouldn't choose an open place, such as a river. If anything, that must be a temporary spot to rest for him."

"...Maybe." Inuyasha looked over to the bed and realized it was our father. "How's he doing?"

"His condition has become stable, but he is still unconscious."

"Still? How long will it be until he snaps out of it?"

I shook my head. "It cannot be said." I looked at him coldly. "You must not expect him to recover in an instant, Inuyasha. Naraku's barrier was powerful, and only an amount of strength as great as the Emperor of the youkai could be the hope to break it. He succeeded in doing what you could not."

"...Hmph." He moved away from my glance. "I just...needed more time...I can learn that technique, too..."

I growled angrily. "You were given all the time you needed, and yet, you put it off for another day. We are incredibly disappointed-"

"-Shut up!" He snapped back. "I said I'll learn it, okay!? Besides, I didn't see _you _helping out any with that stupid sword of yours!"

My blood immediately began to boil. "My sword is not like yours. It is vastly different, and can serve different purposes. Our father did not intend for them to work against each other, but only to help the other in a situation. Your sword failed to do this, Inuyasha."

He shook his head. "I'm...I'm going to learn how! I'm going to figure it out!" He turned from the door and slammed it shut.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. His inflated ego was his greatest weakness, and here was a prime example of what it was capable of doing to his judgment.

I glanced at the figure in the bed. He had not moved since I last looked at him, but I couldn't help but wonder if our loud bickering was not helping with his recovery process.

* * *

I moved to the window of the room again and walked out onto the balcony. The sun was slowly setting comfortably against the hills. I could feel all living things within the forests gradually quiet down for the night. A slight wind brushed against my face...and I thought of her. I wondered how everything was going back at the human castle. Perhaps she had managed to convince everyone that Naraku was the real culprit and not the youkai, with the help Sango and Miroku? I could not know for sure, but somehow...my heart told me that she was able to succeed with this task.

"Kagome..." I mumbled miserably. I leaned against the railing for the balcony and continued to look at the sunset. She was so many miles away...and my instincts told me, somehow, that she was thinking about me right now too. I could almost feel her presence next to me...and then, it was gone again, just like the wind. Oh, how I missed her...

I heard a movement suddenly in the room where my father was resting. A quick glance into the window told me that it was the sensei returning to give him new bandages for the night. I walked back inside. "Has his condition gotten any better?"

He dipped the bandage into a bowl of water and sighed. "I'm afraid not. Perhaps we will see some improvement in the morning, however." He glanced at me. "You should find rest as well, Sesshoumaru. I hear the cooks have prepared dinner at the lower level. It would be best for you to eat and retreat to your bedroom for the night as well. Your mind will be more at ease."

I nodded. "Hai, perhaps that is a good suggestion. Very well, I will leave now. Has Inuyasha come back yet?"

He shrugged. "I have not seen you brother for quite some time. I suspect he has gone outside to train—he was carrying his sword when I saw him last."

"Indeed." I answered stiffly. "Well, I shall take my leave. Immediately send for me if his condition changes at all." He nodded, and I swiftly left the room.

* * *

The dinner was excellent—I had not eaten proper food for a respectable taiyoukai in a long time. The cooks appeared pleased that I was finally showing some gratefulness towards their labors, and more food was readily brought. Eventually, when I ate enough of my share, I retired back to my bedroom for the night. The futon felt cold and lonely, but this was a feeling that I had long before gotten used to. After a period of lying there, I closed my eyes and fell asleep. Kagome had paid yet another visit into my dreams—this time, we were back at the ballroom when we first came here...when we first began to fall in love. She was teaching me how to dance, as it was expected for the King and Queen to step down to the floor for the party. It was the first time that she was in my arms...the closest she had ever been. It was a memory that I treasured deeply. It had been the first time that I had taken the time to notice how wonderful her scent really was...how graceful Kagome could really be...how happy I had gradually, unwillingly, came to be.

"I do not deserve her love…" I mumbled through sleep. "After all the things I said about her and the humans…I do not deserve her love…"

Later I was walking peacefully down in the garden walkway. From afar on the balcony, I could see her in the distance…she was so beautiful. So truly beautiful. And I think…I think it was then that I began to see her…in a new light. She made me rethink my entire perspective with humans. The wind blew gently in her hair, and the scent just barely traveled down to my nose. It was intoxicating. And she seemed, to me then, that she was searching around, looking down below for someone. Was it…me? Could I dare to imagine that? No, surely not.

"Kagome…" My hand gripped my own soft pillow while under the covers of the futon.

For the next few days I had been faced with a dilemma. I was starting to fall in love with her, involuntarily. It was no use to deny it to myself—the fact was simple and plain enough. But to a human? A few, mere days ago, I would have laughed if someone would have told me that I would soon fall in love with a human. And as much as I did not want it to be, my love happened anyways. Feelings, I learned, were something I could not control. But I was faced with another dilemma. Were her feelings the same? Could she truly love a full youkai? I didn't feel so. No, it was not rational. Faced with the prospect of rejection, I said nothing to her, made no responsive gestures. Perhaps then, in time, my love would have faded.

And then, it happened. Kagome was unexpectedly kidnapped. Without a second thought, I quickly followed after traces of her scent upon receiving the message that she was gone. Something inside of me…it had finally broken free. And that was when I knew. I knew that I needed her, needed to be with her. After a battle, I brought her back home to the castle, where our relationship formed.

And I needed her more than ever now as well. As my peaceful dreams of her began to come to a close, the sun rose up slowly to fill my window, brightly shining down on my face. I woke up quietly to leave my dream for a lonely, empty futon.

* * *

Review Responses:

Wake-Robin: Nah, I guess he's not really dead…heh. Yeah school's a real pain…

xypherscompany: Nope sorry, looks like you're not the first reviewer. XD And I have no idea what you said for that other part…lol.

m1s7ress: Oh yeah, I heard about the whole plagiarism thing…that really sucks. On the other hand, you should feel complimented that your work is so good that others would want to steal it, ne?

butterflyrin: Yeah, the end of this fic will happen soon enough…so many loose ends to tie up…well thanks for reading!

Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon: Man, that sucks! Hope you're classes become slightly less boring. And no, I never did see that movie. Actually, I don't even know what the guy looks like…

Inugirl: Don't blame ya there! Hope you like it!

Tsuki Yume: Wow! Vira wishes she could have that much time off…school will end Wednesday for her.

Cali1043: Yeah, I have to start making them a little shorter though, otherwise I'll never finish this thing…

yuki kesuma: Oh yeah, I hate Science…evil Chemistry to be exact! Hahaha, Vira's last name has nine letters too…

inulover2004: Short and to the point, I guess. Oh well. Glad you like it!

KouseiJL: Good to see ya back! Hope you like the next chappys too!

are-en1: Hahaha…patience. We'll see the plot unfold soon enough…until then, have patience!

Di-Anna: Huh? If you've read all of my stories then why is this the first time that I'm seeing you review!? Lol. Glad you like 'em though…

zeddy222: Is this fast enough? Hope you like the rest!

Looks like that's all. I'm glad my readers haven't given up on me yet. XD Well anyways, like I said, my next fic will start on the next update, and until then, you can read this chapter! R&R! Arigato, ja ne!


	16. The Emperor Awakens

Hello everyone, I've got another update for you. I would've done it yesterday but this site seemed to be down! Oh well. Did everyone have a fun (and safe) Christmas? Uh, if you celebrate it, that is. Well anyways, here's some A/Ns:

1) Don't own Inuyasha, just like always…

2) I've started another Inu fic!! I think you'll be surprised with the pairings—hopefully pleasantly surprised. Anyways, please go read that if you have the time. That is what I'll be working on when this fic is done.

3) The next chapter will almost assuredly have lemons, so be sure to look at it in my homepage if you want.

That's all for A/Ns. Now that we've gotten that over with, enjoy this update!:

* * *

After I prepared myself for the day, I ate a short breakfast and went to check on my father's condition. He was still unconscious, but the sensei was fairly certain that he would pull through soon. I thanked him, and then inquired about whether or not Inuyasha had returned yet.

"Hai. Earlier this morning…he came into this room, in fact. He must be somewhere close by…"

"I see." I glanced at the motionless Emperor in the futon one last time before leaving to travel around the castle's perimeter. After reflecting about what should be done today, I looked up and noticed suddenly the large hole in the woods, where trees once were.

At the front was Inuyasha, grinning sheepishly. "Hey Sesshoumaru! Look what I can do!" He pointed behind him happily.

I recognized the damage for what it was. "The Kaze no Kize attack…you know how to perform it." My suspicions rose. When had he practiced this technique since yesterday? Did he truly ever try to follow Naraku? "Show me, Inuyasha."

"Gladly!" He moved off to the side and pulled out the Tetsusaiga once more. After pausing for a moment, he felt, and so did I, a movement within the woods. A giant ant youkai came out to investigate. He smiled. "You picked a bad day to come here." With that, he swung down his sword, causing a huge blast to instantly annihilate the huge youkai. Yes, this truly was it…he really did master the technique.

"One more step to traveling back home." I said to myself upon observing this. I turned to him once again. "How long did it take you to learn this?"

He shrugged. "…I can't really say for sure—I've been practicing for hours out here. Well? Is this neat or what, Sesshoumaru?"

I ignored this. "You did not need to waste your strength so needlessly. I would have helped you to discover its secrets, had you waited. Our father…wants me to do this task. He wishes for us to work together-"

"-Work together!? Since when have you been so concerned with stuff like that!?"

"…Perhaps I don't." I growled back. "If you would like, I can stop trying to give you sound and reasonable advice."

"You've become soft, Sesshoumaru."

Yes. There was no use denying this fact, of course. Still, I could never admit this to _him_. "I will say no more. Practice with the Tetsusaiga as much as you desire, though it will cost you strength when the kingdom might need it later today. There are many things to be done today, and I cannot stay here any longer."

"Fine." He answered, and began to pull his sword out of the sheath for more practicing.

* * *

The next few hours passed with me inside of the castle's massive library. I was studying—from what I could manage to read, at any rate—about any information that might be useful. Anything at all. This included historical documents, ancient magic spells in case I needed to learn more about how exactly Kagome and I came here, and geographical maps of the continent. At around the time when the sun was the highest in the sky, the sensei burst through the door.

"My lord! Come quickly—he has awakened!"

I threw the documents back on the table and quickly walked back with him up to where the Emperor was. And indeed, when I arrived there I saw my father sitting up in his spot, drinking quietly from a cup, probably filled with medicinal herbs.

"Sesshoumaru? Is that you?" He set the cup down and looked at me. "Yes…it is…have I been here long?"

"…Long enough." I motioned to the sensei for a signal that showed it would be better if he left. He nodded politely and made his exit. I turned back to the Emperor. "The human army has left…Naraku escaped us…"

"I know." He coughed slightly and eased a little back into the futon. "I can feel his evil poison in the air…it lingers."

I thought about this for a moment, then asked, "…How did you know, when the battle was taking place and you said this to me, that you knew about…her? What were you saying to me?"

A knowing smirk flitted across his face for an instant. "Simple—I could smell her scent that was upon you. It was distinctly Lady Kagome's—oh, don't look so surprised, Sesshoumaru. It was clear to me that you had been…very close to her during the last few hours. You can't keep secrets from me, and by now, you should know this." He leaned forward slightly to look at me closer. "I was once where you are now. Inuyasha's mother…I would do anything for her. If you care about her, truly care, then don't let me delay you. Run to her, Sesshoumaru."

I looked at him with surprise. "Nani? I cannot…Naraku might-"

"All will be dealt with in time. He wouldn't dare show his face on this land for quite some time, especially because we have the jewel half again. Everything is secure in this kingdom, Sesshoumaru."

I was still not convinced. "Kagome understands my duties. I swore to protect this castle…he wishes it…"

He glanced up at me swiftly. "He? Who?"

"The real Sesshoumaru, your son and heir to the throne." I murmured under my breath. To him I said, "Never mind. I suppose you have heard that Inuyasha has learned the Kaze no Kize attack?"

He shook his head. "No, I have not heard, but that is relieving news." He paused to take another sip of his drink. "Very well—I will be up in an hour's time to see it for myself. Inform the sensei that I will be up from this futon soon."

I nodded. "Very well." I turned to leave in the doorway.

"Your heart is in pain, Sesshoumaru." He said quietly from where he sat. "I can hear it in your voice. Go to her."

My eyes shut temporarily, but I did not let him see this. I walked outside of the room without another word.

* * *

After I told the sensei that my father would be coming out soon, I went to look for Inuyasha one last time before leaving.

Yes, I had decided to travel back to the human lands. I needed to see her again, and it was clear to anyone who might've looked at me. I found him swinging his sword for practice amongst the outline of the trees. "I'm leaving now for the human kingdom." I said loudly to him once I was close enough. "Our father has awakened, and will come down here to see you perform your new technique momentarily."

"Fine." He said without looking at me. "Go already, then." Clearly he was still annoyed over what I had said that morning. Well, I was not about to make an attempt at amends. Just then, we heard some rustling within the bushes.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!!" Out came a small, green, and familiar youkai. Jaken brushed himself off and then ran to me eagerly. "Sesshoumaru-sama!! Sesshoumaru-sama!! I've found you at last!" Once he reached me, he stopped in his tracks and panted heavily for several moments. "Where have you been!? I've looked _everywhere _for you, Sesshoumaru-sama! You haven't forgotten about me, have you?"

This was the truth, but I didn't say it. "Naraku has escaped my sight yet again. I am going back to the human kingdom now. Stay here and watch over the castle with Inuyasha. Do you understand, Jaken?"

His face fell. "But…but I wanted to go with-!" I looked at him with an icy stare, and he immediately shrunk back and squeaked apologies. "Y-Yes, my lord…I'll stay here…"

"And in particular, keep an extra eye on Inuyasha." I said this last sentence out of his earshot. "Be sure that he does not find trouble."

Jaken bowed. "I'll watch him like a hawk, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"And if Naraku were to appear in this region, immediately send word to me through a messenger. I do not know as of yet how long I will be staying in the human kingdom. Perhaps it will only be a day. In the meantime, you must look for any signs of Naraku. It is absolutely essential that he does not infiltrate this castle."

"Don't _worry_, I've got everything under control!" Inuyasha swung the Tetsusaiga over his shoulders and held it in an egoistic manner. "Nobody's getting in _here_…not while I'm around to look after it."

I ignored him again and turned to the north. "Do not fail me, Jaken." I clenched my fist tightly, and I could see that he got the picture from his dry gulp. On another thought, I added quietly "Naraku has many henchmen to do his biding. In particular, look out for a wind sorceress, one who calls herself Kagura. Immediately send word to me if there is any appearance of her as well."

Jaken nodded quickly. "I will!"

I leapt suddenly to the North, away from them and the castle. Soon…soon I could be with her again.

* * *

After hours of traveling, I arrived inside the human kingdom. Thankfully, the atmosphere seemed to be peaceful overall. Naraku's evil poison was not in the air. At the gate, the guards immediately recognized me. Although many suspicious looks were given, they reluctantly let me inside. Apparently Kagome had managed to convince her citizens that I was no criminal after all. I moved quickly inside.

"Lady Kagome is in a very important meeting right now." One of the guards informed me.

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eyes. "Then I will wait outside the meeting's door."

Looks were exchanged from each of them. "Would you like to be escorted to the castle, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"No." Without another word, I left them to the worn road that would eventually lead me to Kagome's home. It was obvious to anyone that they still did not trust me one hundred percent, but I was satisfied that they trusted me enough to allow passage.

* * *

The same process occurred as I approached the gate into the castle, but eventually the watchmen let me through. I asked one where I could find Kagome at the moment. He pointed up to one of the higher towers.

"There. She's in a meeting with her advisors, I think. It will end in another hour or so."

I walked up a flight of stairs and saw the monk called Miroku, along with Sango. Their faces lit up once they saw me. "Is that you, Sesshoumaru? What're you doing here? Has Naraku been destroyed yet?"

The monk studied my face for a moment. "…No, Sango, he's still alive. His face would not look nearly as grave…isn't that right?"

I glanced down for an instant and saw that their hands were laced. Their eyes traveled down my gaze, and the hands immediately pulled apart while both blushed heavily. I almost laughed.

"…Well I suppose you would like to speak with Kagome right now." Miroku said to me once they were a good distance apart. "She'll probably be in the meeting…another hour or two, I'm guessing…"

I looked down below to the courtyard. "You are the head monk of this castle, correct?"

"Er…yes…why?"

"Go into the meeting and interrupt it, then. Draw her out to here. Perhaps your title will be enough. Time is of the essence."

I could sense him step back a little. "You want me to do…_what_? Lord Sesshoumaru, this is a _royal meeting_. Only in an extreme emergency—if the castle is being attacked or perhaps something vital has been stolen—can Lady Kagome come out from it. There are many important things which must be discussed-"

"-Get her out." I said with a low, angry growl.

He lowered his hands and saw the amount of determination and will in my face. "…Very well. Come with me and wait outside the door…"

"But, Miroku…" Sango reached and held his arm back.

He smiled at her. "Don't worry Sango; it probably won't be much of an issue. Maybe." I saw her eyebrows raise from that last word with discreet concern. "I'll be back here soon." I saw a moment's hesitation, and then she finally released him reluctantly. Miroku nodded to her, and then turned to me. "Follow me down this passageway…I'll see what I can do."

* * *

The door was rather large, and to lesser men, intimidating. The monk sighed and pressed his ear against the frame, listening intensely. Finally, he stood straight again. "Someone is giving a speech…I'll try to enter when he's done and I hear clapping."

And indeed, five minutes later I too heard the speech end and a round of applause. Miroku inhaled deeply and then opened the door quietly. As he was quickly walking over to the front of the table, I looked through the crack of the double doors.

Yes…there she was. I almost pushed the doors open myself at that moment to reveal that I was here. 'No…' I thought to myself. 'Let this be a surprise for her. Don't reveal yourself until she has come out and the doors are closed again.' I would have to use great restraint for this, but I stood back a little, within the shadows of the royal hallway.

Moments later, the two walked quickly back out of the door. "That was a very fortunate break, Lady Kagome." Miroku muttered. "It was lucky that you had already given all the input they needed for one meeting."

"Yes, you're right with that." She replied to him. I sighed pleasantly—that voice…I missed hearing it. "So, what did you bring me out here for? I mean, I guess it doesn't really matter, it was really boring in there…"

He raised his eyebrows in surprise and looked around. "Nani? What happened? Where did he go?"

"…Huh? Where did who-"

I emerged from the shadows behind her and whispered into her ear, "Tadaima, Kagome."

She immediately whirled around in complete surprise. "…Sesshoumaru!? Sesshoumaru!" She fell into my arms and grasped my shoulders tightly. I accepted this full embrace as my hands held her waist captive at long last. We were lovers reunited, now oblivious to the presence of Miroku.

"Oh Sesshoumaru!" She locked me in tighter. "I missed you so much…I was thinking about you all day, too…I'm so glad…this is so wonderful…"

I was pleased to hear this. "I promise, that was the last time I'll leave you. It has become…unbearable otherwise." I released her waist gently. "Come, we must leave these doors and talk about all that has happened."

She pouted, something that she knew was a weak point of mine. "Talk? Can't we do…other things?"

I smirked sinfully. "Yes, there will be plenty of 'other things' if you wish it."

Kagome giggled. "Oh, I do, I do…"

"…Ahem." Miroku cleared his throat, annoyed. "If you don't _mind_, we need to leave this hallway now."

"Of course. You're right." Kagome said with a blush. "Thank you for all your help, Miroku." She looked at me, and I nodded.

We parted from him and left to another, more private area of the castle.

* * *

Review Responses:

Wake-Robin: Heh yeah it definitely is. Kagome sure has seemed to have gotten a firm hold of his heart, ne?

Inugirl: Will do! Hope you like this chappy!

fluffys-sidesick: Yeah hopefully you're right on that…well, we'll just have to wait and see…

yuki kesuma: Hahaha I wish I could have a test where the answers are on the back…no I didn't steal your name. XD

xypherscompany: lol you like to be the first reviewer? Well maybe you will this time, ne?

Fire/Ice Fox Goddess: Arigato! Glad you like it so much!

Tsuki Yume: Yes, I am 'around that age'…lol. I suppose I was going for that kind of mood, yes.

zeddy222: Glad to hear! Hope you'll be able to read the next update too!

Youkai no Hikaru: Alrighty then! I'm updating as fast as I can, heh.

sadako sasaki: Yep, those seem to be the favorite pairings…and I can see why.

rinseternalsoul: Aw, Vira is blushing a lot right now…hopefully this update was fast enough! Arigato for the review!

Okay, that's all…remember, a lemon in the next chapter, and please read Vira's new Inu fic if you can spare the time! This story is starting to wrap up, so be sure to catch these last few chapters! R&R! Arigato, ja ne!


	17. The Spoken Emotions

Hey everyone! My other fic isn't going as well as I had hoped, but that's what I get for doing new stuff. Sigh. A/Ns:

1) Blah blah blah, don't own Inuyasha…blah blah.

2) If this chapter seems to be really really short, that's because this is only the edited version for it. For the lemon part, please go to my homepage in my profile to view it fully. Well, I did my best, anyways…

Alright, enough of that. On with the story!:

* * *

Unfortunately, we were rushed off to dinner by the nearby servants, and so we would have to wait until after the meal to discuss things alone. Miroku and Sango were absent during this time, and I wondered if they had left the castle to return back to his home. I mentioned this to Kagome.

"Hmm, yes—I'd imagine that Miroku has gone back to his home…Sango probably is out with Kirara somewhere…maybe training? We'll probably see her again at some point in the evening."

"Nani? Sango is staying in the castle now?"

She nodded. "I think that's the safest thing to do, you never know what could happen…"

"I see." Eventually, we were finished with the dinner. When we stood up and walked outside of the room, Kagome took my hand and led me back up to the upper towers. She didn't say a word, and so I pondered where we were walking to while following her. Soon, we arrived at the balcony of her room. With a blush, Kagome smiled and said, "I remember a lot of things about this balcony, Sesshoumaru. You know, when we first came here. The view is very nice…"

I looked at the setting sun. "...My feelings for the humans were inexcusable then. Do not try to dwell on those days."

"Oh, that's okay. I don't blame you for anything, especially because…I mean, if it wasn't for me, we wouldn't be in this mess here…"

I glanced at her sharply. "I arrived back here voluntarily to try and see if our feelings could be awoken mutually. Kagome, I haven't explained this to you yet, but…the longer we stay here, the more our memory of our original home diminishes, and the more we become the true people that reside in this place. Soon, we will not remember anything about the Feudal era."

"I don't want to go back until we finish Naraku." She answered with an immediate and iron determination. "Sesshoumaru, the next time he appears…I want to help fight against him."

"No." I answered immediately.

"I know what happened to me the first time." She said while looking up at the first star that had revealed itself in the sky. "But I'll feel even worse knowing that your fighting him while I'd be doing nothing. Please, Sesshoumaru. I want to help…"

I knew she wouldn't understand, how could she? My guilt would be immeasurable this time if her death would come again from Naraku, right in front of my eyes. A painful second experience would be too much for me to bear. Even _if _my skills in combat had been weakened by my emotions, Inuyasha and perhaps a few others would fight with me, ensuring an eventual victory. "I can't—you're too valuable…Naraku knows what you mean to me, and he will almost certainly use that to his advantage when we meet again."

She moved closer to me, and I could immediately smell her wonderful, miko scent. Kagome smiled sweetly, and rested her head against my neck. I cursed under my breath—she was doing this on purpose to weaken my resolve on the matter. "Sesshoumaru, I want to help, I don't want to just stay here and worry…" Her hand rested comfortably against my shoulder, and tightened against the area lightly. I sighed in content. Kagome held a very convincing argument.

"Kagome-" She nuzzled up against the bottom of my neck. I tried to ignore her antics for weakening my decision, but it was hard, even for a taiyoukai.

"…Kagome…"

"Shh…" She moved her hand up against my cheek and tilted my head down towards her so I would have to look at her eyes sooner or later. I growled inwardly as I knew she was winning the argument.

"You might be killed, and I would…I would never forgive myself…"

"And I would never forgive myself if you're killed and I'm not there." Her face was so close to mine that it was very tormenting.

I leaned down closer to her and held my hands around her waist. "If I am killed, then consider it penance for my guilt."

Her face darkened. "Don't…don't say things like that, we'll both be fine after this whole ordeal is over with, okay? We'll both be fine…"

I was quick to realize that I had inadvertently upset her. I prayed that she wouldn't create any tears, otherwise my resolve would completely break down. On an impulse, I reached up to the bottom tip of her hair and began to race my hand around the dark strands and nuzzled my check against her forehead affectionately. This motion seemed to give her comfort, and Kagome relaxed once again in my arms.

"This time, you have the Tensegia, Sesshoumaru." She whispered. "As long as you can still use that, I'm in no real danger."

"That may not be enough." I replied. "There is always a chance that Naraku will somehow destroy it again…I'm not willing to take that chance…"

"Well, _I_ am." She reached around my neck and embraced me fully, savoring the moment. I allowed her to lean into me. Yes, this would be my chance at last. I held her close and looked up at the many, many stars that had appeared.

"Kagome, I…I love you."

Her movements froze. She looked at my face with surprise. I held my breath to see her reaction. "You…do?" I nodded. Well, this was it. Would she be kind to my fragile heart and finally return my emotions? Was I being too selfish to ask for it, especially here?

She knew I was anxiously waiting for her reply. "I think I've always known in the back of my mind…like you already told me that, when we first came here. I love you too, Sesshoumaru." Kagome tugged on my neck so I would lower it, then kissed me happily. Filled with relief at last, I returned the kiss with all my heart. 'Her lips…they're so soft…and they're…mine…' I deepened the kiss suddenly and leaned forward down to her even more. Kagome rubbed delightful circles at the back of my neck that pleased my senses.

Satisfied at last, I bent down and scooped her up into my arms while walking back into her room and nuzzling the top of her head in a protective way. She smiled and gently ran her fingers through my hair. I bent over by her mattress and laid Kagome carefully down on it. She grabbed my sleeves, pulling me down with her.

* * *

"It was seven miles from here. The attack was brief, but…we suspect some of our civilians were probably killed. Our men are investigating the area now."

"I…see." Kagome said to the soldier. "Arigato. Report to me if anything of interest comes up." The man bowed and rode away on his horse.

It was the next day. After a light breakfast, a messenger had reported to Kagome that a secret attack took place during the night near one of the human villages. I admired her great mental strength, for she stood up after speaking a few words to me and left to the outside of the castle, where some soldiers were waiting to talk to her. I followed and overheard their conversation in the shadows. Moments later, she returned to me, smiling at me half-heartedly.

"What happened?"

Kagome sighed. "Someone attacked an area seven miles from here. It was brief and not very damaging, but…I wonder who and why."

"Naraku." I answered immediately. "He meant it as a warning to me. His next attack will not be so forgiving."

"…Do you really think so?" I nodded, and she thought for a moment. "Well, soon I'll be going over there myself to see what happened and who was hurt. You're welcome to join us, Sesshoumaru…"

"Hai. I will."

At that moment, the monk approached us. "So what I've heard is true, then? Sango and I are willing to help investigate, Lady Kagome. We'll try to do what we can once we arrive at the area that was hit."

"That would be great, Miroku. It's only about seven miles away, so the journey won't be too long…"

"Very well. Tell me…how likely is it that this attack is Naraku's doing?"

"I am sure of it." I answered. "He wishes to draw me out of this castle so that we may confront one another for a final time and settle things." I felt Kagome grip m arm suddenly, with her eyes shaded by her bangs.

Miroku pretended not to notice this. "…I see. Well, I'll find Sango and arrive back here momentarily." We nodded, and he went away to find her. Once he came back with Sango, we left in the direction that the soldiers told us.

* * *

Faint traces of fresh blood could be smelled by my sensitive nose. One of the scents…I could have sworn it was familiar…very…familiar…

"Over here!" Sango pointed to a tree. We went over and looked around on the other side to see an arrow wedged in its bark, with a note attached. Kagome took it from the tree and read it out loud.

"It says…'The longer you prolong the inevitable, the larger my attacks will become. I am waiting.' A note from Naraku?" Her face became pale.

"Hai. His poisonous scent is still on the sheet." I remarked.

"…What could it mean?" Sango asked to no one in particular, clearly puzzled.

"It means we _must _confront him, Sango." Miroku answered. "He's probably been wanting to fight Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha again for quite some time…"

I turned my head suddenly. Kagome noticed this and was about to ask what was wrong, but I held my hand up. "That scent…I think I know…who…" I leapt away suddenly, leaving them in surprise and puzzlement. I glanced around quickly as I moved through the area. There were a handful of dead bodies, and plenty who were injured. Finally, I spotted the bleeding person who was causing me to detect this familiar scent.

She was sniffling quietly, and I quickly realized that two older humans were down on the ground next to her, dead. Clearly, they were her parents. She looked at me suddenly and at once began frightened, inching back slightly.

Her face confirmed everything. I stood next to her and said simply, "Rin."

* * *

Review Responses:

Wake-Robin: Heh, I know, I know. I'm trying to make this story as kawaii as possible, but it's hard with Sesshoumaru's character and all…well, I think that Kagome does a good job of taming him. XD

butterflyrin: Woah, calm down! Lol. Glad you like it so far.

zeddy222: Okay, okay! One fresh update coming up!

o0 DaRkNeSsEz PuRiTy 0o: Hahahaha. Well however naughty Kagome is, Sesshoumaru is probably even worse, ne?

Inugirl: Glad to hear it! Hope you like this one too.

xypherscompany: Heh. I like sporks btw, although they don't cut very good…hehehe.

Fire/Ice Fox Goddess: I would agree with that! XD Both of their minds seem to be very…er…green.

felicia: Of course. Arigato for reviewing!

CrzyCherry: Oh I know…me and my grammatical errors. Well unfortunately my beta seems to have disappeared…anyways, glad you like it so far. I had no idea so many people read my previous story…

KouseiJL: Yeah, I thought you'd be relieved to know that he's fine. Ah, Sess…

Kogaz gurl: Vira is very puzzled. If there have been so many fans of her TIKAQ story then how come she has never seen you readers before? Well I suppose all in all that's a good thing…

Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon: Aww, I know, he's so kawaii. I hope I did a good job with his character.

yuki kesuma: Nope, I haven't seen the second Inu movie, or the first one at that. Although I really want to, heh.

Tsuki Yume: Lol, thanks. A lot of people seem to be saying that…

BurningDawn15: Sorry, sorry! Well, here's another update, ne?

Thanks for all the reviews everyone! This story is obviously starting to come to a close, so if you have any questions you would like to ask me, now's your chance! And remember, go to Vira's website in her profile to see the full, lemony goodness of this story that I blushed the entire time while writing! Heh. Oh, and go see my other Inu fic that's up now if you have time. R&R! Arigato, ja ne!


	18. The Final Battle

I've gotta make this update fast, since I need to go somewhere later tonight. I'm glad to hear that several people enjoyed the last chapter, and hopefully this one won't be too bad either. Like I've been saying, Inu not mine, and here's the next chappy:

* * *

I picked Rin up carefully and brought her back to the others. This was not the _exact _same Rin that I had come to know, for she looked to be only five years old. She appeared to be scared of me at first, and was very hesitant to leave her dead parents, but after a few more seconds of conversation she began to realize that I was trustable and, for now, following me would be the only choice she had. When I reached the group, I noticed that Kagome immediately recognized her as well.

"Is that…Rin? Rin! What on earth happened!?" She rushed to her and pulled out some bandages from a container that she brought along. Rin didn't have any serious wounds—a few cuts and scratches—and it seemed to me that her parents had protected her the best they could until their death. I made a solemn promise to give them a proper burial later.

"L-Lady Kagome?" We could see that she was a little frightened at the idea of being in the presence of the Queen. Kagome gave a gentle smile while pouring a little water on the bandage.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be okay…you can live with me in the castle for now until the danger passes! Would you like that?" To the side she mumbled to us, "Poor girl, she must be very overwhelmed at the moment…Sango, would you mind taking Rin back to the castle with Kirara? She must need rest."

"Of course. Kirara?" The neko youkai at once leapt up in response eagerly.

"But…" She looked hesitantly back to the direction where her dead parents were.

"Both of her parents are dead." I murmured solemnly to the others so they would understand.

"Oh, I see." Kagome nodded. "I guess that explains some things. Well, Rin can't stay _here_…" Kagome turned back to Rin and looked at her face. "I know you've been through a lot. But if you turn back now and see your parents again, it will only make things worse. I promise, we'll do all that we can here. But we _must _move you away from here, to a safer place. We have lots of nice people in my castle who will help you rest and eat. Do you understand, Rin?"

After several seconds of hesitation, she nodded her small head. Sango led her over to Kirara, where they took off back to the castle.

"I bet something like that happened." Kagome whispered to me once they were gone. "How the real King and Queen adopted her, I mean. Everything's happening all over again, it seems…"

I agreed. "We must kill Naraku quickly, then. I don't imagine that we have much time left."

I was informed by Miroku that he would soon begin his duties as a monk, and afterwards the humans would need to be buried. For a handful of hours from that moment on, we dug graves for the dead while the others prayed and set down flowers. From the corner of my eye, I saw Kagome shed a tear once during this process, which made my determination to stop Naraku even stronger.

* * *

When the task was completed, it was a little earlier than the time for dinner. Kagome gave me a soft kiss on the cheek for her appreciation with the fact that I had helped the humans out, which I fully savored. Then, we began to depart, leaving her elite guards to watch over the area carefully.

Seconds before it happened, I noticed a faint, poisonous scent began to fill the air. An ominous, wispy cloud moved over the sun.

Kagome noticed my stop suddenly from walking. "…Something wrong, Sesshoumaru?"

"Stay close to me." I answered after a pause to be sure. "He's here."

The monk looked up into the sky. "…What is happening? Is it…him?"

Before I could respond, an enormous gust of wind suddenly blew towards us. From afar, I could see Kagura controlling it…and Naraku near her. The wind slammed against Kagome, and even _I _didn't have time to react. Her feet lifted off of the ground. She screamed. My body froze for a brief second before I lunged up and grasped her wrist tightly. "Se…Sesshoumaru!!" She held on fearfully.

While I gripped her tightly, I felt a powerful anger at myself. 'If my feelings had not weakened my precise skills in battle and ability to sense things, then I would have been able to prevent this surprise attack. I turned my head to the monk. "Stop the wind! Hurry!"

Naraku heard this. "So the all-powerful taiyoukai is relying on mere humans these days? And I was expecting it to not be nearby as simple…"

My eyes flared red. I wanted to attack him, to stop the wind, but I couldn't, for my wonderful Kagome would be taken from me…so I continued to hold on to her hand with all my might.

"Pathetic. Kagura, increase the wind—those two can't last much longer." Our eyes widened as we felt the current become steadily stronger. Nearby, the monk struck his staff into the ground in order to prevent himself from toppling over.

We heard Kagura snicker from where she was in the sky. "You were right, Naraku—we had nothing to worry about. I'm even sure that his father will be next when we are finished with those down there. Hard to believe that he almost actually _defeated _me…"

My eyes glowered. But I paid no attention to this, as my grip on Kagome was almost lost. She was slipping from me…more…more…

"Take _this_!" A shower of energy suddenly enveloped Kagura. Her pupils whitened, and the wind stopped almost immediately, allowing Kagome to fall back safely into my arms. We turned in amazement to see Inuyasha arriving from the sky with Kirara and Sango. She waved at us.

"There was a message from the youkai kingdom." Sango explained. "Your father wanted Inuyasha to come here, so while the three of you were burying the dead, I went with Kirara to pick him up. Looks like we came just in time, too…"

Inuyasha put his sword back in the sheath and leapt down. Once he saw me, he smirked with a newly swelled ego. "Couldn't handle things yourself, eh Sesshoumaru? Glad I came just at the right time?"

I looked away, but Kagome nudged me slightly. I sighed. "…Hai. Ar…" I hesitated, but she looked at me sternly. "…Arigato, Inuyasha."

He seemed to be taken aback by this and didn't know quite what to say, as it was unexpected for both of us. Kagome cleared her throat. "Well, now that both of you can fight, we can stop Naraku now…right?"

Inuyasha nodded. "It's time to stop him once and for all…this time, without our father's help."

"I presume you have already read the message I left for you?" Naraku asked from high above. "Even _after _being warned on several occasions, you still fall short of my expectations, Sesshoumaru. Where is the alert fighter that has so earned his reputation?"

I extended my claws outward. "You once took away the very person that had opened my eyes to see the world for what can be—gentle, peaceful…I learned that there are more things to life than simply striving to be the strongest warrior. Now, you have given me the opportunity to show my revenge and erase my guilt." I turned to the others. "Stay out of this fight…_no _one is to interfere." Kagome's ears perked up from this and she opened her mouth immediately for protest. But I shook my head to her and gave her a singular look that read, 'This is something that _I _alone must do. If anything else, see it as my way to ask for forgiveness.' Her eyes quivered, but she said nothing, and instead nodded slowly.

Inuyasha, however, was not as convinced. "Are you _crazy_!? Sesshoumaru, he _already _almost beat _both _of us—it'd be suicide to take him on by yourself!"

"He no longer has the jewel half, and therefore is no longer a threat. You have already slain the wind sorceress. _I _will finish the rest."

"You're insane, Sesshoumaru…" But my brother smiled. "But _fine_, if you _really _have to."

"…So sorry to interrupt this heart-warming conversation." Naraku said to us from above. "But I couldn't help but overhear all of it—so you have decided to face me alone, Sesshoumaru? So be it—your fate has been sealed. Waste no more time—with your death, and your father's soon after, I can control the entire kingdom, and soon the human's as well. Attack me…if you dare."

I stepped up away from the others. "The first move is mine, then. Come down here, you coward! Or, would it be better if I go up there?" I leapt up with a powerful burst of energy and posed my claws for a quick, hard slash. Just as I was about to attack however, I saw Naraku simply chuckle, moving not an inch to evade me. With a feeling of dread, I pivoted away, landing on a high tree branch.

"What's the matter, Sesshoumaru?" He tilted his head to me. "Afraid already?"

I stared back at him for a moment. Something was not right...but what? I continued to try and understand the situation, and then finally leapt up back to him again for a second time. Now, however, I gave him the impression that I was going to give him a direct uppercut, when instead I turned at the last second and slashed at him from behind.

My claws instantly met a red energy shield, and fell away. I understood immediately, but I was too slow to recover my defenses, leaving Naraku a short window to draw out a long knife and stab me four times on my upper shoulder and arm. I fell back from the shock of this new pain and heard Kagome scream from down below. I had just enough time to regain my concentration that I landed hard back down on the ground. Kagome rushed to me and peered down at the wounds to inspect damage. Her face was tight and scared.

"That's it, Sesshoumaru. No more. Please..."

I sat up and gripped my shoulder. "I'm fine. Get...back, Kagome...that was only the first round." It was obvious to anyone that she wasn't reassured by this, so I added, "Although it may not appear to be, these are wounds that nothing compared to what else I have endured. Remember, I am a taiyoukai." Her face cringed, and I knew she was thinking of how my arm was lost.

"But…he has a barrier…only Inuyasha can break that…" Kagome reminded me quickly.

"I know." I stood up and flexed my claws. "But he will _not _interfere. I was brought here to prevent things from happening. I intend to fulfill this, in return for allowing your memory to be regained."

"But Sesshoumaru, how will you be able to do this without the Tetsusaiga!?"

"A way will come to me in time. For now, I will continue to fight him until a weakness is shown. Remember, he won't be able to catch me off-guard so easily from now on, Kagome."

She gripped my arm tightly, holding me back. After a moment or two of heavy thinking, she finally said, "I trust you, Sesshoumaru. If this is the way it's all been planned out, then I guess I'll listen to your judgment." I nodded. "Then…let's finish him off so we can go home, okay?" She squeezed my hand and blushed slightly. I smiled without letting anyone else see, and then nodded again.

* * *

Without the jewel half, Naraku was significantly weaker. He had since landed down onto the ground, where we continued our combat. This was near the massive lake in the human land, and from a distance I could see Inuyasha itching to jump in and use his sword. But I knew that Kagome had conveyed me message to him, and he would honor it…for now. In the meantime, we continued to fight. I had the advantage of agility, evasiveness, and overall strength, but Naraku's defense with the barrier made it impossible for me to come very close. Eventually, he knew that I would tire from the attacks, and then he would make his move.

'If only there is some way to crush his barrier on my own…'

But I still did not see any, and so we continued to battle back and forth. Naraku unleashed a horde of youkai straight at me, which kept me busy hacking away at them long enough for another one of his attacks to come through. I tried to counter this move, but with the barrier there, it did no good. Gradually, I began to feel my strength be cut down. There was still plenty of power left within me, however, and I continued to protect myself the best I could while searching for a Naraku's weakness.

"…This is becoming boring." Naraku said to me inside of his barrier. "So perhaps I will allow you to create your own downfall by speeding this battle up even further." He suddenly unleashed another round of youkai. Instead of attacking me, they instead pushed me aside and went straight towards the party watching us. My heart raced with anger as I saw them swarm on top of Kagome and pull her to Naraku. He chuckled endlessly. "If you are the fearless taiyoukai that I have come to hear about, Sesshoumaru, then surely one human's death will leave you unaffected?"

"Get them _away _from me!" Kagome reached for one of her arrows and shot a few of them down. Meanwhile, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku quickly ran after her, battling the youkai and killing them off. "Don't worry about me, Sesshoumaru!" She said to me from where she was. "Just keep focused on Naraku!"

An impossible task. "Leave her." I snarled at my enemy. "She will not be involved with this."

"Oh?" The youkai continued to force her closer to him. "Then let me offer you a proposal. I will open up my barrier in a moment—you are free to attack me. During this time, more youkai will come and attack her. Now, you may either choose to save a mere human, or finally have a chance to attack me. If you _truly _are the proud taiyoukai that your kingdom thinks of, then her death will not faze you." My blood began to flare up angrily. "And remember, if you choose not, then your only chance to kill me will be gone, and I will eventually defeat you. The decision is yours." Naraku began to open up a small hole in the barrier while unleashing hundreds of youkai from within.

"Hurry, Sesshoumaru!!" Kagome screamed to me. "Now's your chance—kill him while there's still time! You won't have another opportunity!"

"I can't!" I shouted back. "Quick—defend yourself from the attacks while I come over-"

"-Don't _worry_ about me! Just _take care of Naraku_!!" My mind raced as I saw Naraku's barrier open wider while the youkai began to race straight down towards all that was valuable in my life.

* * *

Review Responses:

zeddy222: Okay, okay! lol. Glad to see you've enjoyed everything so far...

Wake-Robin: Hehe, yes, taming. And uh, Rin's not dead, I mean, she WAS crying and stuff...

yuki kesuma: Cool, yeah I wish I could watch them, the art looks very well-done.

butterflyrin: Arigato! Well yeah, it sure was kawaii enough, hehehe.

Tsuki Yume: Hahaha, I know, I know, I'm really making the ending fluffy...

BurningDawn15: Nani? Care to explain who this person is? XD Hmm, you know, my brother has that same name...

KawaiiDemons: Aw, you're making Vira blush. Glad to hear that I have gotten yet another person obsessed with it though!

Harmony8390: Uh huh, Rin's there, but she can't really join the group or anything, the poor girl...

Lady Yashodoa: Yeah I know Sess is OOC, but like you said, it's because of the fact that the King's personality is starting to affect him.

Alright, we're winding down here! What will Sesshy do!? I know! XD Hehehe. Two more chapters left! Next update: a surprise visit from someone we least expect. Uh…maybe for some people, anyways. Lol. And don't forget to view my other fic in progress! R&R! Arigato, ja ne!


	19. The Surprising Return

Gotta make this a fast update...one more chappy after this, can you believe it? I don't own Inuyasha, and here's the next update:

* * *

I looked towards the others for help with the matter. They fought the best that they could, but even with the Tetsusaiga dealing out tremendous damage, the youkai still came raining down. 'Where did Naraku obtain such energy?' I thought in milliseconds. 'There's so many coming down…the sky is flooded from them…how is he able, without the Shikon no Tama?' Had I greatly underestimated my foe?

"He's using all of his energy for this attack!" The monk shouted to me. "If you strike now, he won't be able to counter it!"

"Now, Sesshoumaru!" Sango cried. "Before it's too late!" Her weapon easily hacked youkai bodies into two, and yet still they came down quickly.

"We...can't...hold on...for much longer!" Inuyasha held his sword out as a sort of shield to protect the group from the fangs and claws. "Make up your mind already!"

Naraku smirked from witnessing all this. Suddenly, he brought his hand up, and the youkai took this as some sort of sign, for an instant later, blood had been drawn on Kagome's arm from a quick bite. Her face cringed and shot an arrow, but it was not enough to hide this new pain. Five other youkai took a direct attack against my brother's sword, leaving it badly damaged; too damaged to effectively be used and thus unable to perform the Kaze no Kize attack. Naraku's grin grew.

If things were different, then I would have perhaps thanked Naraku, for he had now made my decision final. A second later, I hacked away the youkai from them temporarily, allowing the others to move away from the flood. "Get her out of here!" I snarled to Inuyasha. "Leave this place!"

As I continued to fight them away with what strength I had left, my eyes became red slowly. Inuyasha saw this and realized he could not argue my demand. He grabbed Kagome by her arm to help with my worries. "We better do as he says, Kagome!"

"No!!" She shouted. Kagome tried to pull her arm away from him and run back to me. "But-! He can't win this by himself! We can't just leave him! Let me GO! Sesshoumaru!!"

I glanced at the mark left on her arm, and my resolve hardened even more. Little by little, I defended the youkai away until I was close to my opponent. His face became angry. "You think you have won? You know _nothing _about the power I wield!"

I could sense that he was becoming frustrated, and my thoughts were confirmed when his barrier sealed itself back up, rendering it impossible to enter yet again.

"Is the wench truly _that _important to you?" He continued to me. "So my hypothesis is indeed correct...you are a horrible fool, Sesshoumaru. Sacrificing the noble spirit of a taiyoukai for a mere mortal human? And now, you will lose _everything_! Your emotions have tainted your abilities in battle, the double-edged sword of the human! Just like your father. Soon, he will share the fate that you will shortly be given…"

My mind raced. What could be done? With his barrier in the way and the Tetsusaiga unusable, Naraku was invincible. My thoughts fled back to my earlier experiences with the Emperor and the youkai castle. What had the Emperor taught us?

"Inuyasha." I called to him from a distance. "Throw the Tetsusaiga to me."

He looked at me as though I had lost all sanity. "_Nani_? But-" I gave him an icy stare however, and soon his beloved sword was in my possession. After having a firm grip on it, even though I could not wield it properly, I then took my own sword and pressed it against the Tetsusaiga. There was a small glow, and then…the sword was repaired as though it had never been used. From a distance, I saw Inuyasha's jaw drop. I tossed it back to him so he could examine it closer.

His eyes widened. "H-How did you…?"

"I have learned to have more faith in our father."

Naraku became even angrier after hearing those words. "This time, you won't be able save even _yourself_, Sesshoumaru." Immediately after he said that sentence, even more youkai rained down.

"Just give up already!!" In a sudden burst of confidence, Inuyasha leapt up and slashed the Tetsusaiga in the air, causing the Kaze no Kize attack to be performed. The whole sky lit up in a radiant glow of power, and in those moments, I could see or hear nothing.

* * *

"Stand up. There's no time to waste."

I opened my eyes slowly. That voice…where was I? My fingers felt beneath. Dirt and grass…I had somehow been knocked to the ground when Inuyasha gave his attack. How long had I been there?

"Naraku!" I sat up immediately. Where was he!? Was the Kaze no Kize enough to finish him off? Or had he escaped yet again?

"I have killed Naraku. Stand up." The voice repeated. "I wish to hurry away from this place and see my wife and daughter again…"

I looked around—my sight was slightly blurred, but eventually things began to focus. A tall figure was standing there…he had white hair…a long sword…and a scent that matched…my own?

He smirked. "That's better. At last, we meet."

I immediately leapt to my feet. "You-!"

"…Lord Sesshoumaru, King of this land. Yes." He walked slowly closer to me, with the air of royalty. "Don't look so surprised." This taiyoukai was like me in a great deal of ways—but even though we had an identical appearance, there were some notable differences as well. Whereas I was just an imposter, he truly looked like a ruler of a vast land. His jaw was slightly firmer, and his eyes told me that he had experienced many battles, both losses and victories.

When my surprise wore off, I asked him "How are we both here at once? You cannot return here until I have exited…where have you been staying this whole time while I am here?"

"I have been inside of you this whole time…watching all that has occurred. Unfortunately, I could not leave until Naraku was dead, or at the very least, on the verge of death. My brother helped with that, indirectly. As you may have noticed, my personality passed through to you from time to time…especially when the Queen, my wife, came into the picture." He almost smiled, but his traits were far too much like mine to show such a facial expression. "I needed you to defeat Naraku and prevent my father's death so our kingdom would not fall into his hands, as I could not."

"And why not?"

The King moved over to the lake that was very close by and stared at the shores. "That is a long and complicated story. I knew, for one, that you have experienced battles with Naraku before in your own land, thusly making him a bit more predictable."

My eyes narrowed. "And Kagome? Why did she have to come here?"

His face softened at that name. "I thought you _wanted _her to. That's why she's here."

"I see…and where is the real Queen? And the others, for that matter?" I looked around—we were all alone in the peaceful forest at the shore's edge. There was hardly any evidence at all that a fight had occurred.

"They are safely back at the human castle…my wife, like me, was inside the Kagome that you know. We were there the whole time…when you came here for the very first time, with the use of some of the Shikon no Tama and Inuyasha's Kaze no Kize, you together landed in our palace. The fusion process had been completed, and we were caught inside for that amount of time. It…the amount of pain…I felt from…seeing…her die…" His eyes shut tightly for a moment. "The pain you felt combined with my own had intensified it, allowing Naraku's defeat…but I was not gladdened by this. Our kingdom had been in ruin from his reign, the true Emperor was dead, and my wife…she was gone." He paused for a second to push this memory away. "So, my task was not yet complete, and I knew that yours wasn't either. Things needed to be fixed to the proper way. So, after you left to your own land and we came back to the moment before you arrived, I set about studying in the castle's library for an answer. After weeks of research, I found a way to set a fixed time for you to return…specifically, before my marriage and Naraku's destruction. Everything happened as I had predicted—you did indeed travel back here, and from there you set about correcting things." He turned to look at me. "Do you understand everything now?"

"Your methods lacked a second plan in case everything did not fall exactly into place." I said after thinking the question over. "You were truly within me this entire time? And the Queen in Kagome?"

He nodded. "That's correct. And there I waited, never interfering with anything that went on. I must admit even _I _did not expect things to happen so well. But now that Naraku is dead, you are free to leave now." He held out his arm and opened up the fist to reveal his half of the Shikon no Tama. "Use this to return home. The Tetsusaiga is waiting."

I looked at the token. 'Home…' For some reason, it was such a strange concept to me. It had been ages, seemingly, since I was last there. And things would never again be the same—Kagome would come back with me, and our secret revealed to all. Never again would we live separate lives. I nodded, taking the treasure from his hand. "Arigato…for everything."

"I should be the one thanking you." He replied. "But never mind—no more delays—we must return back to the castle now…you will be able to turn back home, and furthermore, I must see my wife again…she is waiting for me now, I predict."

He turned to leave, but I did not move. "Before we travel back, I have one last question to ask. How did you kill him?"

His brow rose. "Naraku? Ah. Immediately after Inuyasha's attack, his barrier had evaporated, critically wounding him. You had been temporarily blinded, and so that was my chance to strike…and I took it." The King glanced up in the sky. "Before he died, Naraku looked straight into my eyes, and I knew that he realized then who I truly was, and who you were. Then, the final blow, and he gave a mortally hurt cry, falling down into the lake that you see before you, which washed his evil away forever." I stared at it—the pristine waves seemed to embody purity.

"I see. Very well—to the castle, then." Although I did not mention it to him, I too wanted to see how Kagome fared, and how her arm was that had been injured. With one last glance towards the lake, we sprinted away in the direction of his home.

* * *

When we arrived within the halls, the King motioned for me to follow. Along the way, we met the old woman named Kaede. Her eyes twinkled when she saw both of us. "Ah, just as I thought. So, everything seems to have worked after all, eh? Well done, my Lord."

The King nodded. "Where is…?"

"Ah." Her eyes shined even more. "They're in the Throne Room. They are waiting, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Hai. Arigato." He moved swiftly down the left side of the hallway. I followed carefully.

"Did that old woman know about everything?" I was very puzzled at what had just occurred.

"She is Kagome's royal advisor…even if she kept it a secret from her, Kaede still would have found our plans out. Therefore, we went to her for advice, of which she gave plenty, and we were able to better formulate our plans." He turned a corner and approached massive doors without saying another word about the subject. "Wait here. We cannot risk the guards seeing both of us at once." I nodded—it made sense. As I walked to the other side of the hall, he went up to the guards who were standing at the two doors. After speaking a few words to them, they said something back and moved away to another location. Once they were gone, he looked back and nodded to me, a signal that we were in the clear. I walked up to the doors somewhat eagerly. Already I could smell Kagome's scent, and even more so, since there was now _two _of them behind the doors.

He tried not to show it, but I could tell he was excited as well at the prospect of seeing his wife and daughter again in person. The doors gradually shifted open to reveal the throne room that I had become so much familiar with.

All eyes swiveled to us—Inuyasha…Miroku…Sango…Kagome…Rin, and another Kagome. Her characteristics were not as different as mine were from the King's—they looked almost exactly the same, but like him, she had a more royal air to her, and also looked to be more experienced. She was wearing her golden crown and a blue robe laced with silver, one that Kagome had actually worn before when we first came here. Furthermore, her eyes lit up once she saw the King enter the room, and likewise my Kagome for me.

The Queen smiled. "Ah, so those two are here at last…well done with the fight." She looked sternly at my counterpart. "Why didn't you return back sooner? I was worried, you know!"

"I know." He replied. There was a certain emotion in his voice now that he was talking to his wife again that only I had caught. The relief to see her safe at last, and the peaceful days that would finally come. "He and I had…many things to say and explain."

"Of course." She moved gracefully towards him and took his hand. They truly looked happy—a reflection, perhaps, of our own relationship. "I know you came as quickly as you could. Shall our guests be leaving now, or will they stay for a little while longer?" The Queen looked at me, then Kagome. "At the very least, stay for dinner in the evening."

I looked at her indifferently. "Whatever Kagome wants is what will be done."

She blushed. "Oh…oh, I'm sorry, but…I want to return home. I don't think we should stay here any longer…um, not that I hate staying here (I love it!) but still, there's too many risks if we do. Like if they see two of us together." She giggled.

Inuyasha stepped forward. "I have the Tetsusaiga ready—Kagome told me everything, and how the process of the travel works. Do you have the Shikon part ready at hand?" I nodded, holding it in my fist. Kagome walked over to my side, ready to return home.

* * *

Review Responses:

Tsuki Yume: True, true…perhaps he just wanted to prove Naraku wrong in the sense that he's not weak and he doesn't need anyone's help.

Twice987: Gladly! There's only one chapter left, you know…

Isabella777: Arigato! Hope you can read the rest, too!

BurningDawn15: Aw, sorry to hear that you don't leave in a very nice place! And sorries about the cliffie…evil, evil Vira…hehehe.

Harmony8390: Bah, Sess is a sucker when it comes to not listening to Kagome. Lol.

Wake-Robin: Heh, that's okay, I do it all the time. And oh look, I guess they survived after all, who could've guessed. XD

the hitokiri battousai himura: Yeah, I know! I'm WAY too evil…well, I'm glad you like it though.

Row: Yeah, sorry about that…I put the link in wrong, it works now, however.

Di-Anna: Arigato for telling me that! I never would've noticed otherwise. And yes, go check out my WHR fic! I love that one a lot…

fluffys-sidesick: Glad to have ya back! Hope you can read the last chapter, too!

butterflyrin: Will do! Arigato for the review!

Tifa-sama: Wow, you're like the smartest reviewer I have for knowing that I can't make chappies longer and update faster at the same time. lol. And they're in the time before they got married, but that's the only thing that is the same.

Inugirl: Sure thing! Glad you like it!

Okay peoples, just one more chapter to update after this! Remember, you MUST ask any and all questions now in your review or forever not know the answer! I know that this last one was kind of confusing, so I'm hoping to see lots of things for clarification. Anyways. R&R! Arigato, ja ne!


	20. The Demonic Struggle For Love

Hi everyone! I am SO sorry for the huge delay! Writer's block combined with lots of homework has pushed me back considerably. But I'm here now! Hopefully someone out there still remembers this. Heh. Without further delay, here is the last chappy (forgive me for any mistakes you might see, I didn't have time to edit it closely):

* * *

The Queen held up her hand. "Onegai, before you leave…" She rushed away to a drawer nearby and pulled something out. It was a white, silky cloth. She handed it to me. "A small token of our infinite appreciation. When you tie this around your arm, Sesshoumaru, you will not lose it when you return back again. Kaede and I prepared it ourselves." She beamed happily.

Kagome smiled gratefully. "Oh, isn't that _wonderful_, Sesshoumaru? Arigato—we'll keep it as a small souvenir."

I took the material and inspected it closely. On it was a crown, the seal of the castle. I tied it on the top of my arm carefully. "Arigato." I said to them. "How did you know of my condition from where we come from?"

"When you first came here," The real King explained, "You were surprised that you had two arms instead of one, and it didn't take long for me to piece together why. I mentioned this to my wife when you had left, and so, she decided that this would be a fitting present." The Queen beamed happily. "Kaede helped with the process though, along with our half of the Shikon no Tama."

Kagome bowed. "Wow, it's really nice of you guys to do that. I didn't know it was possible to achieve."

I nuzzled her neck quietly. "It is time we start our departure, Kagome."

She looked at me and nodded. "Yes...you're right." She turned back to our counterparts one last time. "I will never forget you. Not...anymore. Arigato, for all that you have done."

The Queen shook her head. "No, it is _us _who should be thanking _you_. At last, we have peaceful days, and Sesshoumaru's father can continue his legacy."

The King stepped forward. "He's right—the time for their departure is now. And besides..." He glanced back at her. "After all, do we not need to make up for some lost time?" The Queen blushed. "Let them leave so we have our time alone at last." Clearly, he displayed a deep affection for her. I finally comprehended fully how that love leaked over to my personality.

"That's true—we _do _have a wedding to plan, don't we? Well then!" She waved a small hand at us. "You heard him, Inuyasha. Is the sword ready?"

My brother raised an eyebrow. "I'm _still _not exactly sure what's going on here, but yeah, the Tetsusaiga's ready…one day, I'll have to figure all of this out….and you're _sure _that it's okay to use the Tetsusaiga's power?"

She nodded. "Hai. Miroku, the Shikon no Tama half." The monk bowed and handed the precious piece to me.

We stood back to a safe distance. Inuyasha continued to shake his head. "I can't _believe _I'm about to do this…well, here goes nothing…"

Kagome waved goodbye to them happily, and I put my hand on the other side of her waist. We had long waited for this moment to come, and now that it was here, neither of us could have been any happier.

"Take care of her." The King said to me. Inuyasha's blade struck down, and the last thing I saw was the royal pair smiling and waving goodbye while we faded away.

* * *

The next thing I knew, my body was lying on the ground next to Kagome's. We opened our eyes together and saw that we were indeed back to our proper world.

She touched my shoulder gently. "Look, Sesshoumaru...your arm..."

I glanced down. She unraveled the cloth to reveal a fully regenerated limb. I flexed it experimentally—the arm was in perfect shape.

Our moment together couldn't last, however, as it was soon after interrupted by an angry Inuyasha. "Kagome! Kagome, are you okay? What have you _done_, Sesshoumaru?"

I sat up and snarled. "Keep away from her, hanyou." I turned back to her briefly. "Are you injured?"

She sat up next to me and moved around a little. "...No, I'm okay. A little dazed...but okay."

I nodded in satisfaction. "Good. And you...remember?"

Kagome smiled. "I remember."

"Uh...can someone _please _tell me what's going on? Kagome, get back!" Inuyasha slanted his sword at me. "He might do something again! Hurry!"

Kagome stood up and looked at him coldly. "Sesshoumaru's not like that, Inuyasha. Now, if you'll excuse us..."

"Wait, what? Where are you going?" He grabbed her wrist. "Did I miss something?"

My blood flared up for an instant, but it quickly returned to normal. He did not know, and indeed, Inuyasha had a right to this knowledge. "All will be explained at sunset, Inuyasha. For now, Kagome and I would like to...speak some words alone."

He cast a suspicious eye at me. "What for? And why should we trust you?"

The monk stepped forward. "Obviously, a change has occurred between the two. Can you not see it, Inuyasha? Sesshoumaru's eyes are not as hard, and Kagome is not angry at him, and in fact, is very comfortable standing next to him."

"I'll be fine, Inuyasha." Kagome said. "You can trust me with this." She smiled a little and threw an eye at me, but he didn't notice.

"…Hmph." Inuyasha turned around. "He almost killed her, and she acts like she trusts him. I'll never understand her." He muttered under his breath. He cast an icy glare at me. "Fine. But if you _hurt _her…"

She rolled her eyes. "_Relax_. I'll catch up later, k?" He gave another disgruntled noise and walked away. The others followed hesitantly. When they were gone, she looked back at me. "Sorry about that, Sesshoumaru-"

"-I understand." I replied. "My character—here—has not earned their trust." I thought for a moment, and then decided to ask her. "Kagome, when will be a good time to mention...us…to them?"

"…Who cares? Let's worry about that later." She edged closer to me and took my hand. "C'mon, let's go somewhere else. How's the arm?"

My face formed a small, content smile. This was the way things were destined to be. The last time I had lived in this world, my mind was spinning with unfulfilled emotions, thoughts, and desires. These fed my rash decisions.

"I can use it fully again. For instance…" I traced alongside her fingers and cradled them in my own carefully. "A perfect regeneration, it would seem."

"I'm really glad to hear that, Sesshoumaru." After a minute or two of walking in peaceful silence, we came to the edge of a cliff, and down below were valleys; further, water. The wind blew around calmly. Kagome stared out to the horizon and reached a hand up to calm the strands. As usual, this released more of her perfume into the atmosphere, delighting my nose.

"What are you thinking about, Kagome?"

"I'm thinking about lots of things…like what's going to happen in the future…and that I should head back to my own era soon and tell my family somehow about you…and the adventures we've had…and the math test that I should've studied for…but most importantly…" She leaned against me. "I'm thinking about how happy I am right now. Arigato, Sesshoumaru."

I used this opportunity to take a full breath of her scent. It gave a pleasant, almost wonderful numbing sensation to my mind.

She giggled. "…And marriage. I'm thinking about that too…"

I stiffened up to look at her. "Nani?"

Kagome giggled more. "Oh—nothing, Sesshoumaru…nothing…"

I was almost positive I heard what I thought I heard, but I chose to put aside that for later thoughts and relaxed once again. "…I cannot say the answers to your questions, Kagome. My main concern…is with the present…to stay by your side…" Her smiled grew wider, and the top of her head rested against my shoulder to the right. I looked down at her. "Perhaps we should return back now, Kagome. Your friends wish only for your best."

"…They'll figure it out in time." She replied. "We'll go back soon…but…but just a little longer…please?" Her grip on me tightened.

I was easily persuaded. "Hai." I extended my hand forward to her as an offer. "Then…come with me, Kagome…our life together starts now. And I promise…I will never stop protecting you."

She accepted my hand, and I helped her stand up. Suddenly, I gripped two arms around her waist and leapt off. She looked around at me with surprise, but Kagome quickly began to enjoy the feeling of us together in the air.

"Um…where are we going…?"

"…Does it matter?" I replied. Kagome gave a small, poutful face, but then she soon laughed. "…Actually," I replied after a moment of waiting, "I want to take you back to the well now. Your family must miss you, Kagome." I envied this, deep inside.

Her smile faded. "Oh…I guess…you're right. Um, would you like to come with me to meet them, Sesshoumaru…?"

This new request invitation startled me. "I am…unaccustomed to how humans act-"

She snuggled against me suddenly, laughing. "-Oh, I'd say you have _that _down pretty well."

"…And they are always uncomfortable around me. Ones that do not know me." I added after I could feel her stiffen with disbelief.

"They'd get used to you." Kagome said in a sleepy voice. "I'd make them. Besides, look how well _I've _become comfortable around you." She giggled and gave me a closer hug as we continued through the atmosphere.

I attempted to reach up and quietly stroke her hair, but decided against it, as I might have lost my grip. "But won't they…be afraid of me?"

"Nah." She replied against my shoulder. "Inuyasha has already come to see them a few times."

I felt Kagome lift her head up suddenly. I glanced sideways at her. "Nani? What is it, Kagome?"

"I just realized…would you be able to travel to my world? I'm not sure, maybe you can't…maybe that's a bad idea, after all…but then again, maybe you _can_, I mean, Inuyasha certainly never had trouble…"

"We'll worry about that later, Kagome." I shifted her closer to me so she could rest her head on my shoulder once again.

Kagome did what she knew I wanted and sighed in content. "I guess…I guess you're right, Sesshoumaru."

I nodded in satisfaction. "For now…I think you have some friends who would like to talk with you, correct? Perhaps this would be a good time to explain about what happened to them."

She nodded. "And tell them about 'us.' Okay, let's go, then."

I maneuvered my face to kiss her lips happily. Her eyes widened for a second with shock, but she quickly returned my movements. We continued to travel on in the sky like that until we reached our destination.

* * *

Finally, we had arrived at Kagome's well. She blushed heavily when we saw that her friends were already waiting there for us.

Inuyasha cast a wary eye at the way I was holding her before I set Kagome down. "It's about damned _time_. And just where have you been? He didn't hurt you, did he Kagome?"

Kagome muttered under her breath, and then looked at him. "I'm fine, Inuyasha—everything's fine. You don't…have to act so suspicious when Sesshoumaru's around, okay? He's not going to do anything, believe me."

Inuyasha scoffed as if it didn't matter, but I could tell there was some hurt stuck in his throat. "I'd say he's done plenty already."

Miroku stepped forward. "What Inuyasha means to say, Kagome, is that we're all worried and concerned about what's been going on lately. We all agree that it's about time you fill us in to explain everything. And you too, Sesshoumaru."

"And don't leave out anything." Sango piped in next to him. "I'm sensing that we've been in the dark for something big, Kagome."

The little fox youkai nodded next to them eagerly. "So spill the beans!"

Kagome eyes shifted over to look at mine cautiously. They asked me, 'Should we tell them now, Sesshoumaru?' To which I gave my reply back with a simple nod. From the way I was feeling now, I would have readily proclaimed my love for her across the mountaintops for all to hear.

My confirmation was all that she needed. With a small blush, Kagome began to tell our story to her friends. How Inuyasha's attack and the Shikon no Tama parts had caused us to fall into an alternate dimension. How the new place was also troubled with problems of Naraku. She explained to them that we both met again eventually, and even went specifically out of her way to reiterate how I had protected her again and again while there, both in battle and out. About halfway through our story, I had noticed that a knowing expression came over Miroku and Sango's faces—they realized what our relationship was. But the fox youkai didn't seem to notice, and my brother, meanwhile, continued to sit in disbelief of the whole tale.

By the time she was finished, the sun was resting comfortably against the borderline of the sky. Sango stood up and gave her a small hug. "If anyone else had told me that story, I wouldn't have believed a _word _of it." She smiled. "But since it's you were definitely sincere, I can't see why you would make it up." She bent down slightly and whispered something into her ear—my keen senses barely picked it up.

"Did you fall in love with him during this journey?"

Kagome jumped back a little and looked at Sango, surprised. She blushed slightly and could barely nod back. Her friend grinned satisfactorily and return to her seat. "Just what I thought."

Inuyasha's head whipped around to her. "What?"

"…Sango asked Kagome whether or not she loves me." I replied simply. Kagome's eyes widened at me, but I ignored her surprise and stood up. This was one element of my life that I wasn't going to keep a hushed secret from my brother. "I took her with me there because of my selfish love, Inuyasha. Now, Kagome returns the feelings, and we plan to stay this way."

The look on his face told me that Inuyasha was too shocked to form any words, or even utter a simple insult at me. Instead, Miroku was the one to break the thick, astonished silence. "Sesshoumaru, I was under the impression that you hated humans. You _have_, after all, killed dozens upon dozens in the past…"

Kagome swallowed hard. "He's realized his mistakes and has fixed them. Believe me, Sesshoumaru has changed."

"That's correct." I grabbed her closest hand and squeezed it in order to solidify our relationship in front of them. "You need not worry about me attacking you anymore. From now on, all I want to do is focus on being at her side." I meant these words from the bottom of my heart, and they came naturally. Kagome turned a heavy shade of crimson, but smiled nonetheless.

We were all waiting on Inuyasha. But instead of saying anything, he stared angrily at our clasped hands, then looked away and leapt off somewhere. Kagome stepped forward to go after him, but I gripped her hand tightly and shook my head. "Let him think his thoughts." I whispered to her. "He'll come to understand the truth in truth in time."

"But-"

"-I promise I'll talk with him personally later. For now, you must return to your own home. Your family…must miss you."

Sango stood up, and Miroku followed this move. "Yes, Kagome, you should be traveling back now. We'll see you when Inuyasha has cooled down, okay?" The woman smiled and put a firm hand on her shoulder. "At least you _have _a family to go and see." She turned to the monk and the two youkai. "Come on everyone, let's let them say their goodbyes." She winked discreetly, and Kagome blushed heavily.

Once they were gone, Kagome turned to me. "I-I don't really want to go home…not just yet, anyway…so much has happened, and…and Inuyasha…"

My eyes softened. "Onegai, Kagome, leave your troubles and worries here. I will try to talk with my brother."

"…But…" Her lower lip pouted. "I don't want to leave you, Sesshoumaru…maybe…maybe you can come with me..."

Ah. "That future is no place for me." I bent down to nuzzle her forehead. "I'll be waiting here for you, Kagome."

She smiled, and gave me a hug. "You've really…changed, you know? I'm glad." Kagome pressed a small kiss against my cheek. My resolve quivered. "Well okay, Sesshoumaru, but…I'll be back in a day!"

I readily agreed with this as I inhaled her sweet scent. "Farewell, my Queen…"

Kagome blushed momentarily as she hopped down into the well. "Adieu, my King. And…arigato."

"I love you." I said to her urgently before letting go of her hand.

Her hand stayed out to me. "I love you too, Sesshoumaru." And then she was gone. After a moment, I straightened up and walked away solemnly. Her scent was still in the air…

Her words stuck to me. "Kagome's love is mine…_mine_..." My demonic struggle for love had come to a close now. As I continued to walk away, mostly to find where Jaken and Rin had run off to, I thought about our future together, such as where we would now live to mate and sleep from now on. "Perhaps when I have sons of my own, I shall give each one a unique sword, like my father." And what would their names be? As I continued to walk, I could have sworn that I felt the King's presence once more, saying his silent farewell. I nodded to the sky and smiled.

"Arigato."

* * *

Review Responses:

the hitokiri battousai himura: Well, I guess he knew because of the fact that the King saw how much Sesshoumaru loved Kagome, and he realized Sesshoumaru wouldn't be able to resist returning in order to gain her affections back.

BlueDove: So I see! Arigato for pointing that out!

kawaii-girl-anime: Eh, heh heh, sorry this wasn't very soon at all...

BurningDawn15: You're welcome! Hope you can read this last part!

Harmony8390: Yeah, I guess they realized it when Sess didn't try to kill Kagome and he could actually tolerate standing next to her, lol.

Wake-Robin: Glad you loved it! Sorry for the delay!

mrs sesshy: I think you're right. Too bad I didn't make one. XD

fluffys-sidesick: Arigato for the review! Hope you can read the ending...

butterflyrin: Bah, Vira feels exceptionally bad now, since all of her reviewers are telling to update fast...

Inugirl: I guess it's a little late, oops!

Row: Wow, you remember that? Well thank you, it means a lot.

Hanyoubanshee: Bah, I guess Inu didn't really have much room in this story, ne?

Tifa-sama: Why thank you! I hope you haven't forgotten about this story, then.

Hanyoubanshee (again): Arigato! Happy to hear a compliment, hope you can read the rest...

AngelAnita: Huh? I updated 19 full chapters from your review! Well hopefully you'll be able to read all of it...

And that's all. Thank you SO much for all of the support! I would thank people like I did in my last story, but there are simply too many and I don't have the energy or time. Plus you guys want to read this as soon as possible, ne? Always remember, if something confused you, you may always e-mail me and ask questions! R&R! Arigato, ja ne!


End file.
